Different Dimension Distortion
by Mrthunderkid
Summary: Reiji has finally picked his Lancers who are ready to teleport into a different dimension. However there was an accident when it was his turn to teleport, he suddenly ended up transporting into the GX dimension. Reiji will now have to go through the beginning of the GX.
1. Beginning in an old dimension

**Different Dimensions Distortion**

 **Beginning in an old dimension**

It had been a few weeks since Reiji picked his 7 lancers to travel with to the different dimensions with him. There was Yuya, Selena, Gong, Shun, Tsukikage, Silvio, Dennis and Reira. Reiji was getting ready to teleport their members into the synchro dimension, however Reiji decided to go later as he still had a few preparations to make before he left. He was doing some research on the new data he collected with his duel with Yuya, he was trying to create new pendulum cards to replace his prototype but he couldn't make it in time. There were still a few glitches with his creation so he decided to leave it until he returned from the synchro dimension. Reiji then picked up his deck and got ready to leave in his usual outfit. He then stepped on his teleporter and got ready to leave. Surprisingly there was a thunder storm when he was about to begin his travel.

"Its time." said Reiji as he started putting in the coordinates for his travel to the synchro dimension. The teleporter was getting ready to charge and it finally started lightning up but out of nowhere a lightning bolt came from the sky and hit the control panels. It completely destroyed the control panels and the machine activated. Reiji was trying to escape but it was too late, he was then teleported immediately into a void. He was falling through a void not knowing his destination of his travel until a light finally flashed in his eyes.

Reiji was on the floor on some random park, people were passing by but no one seemed to care that there was someone who was collapsed on the floor. That was until someone wearing a grey outfit arrived to the scene.

"Huh? Who's this?" said the student. He then went over to him and helped him get up. Reiji finally woke up and rubbed his eyes. He then looked around to see that he wasn't in his lab any more but in a park. He then stood up and looked around to see no storm or the home that he once remembered.

"Where...am I?" said Reiji. He then felt someone tap his shoulder and he quickly turned ...

"Um..are you okay?" said the student.

"Yes, thank you." said Reiji

"Sweet, say I've never seen you around here before so who are you?" said the student.

"(I don't know who this person is, so I better be careful) I'm Declan, I came from oversea's for a visit." said Reiji

"Oh ok then, my name's Jaden Yuki. Nice to meet ya." said Jaden as lifted his hand for a hand shake but Declan just gave him a stare trying to deny the handshake. Jaden then puts his hand down knowing he didn't want to shake.

"So Declan, why were you collapsed on the floor?" said Jaden.

"I can't remember, I just have a pain in my head." said Reiji

"You can't remember? Do you have amnesia or something?" said Jaden.

"I guess so, I can't remember except for a storm." lied Reiji. He didn't want to tell Jaden that he was actually from another dimension. He was trying to blend in as he could have been in enemy territory.

"Well do you have a place to stay?" said Jaden. Reiji however just shook his head as he knew that there was nothing for him in this world.

"I guess you can come with me then." said Jaden

"To where?" said Reiji

"To sign up for Duel Academy, don't tell me you haven't heard of it." said Jaden.

"Duel Academy? (Could it be the LDS?)" said Declan.

"Yeah, they're recruiting students for the academy. I'm gonna go and apply. If you have nowhere to go then you can come with me." said Jaden.

"(Right now I need to get as much information as I can about this world, maybe this would be a good way of finding out.)" thought Reiji. "Alright then, lets go." said Reiji

"Sweet! Come on, we have...5 MINUTES! Oh man, I lost track of time, we have to hurry." said Jaden as he quickly ran off. Reiji just stood there staring at Jaden.

"This is going to be troublesome." said Reiji as he started walking the direction that Jaden was running to until he passed by someone. Declan then quickly turned to see the figure he passed by but when he turned there was no one.

"That couldn't have been...I better leave." said Reiji as he started walking again.

 **At the entrance on Duel Academy Registration**

"Very well, please go in." said one of the attendants. Jaden then took a deep breath of relief and looked back.

"OH MAN! I was in such a rush that I forgot about Declan. I should wait for him but if I don't go now, I'll be late." said Jaden as he was panicking but as soon as he looked back again. Delcan was walking towards the entrance.

"Declan! You made it." said Jaden. Declan just walked over and smiled.

"Yes I did, I should probably register now though." said Reiji.

"Well you do that, but I need to go in quickly. I heard that the entrance exams are almost finished." said Jaden as he quickly ran in. Reiji then headed over to the registration table and started filling up the form to apply and handed it over to the attendants.

"Thank you very much mister...Declan." said the Attendant as she was blushing. Declan then nodded and started walking in. As Declan started passing through he was looking around to see the many newspaper clippings of the success of the academy and the many successful grades they got. Just as Declan was reading two girls came up to him.

"Um, do you know where the examination halls are?" said one of the girls.

"I'm sorry but I just arrived here as well, so I'm afraid I don't know." said Reiji

"Oh really! Then come on, we can show you." said the other as she grabbed Reiji's hand and started pulling him.

"(I thought they didn't know where it was.)" thought Reiji as he was being dragged.

 **At the Examination Hall**

"Now go! Skydive Scorcher!" said Jaden as Flame wing man quickly flew down from a skyscraper and sliced the ancient gear golem. Completely destroying it and crashing it down on Crowler. Everybody was shocked to see that a new student had defeated one of the Academy's top professors. Jaden however was celebrating that defeated the Professor and got accepted into the academy.

"Now that's game." said Jaden as he started walking up the stairs again. Just then Reiji arrived at the examination field. Reiji then pulled his hand from the girls.

"Thank you for...dragging me here but I believe I should go now." said Reiji as he started walking towards Jaden. The two girls still carry on looking at Reiji, staring at how cool he was.

"Declan! You made it!" said Jaden as Reiji started headed towards his way.

"Luckily I had someone help me get here." said Reiji.

"Um Jaden, who's this?" said another figure with blue hair and glasses.

"Sorry I forgot to introduce him, he's Declan. I found him knocked out at the park so I helped him out. Turn's out he has amnesia so couldn't remember where he was from or where he had a place to stay. So I asked him to come over and apply for duel Academy." said Jaden

"Amnesia huh? I'm sorry about that. By the way, my name is Syrus Truesdale." said Syrus as he got his hand ready for a handshake but Reiji gave him a stare declining the handshake. Syrus just put his away.

"Anyway if you're going to apply, then you should go quickly. The registration is about to finish." said Syrus. Reiji then nodded and started heading down to the field. Just then Bastion had arrived into the scene and sat down next to Syrus.

"Who's that?" said Bastion.

"Oh, he's my friend. His name is Declan." said Jaden.

"I've never seen him before." said Bastion.

"Me too, but he said he came from abroad." said Jaden. Bastion and Jaden then just looked down as they saw Reiji head over to where Professor was. Crowler was still wiping his coat to get rid of all the dust that landed on him. He then looked up to see another person come over to him.

"Excuse me, I would like to duel as well." said Reiji. Crowler then quickly looked up to see a figure wearing a blue shirt, with a red scarf and white trousers.

"I'm sorry but that was the last duel of the day." said Crowler. Reiji just stared at the professor.

"Please leave, there will be no more duels today." said Crowler as he started walking away.

"I guess that is to be expected from a professor who can't even beat a new student." said Reiji. Crowler then stopped and turned around. Everybody outside who were watching had their jaws on the floor after hearing what he said to the professor. There were also two figures who were watching from the upper stands of the stadium.

"That guy sure has guts." said Alexis

"Lets just see how far his guts will take him." said Zane.

 **With Chazz**

"Is that kid stupid? How could he insult the professor like that?" said Taiyou.

"That kid is just asking for it." said Raizou.

"Oh forget it, he's gonna get what's coming to him." said Chazz as he kept on staring at Reiji

 **Back to the stadium**

"What was that?!" said Crowler. Crowler was angry! Not only did he lose to a new student but was also insulted by one.

"As I said, its expected from a professor who can't beat a new student." said Reiji as he kept staring at Crowler.

"Do you know who I am?" said Crowler.

"A coward who gives up after losing to a new student?" said Reiji. At that point everyone just went silent. Crowler was clenching his fist in anger but he took a deep breath.

"Very well then, it seems as though I must teach you some manners." said Crowler. He then got his duel disk ready.

"Good, looks like I can finally begin." said Reiji as he started heading to the other side. He then got his duel disk ready as well. Everyone however was surprised to see his duel disk, it was model from the standard universe after all.

"DUEL!" said both Crowler and Reiji at the same time.

"I will begin!" said Crowler as his duel disk sent a card to his hand. Reiji was confused because in the standard dimension they wouldn't draw a card in their first turn but he decided to roll with it.

"I will start off by activating the spell card! Confiscation! By paying 1000 life points, I can look at your hand and make you discard a random card." said Crowler. His life points decreased and he had a look at Reiji's hand.

 **Reiji's hand:**

"D/D Lilith", "D/D Magical Sage Keeper", "Mystical Space typhoon", "Convenant with the dark gate" and "D/D/D Hell Ragnarok Overlord".

Crowler was a bit shocked to see these cards, these were the type of cards that he had never seen before. He didn't know pendulum cards were so he just quickly picked the strongest one.

"I pick the D/D/D Hell Ragnarok card" said Crowler. Reiji then sent his monster to the grave.

"Next I set two cards and activate the spell card, HEAVY STORM!" said Crowler as a giant whirlwind came over and destroyed his set cards.

 **Back with Jaden and the group.**

"I can't believe it! He's doing the same thing again." said Syrus

"Doesn't he have any other strategy?" said Jaden.

"He won't need another strategy if he can get out his monster again." said Bastion.

 **Back at the field**

"With my set cards destroyed, I get these two!" said Crowler. Then two worm like tokens arrived.

"Of course, you destroyed your set cards. The statue of the wicked." said Reiji.

"Yes, it seems you did your research you runt." said Crowler but the last word kind of ticked off Reiji.

"Now I tribute both of them to summon, THE ANCIENT GEAR GOLEM!" said Crowler as the two tokens then disappeared and then a giant mechanised machine stood before Reiji. Reiji just stared at the machine who didn't even care.

"Now then I'll set one card and I will end my turn. (The card I set was limiter removal, just let him attack me and I will detroy any chance he has.)" said Crowler as he passed his turn to Reiji.

 **End Turn: Crowler 3000 life points. 0 cards in hand. Reiji 4000 life points and 4 cards.**

"My turn! Draw" said Reiji as he drew a card. The two figures at the time were finally wondering what he would be able to do.

"Lets see what the guy's got." said Alexis.

"Don't get you're hopes up Alexis. Crowler isn't planning on making the same mistake as last time." said Zanr.

 **Back to the field.**

"I activate my spell card, Covenant with the dark gate!" said Reiji as then a scroll with a dark gate arrived. "This card allows me to add one D/D/ monster from my deck to my hand." Reiji then looked at his deck and took out a card.

"The card I add is D/D necro slime." said Reiji. "I activate its effect, I can fusion summon a D/D/D monster from my extra deck by using itself and another D/D/D monster from my hand. So I fuse my Necro slime and my D/D lilith to summon. D/D/D Blaze Overlord Temujin!" just then a fire portal arrived from the ground, then a monster with a blade and shield arrived.

D/D/D Temujin : 2000 ATK and 1500 DEF.

"Amazing you got rid of two weak monsters for another weak monster." said Crowler.

"Don't doubt my monster! Because I have yet to show you my true power." said Reiji. "I now activate the effect of Necro Slime from my graveyard. By banishing it, I can summon the D/D Magical Sage Keeper from my hand! When he is summoned to the field, I can add one covenant spell/trap card from my deck to my hand and the one I add is covenant with the swamp king."

"What does that do?" said Jaden

"Judging from the name swamp king, I'm guessing it's something to do with fusion." said Bastion.

"I now activate the effect of my Temujin! When a D/D monster is special summoned to my field, I can special summon one D/D monster from my graveyard! I choose to revive! Ragnarok, the Oblivion Overlord!" said Reiji. Just then a a monster sitting on the chair appeared on the field.

Ragnarok, the Oblivion Overlord: 2200 Atk 3000 Def

"Again, you summon another weak monster. You planned on entering this academy with those skills." said Crowler. Everybody was just staring at Reiji who was still calm and didn't care about the insults.

"You're too naive. You underestimate me so I will defeat you." said Reiji causing everyone to gasp at what he said.

"What?!" said Crowler.

"I now activate the effect of my Overlord! By tributing a D/D monster on my side of the field, I can banish one monster you control. So I tribute my D/D sage keeper and banish your ancient gear golem. Just like that Sage Keeper was gone but Hell Armageddon then sent two black lightning towards Ancient Gear Golem which completely sent it to another zone.

"My Golem! It's gone!" said Crowler. Everyone was surprised to see that Crowlers most powerful monster was defeated with a single effect.

"Yes and that leaves you wide open. GO Ragnarok, Temujin! Destroy his remaining lifepoints!" said Reiji. Just then Armageddon sent twin black lightining towards Crowler and Temujin sent a giant fire slash causing Crowler's life point to hit zero. Everybody was still shocked to see that Declan didn't even take any damage and defeated Crowler on his first turn. All the girls were crying and cheering over him. Everyone then started clapping for Reiji.

"How...did I lose?" said Crowler. Reiji then walked over to Crowler and offered his hand.

"It's because you were too naive. You though that just because I was new, that I didn't know how to duel but I have more experience then any student here." said Reiji. Crowler took the offer and stood up. Just then however another figure started walking over to the two.

"That was absolutely amazing. Very nice dueling." said ?

"Chancellor Sheppard?" said Crowler as he quickly wiped the dust off his shirt.

"Hello Crowler and hello to you as well. I am the Chancellor of this Academy and would like to welcome you personally." said Sheppard.

"So does this mean I passed?" said Reiji.

"Yes you did, however after watching you're amazing duelling skills. I believe it would be pointless to have you under go the studies of my academy. So I was wondering, how would you like to teach at Duel Academy?" said Sheppard. At that point Crowler was already crying, the fact that someone who defeated him already became friendly with Chancellor and got a job in Duel Academy with no difficulty.

"(I don't know where this could take me...but this is only course of action I can take for now. I need to try and contact LDS immediately, but I have no resources. I guess for now I need to go along with it.)" thought Reiji.

"So what do you say?" said Sheppard.

"...very well, I accept you offer." said Reiji as he shook the Chancellors hand.

First Chapter over! I do hope you enjoyed and give me any criticism, since I'll need em. Do stick around for future chapters.


	2. First Step to learning

**Different Dimension Distortion 2**

 **First Step to Learning**

Directly after Reiji was finished dueling Crowler, he was sent to the teachers waiting lounge in the stadium. He was offered a job to teach at Duel Academy and since he didn't haver an knowledge of which dimension he was in, he decided to accept it. As the last of the students were finished with their entrance exams, the teachers were then told to get ready to leave. Reiji then stood up and started getting ready to leave, just then three other teachers came up to Reiji.

"Hello there, you must be the new teacher that Chancellor Sheppard hired." said a teacher wearing yellow.

"Yes, I am Declan." said Reiji. He was calling himself Declan because he didn't want anyone to know that he was Reiji.

"Well my name is Satyr. I am the head of the Raw yellow dorm." said Satyr

"Nice to meet you." said Reiji. Reiji was keeping his distance so that people wouldn't try and get too attached to him. He didn't want anyone to know about his goals or what his true objectives were.

"My name is Fonda Fontaine. I'm the head of the Obelisk Blue girls dorm." said Fontaine. Surprisingly she was blushing too, she was also admiring how cool Reiji was.

"Its nice to meet you as well, Miss Fontaine." said Reiji.

"Please call me Fonda. After all we're going to be working together. I hope we get to know each other more." said Fontaine as she was shaking Reiji's hand without realising it. Reiji just kept on staring at the handshake until Fontaine finally realised and let go of his hand.

"Hello there, my name is Lyman Banner. This is my cat Pharaoh." said Banner. He was holding his cat and smiling at Reiji.

"Hello, my name is Declan. I'm supposed to be a new teacher, however I do not know where I will be teaching." said Reiji. Reiji didn't want to show any weakness so he kept a straight face at all time.

"Well do not worry, Chancellor Sheppard wanted to speak with you once we arrived at the island so I'm sure you will know once we get there." said Banner. Just then Chancellor Sheppard then arrived into the waiting lounge for the teachers.

"Hello everyone, I do believe it is time to go. We will all be going there on the helicopter. It will take some time so please feel free to go the bathroom or grab any snacks for the trip." said Sheppard.

"Well I guess it is time for us to leave." said Banner. Just then all of the teachers then got up and made their way into the helicopter. Reiji was also getting ready to leave but just as he got outside the building, Jaden and Syrus went over to him.

"Declan! There you are, I was wondering where you were. After your duel with Crowler, we had no idea where you went." said Jaden.

"Well Jaden, the Chancellor was impressed with my duelling skills so he decided to hire me as a teacher instead." said Declan. Both Jaden and Syrus had their jaws hit the floor as they couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"WHAT?! You became a teacher?" yelled Jaden and Syrus. This caused all the students to immediately stare at the three. Never had they seen a a person who tried to apply as a student become a teacher.

"Well, I guess they had to find out one way or another." said Reiji.

"So what are you going to teach?" said Syrus.

"I'm not sure at the moment. The Chancellor hasn't given me any details on the job just yet, but I'm sure I'll know more once we arrive at the island." said Reiji.

"Sweet, can't wait for your lesson. I can sleep as much as I want!" said Jaden as he was laughing.

"If I find you asleep in my class, you're getting detention."said Reiji in a cold tone.

"Oh man...worth a shot." said Jaden.

"I guess we should get going." said Syrus. Jaden and Syrus then went over to the helicopter for the new students. Reiji then decided to head over to the helicopter for the teachers but then he noticed how there was no space left.

"Um, I'm sorry Mr Declan. Look's like we don't have any space on this helicopter. Will it be alright if you took one of the helicopters with the students?" said Sheppard.

"Very well, which one should I take?" said Reiji.

"I'm not sure, please do check for any which have extra spaces." said Sheppard. Reiji then moved away as the helicopter then started to take off. Reiji then walked around asking if there were any additional spaces in any other helicopters. Most of the other helicopters then left leaving Reiji with the last available helicopter. Reiji was staring out the window looking at the view of the new dimension that he was in. He didn't know where he was and how to get back home. But he knew that he still had a goal to fulfill and he had to return. But right now, he had to survive. With no money or a place to stay, he decided to accept the job.

Reiji was tired after all the things that happened, so he decided to rest a bit while getting to the island. After a few hours of resting on the helicopter, he finally woke up. But the first thing he saw as he woke up was every girl on the helicopter staring at him. The last helicopter that was left was the Obelisk Blue girls helicopter.

"We will now be arriving at duel academy." said the pilot.

"(Thank goodness, all these stares are really getting annoying)" thought Reiji.

After 10 minutes the helicopter finally landed on the island. All the students were then sent into Duel Academy halls to pick up their outfits and to find out which rank they were in. Reiji however went into the Chancellor's office directly after the greeting was finished.

At the Chancellor's room

"Ah Mr Declan, please come in." said Sheppard.

"Why did you wish to meet me?" said Reiji as he went over to the Chancellor's desk.

"Well I noticed you're superb duelling skills when you duelled one of the teachers and beat him on your first turn. As you know, we have many teachers who teach many different types of subject regarding duelling here. We still need a few teachers however to fill all of the lessons and subjects, so we were wondering if you could do any of these subjects. There are speed spells, timing, summoning methods and costs. We would appreciate it if you could take any of these subjects." said Sheppard as he brought out the documents regarding each subject. Reiji was looking over the documents and tried to pick out the best subjects to teach and he decided to go with all of the subjects. He was the CEO of LDS and the champion duellist of the standard dimension.

"Wow, are you sure you want to take all of the subjects?" said Sheppard.

"It's fine, I can handle them." said Reiji.

"Very well, I knew you were a good catch when I saw you." said Sheppard. At that comment, Reiji had a confused look. "Sorry about that, obviously during your stay here. We will be providing you with a living accommodation and monthly payment of $3000. Is that okay with you?" asked Sheppard.

"Yes, that will be fine." said Reiji. After that Sheppard then gave Reiji directions to his accommodation, he was going to be staying on the the top floor of the Obelisk blue dorm. He then signed all the papers and received a key for him room. It was a chic room having a large bed, wardrobe, personal bathroom, a balcony and a kitchen on the side. The first thing that Reiji did was take a shower. He quickly put his current clothes in the washing and wore an Obelisk Blue jacket and trousers but it was white. He then decided to look around the island as he didn't know the surrounding that well.

He first visited the Raw Yellow dorm, there he met with Satyr and spoke of the lessons that he was teaching and what time his lessons were. Satyr was also kind enough to prepare a meal for Reiji and they both had lobster. Reiji then left the Yellow dorms and left to the Slifer Red dorm. There he met Syrus and Jaden.

"Declan! Hey man, I haven't seen you since you landed on the island. You look good in the obelisk outfit." said Jaden.

"Thank you, maybe one day you'll have the honour of wearing an outfit like this yourself." said Reiji.

"Nah, I'm good. Besides I like red. Hey Declan, you're dueling back at the stadium was awesome! How about a duel now?" said Jaden.

"Sorry Jaden, right now I'm just exploring the island. Perhaps after some free time, we can have a duel." said Reiji as he was about to leave.

"Hey if you're exploring the island, then do you mind me if we join you? We want to explore the island too." said Syrus.

"Sure why not, but we need to be back at our dorms by 8 understood." said Reiji in a strict manner. Both Syrus and Jaden just nodded their heads. All of them then proceed to explore the island, they visited the volcano and academy itself. It was about to be 7 soon so they were about to wrap their tour of the island and were about to leave.

"I guess we should probably leave." said Syrus.

"Come on Syrus, we're already in the building so we should at least checkout the arean. Besides we still have an hour left." said Jaden.

"I guess one last visit won't matter." said Reiji. All three of them then started heading towards the duel arena. They finally arrived but as they were looking around an unexpected guest arrived.

"What are you slackers doing here?" said Chazz. Syrus, Jaden and Reiji then turned around to see the three Obelisk Blue students. Chazz, Taiyou and Raizou.

"Yeah, this is our turf. Slackers like you don't belong here." said Taiyou. Taiyou and Raizou then started walking down towards them. Reiji however quickly stepped in front of Syrus and Jaden, he then looked at Taiyou and Raizou straight in the eye. Both of them then back off.

"This is the Duel Academy duel arena, this is accessible to all students." said Reiji. Chazz then started walking down by himself.

"I remember you, you're the guy who beat Doctor Crowler. Don't think you're good just because of a simple fluke." said Chazz.

"That's funny, you make it sound like my easy victory against that Professor was nothing but a mistake. Even though there were many people who saw me defeat him in my first turn."said Reiji.

"That was nothing but luck, even I can beat him on my first turn." said Chazz.

"Just saying it doesn't prove it." said Reiji.

"Then duel me, I bet I can beat you and show you that I'm the best that this academy." said Chazz as he got his duel disk ready. Just as Reiji got his duel disk out, Alexi stepped in.

"I don't think so, Chazz you know that we're not allowed to have duels after hours without a teacher supervision." said Alexis.

"Don't worry about it Alexis, I can beat this guy before we get caught." said Chazz. Reiji then went over to his side of the arena and got his duel disk ready.

"DUEL!" said Both Chazz and Reiji. 4000 LP both

"I'll begin!" said Chazz as he drew a card. "I set a one card face down and I summon the reborn zombie, in attack mode. That's it for me." said Chazz as he ended his turn.

"Quite a weak way to start the duel, I guess I will have to show you how to properly start." said Reiji as he drew a card. "I summon my D/D sage keeper in attack mode and activate it's effect. When he's summoned to the field, I can add one covenant card from my deck to my hand. I add the covenant of the dark gate. Next I activate covenant of the dark gate to add one D/D monster from deck to my hand and I add D/D swiral slime." said Reiji.

"(Just as I thought.)" said though Chazz.

"I activate the effect of my Swiral slime to fuse itself with my D/D lilith. Fusion summon, D/D/D Blaze Overlord Temujin!" just then a fire portal came from the ground summoning a monster with a flame shield and sword.

"Too predictable, I activate my trap! Chthonian Polymer! When my opponent fusion summons a monster, I can tribute one monster I control and take control of that fusion summoned monster." with that the reborn zombie was burned into ashes but in his place came the Flame Overlord Temujin. "Now you're monster is mine."

"Oh man! Declan's monster got stolen." said Syrus.

"Not to mention, all he has is a monster with 0 atttack." said Jaden

"(Look's like he played it too risky and now he's gonna pay the price.)" thought Alexis.

"(That was quite the move, I guess he was prepared. For now, I need to play it safe) I set one card and I end my turn." said Reiji.

End Turn = Chazz 4 cards in hand and Reiji 3 cards in hand.

"I draw and I summon the Chthonian Soldier in attack mode!" said Chazz. Just then a warrior with a giant blade and black armour came to the field. 1200k Atk and 1400 Def. "Now flame over lord! Attack that Sage keeper."

"I activate a trap, Covenant with the dark witch, this allows me to discard either D/D monster or a Covenant spell or trap and then I can destroy a card on the field. I discard D/D/D Armageddon Cruel Overlord and destroy Temujin. A strong whirlwind came over and destroyed the fire king.

"So what, I still have my soldier! Go attack that Sage Keeper!" said Chazz. The soldier then charged straight to the Sage Kepper and got ready to swing its sword.

"My Covenant trap also has another effect, during my opponents turn all my D/D monsters gain 1000 attack points!" just then Sage Keepers attack rose to 1000 and it was destroyed.

Reiji LP = 3800

"Wow, that trap was awesome. Not only did it destroy Temujin but it also helped Declan reduce his damage." said Syrus

"I can't believe he actually survived." said Alexis.

"Whatever, next turn you're done!" said Chazz

"Keep telling yourself that." said Reiji as he drew a card. But just as he was done drawing a card, he then took 1000 points of damage. Reiji LP = 2800

"What the? Why did he take damage?" said Syrus.

"Because I take 1000 damage during each of my standby phases due to my covenant spells and traps." said Reiji causing every to gasp in shock.

"(He's actually playing such risky cards? That means had my previous attacks worked, I could've won)" thought Chazz.

"But it won't matter, I activate the effect of D/D/D Leonidas! Whenever I take effect damage, I can special summon it on my side of the field and recover the life points I lost." Reiji LP = 3800

"Wow, so now he doesn't need to worry about his covenant damage." said Jaden.

"Now I activate the effect of my dark gate to add one D/D monster and the card I choose is D/D/D Ragnarok! I place my monster on the Pendulum zone!" said Reiji confusing everyone.

"The what zone? What are you talking about?" said Chazz.

"The pendulum zone, that's where you put your Pendulum monsters but whats the point of explaining to you. When I can show you right now. I normal summon D/D night howling, and activate his effect to summon a D/D monster from my graveyard and I summon D/D lilith. Now liliths ability activates allow me to add a D/D monster from grave or extra deck." said Reiji

"What? Extra deck? What is he doing? I've never cards like that before." said Alexis.

"Beats me, but they are too cool!" said Jaden as he kept watching.

"I add from my extra deck, Sage Keeper. I now tune my monsters to summon the master of the wind, Alexander." A monster with a green cape and giant blade appeared. 2500 Atk

"Synchro WHAT?! What is he doing?" said Taiyou.

"I've never seen such summoning methods before. Who is he?" said Alexis.

"Now the effect of Ragnarok activates from my Pendulum zone, when D/D monster is special summoned to my side of the field, I can special summon a D/D monster from my graveyard. I special summon Temujin. Now my gale's ability activates allowing me to special summon a level 4 or lower D/D monster from my grave and I summon Night Howling. Temujin's ability activates which allow me to summon a D/D monster of any level and I pick Hell Armageddon.

Everyone was shocked to see how Reiji had no monsters but in one turn he had an entire field of monsters. He was even using cards that no one had seen before. Pendulum and Synchro cards.

Reiji's Field :

Hell Armageddon 3000 Atk

Leonidas 2600 Atk

Night Howling 300 Atk

Temujin 2000 Atk

Alexander 2500 Atk

Everyone was terrified of the power that they had just witnessed. The new summoning methods completely shocked everyone.

"Now I activate the effect of covenant of the dark witch, by discarding my Sage Keeper. I can destroy you're Chtonian Soldier. Just then a black whirlwind came in and destroyed the soldier leaving Chazz wide open. Chazz was trembling on the spot as he couldn't believe what he just saw. "This is where it ends attack my monsters and finish this duel." said Reiji as all of his monsters attacked Chazz completely depleting his life points to 0.

Everyone just took a few seconds to take in what they witnessed. Total Annihilation of Chazz. Just then a few guards came into the room.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here? You can't be here without a teacher." said the Guard 1

"They're with me." said Reiji as he stepped up to the guards.

"Do you have any ID?" said the Guard.

"Yes, right here." said Reiji as he took out his teachers badge and showed it to the guard.

"Very well then Mister Declan, but I'm afraid it's time for the evening party to begin so I'm afraid I must ask you and the students to leave." said the Guard.

"Very well, we will get going then. Let's go everyone." said Reiji as he started walking out but he stopped.

"And by the way Chazz, don't be late for my class tomorrow morning. I might just teach about how my different types of cards just defeated you. After all it was merely your first step to learning." said Reiji as he started leaving.

Chapter 2 End - I hope you enjoyed and carry on sticking around for future chapters. Also please do review.


	3. To duel with feelings

**Different Dimension Distortion**

 **To duel with feelings**

2 days had passed since Reiji finally arrived into the GX world. As soon as he arrived, he met Jaden and he was able to apply for the Duel Academy. But when he applied he got a different position as a teacher instead. He had very little information about the world he was in though, turns out no one knew about Synchro and Pendulum cards. That made it obvious that no one knew about XYZ cards as well. Reiji had finally woken up at 6 in the morning. It was asked that all the teachers would visit the academy before the students would. Reiji then got up and fixed his bed and took a shower. He then wore his usual outfit and left his room and started headed towards the Duel Academy.

"Good morning Declan." said Banner. Reiji then turned around to see Professor Banner with his cat Pharaoh. Banner was approaching Reij.

"Morning, Professor Banner." said Reij. Both of them then started walking towards Duel Academy.

"So are you ready to begin teaching?" said Banner.

"Yes, I do believe I was meant to teach speed spells and summoning methods today." said Reiji

"I see, I will be teaching alchemy." said Banner.

"Alchemy? I don't understand, how is that related to duelling?" asked Reiji.

"Alchemy has many different combinations which can be used to make all types of formulas, like duelling we can make different combinations to make a formula to victory." said Banner. Reiji just nodded and started heading to the academy with Banner. As they got in, they went into the Chancellors room. As Reiji got in, most of the teachers were in the office as well. Everyone was discussing the teaching times and the different subjects they were teaching. All the teachers then took a seat as Sheppard came into the room.

"Good morning everyone, today is the first day in which we begin teaching our students. I just hope that you will be able to enjoy your time here. Here I have your lesson times and the different subjects you will be teaching." said Sheppard as he started giving everyone their timetable. Reiji was looking at his timetable and it turns out his lesson was the first on the list.

"Now that you all have your timetable and subject list, I hope you all can do your best. Not only for your yourself but also for the sake of the students.

It was 8:30 and all the students were arriving at the Academy. All the students went to their lesson and turns out Jaden, Syrus, Alexis, Bastion and Chazz were in Reiji's first lesson. All of the students were getting in and taking there seat but there an empty seat next to Syrus. Just then Reiji entered the room with a few books in his hands and he went over to the mechanical board and he wrote Declan. All the students were watching as they couldn't believe that the person who defeated Crowler was actually a teacher. All the girls however had hearts in their eyes except for Alexis.

"Good morning students, my name is Declan. Today I will be teaching you about the different speed spells in our game of duel monsters. However before we begin, I would like everyone to introduce themselves to each other." said Reiji. "I guess we can start from the left."

"My name is..."

"SORRY I'M LATE! I had to go help someone." said Jaden. But just as he got inside everyone was staring at him including Reiji. "Um, am I interrupting something?"

"Jaden, I would like you sit down immediately." said Reiji.

"Yes sir." said Jaden as he quickly took his seat next to Syrus.

Everyone then carried on introducing themselves and then they carried on with the lesson. Reiji just taught the basic of speed spells and what they were. But time passed fast and the lesson ended, meaning that it was time that Reiji left. It was Crowlers lesson about the different spell cards in the game. Reiji then left to the teachers lounge to plan the next the lesson. After the planning was finished. it was time for lunch so Reiji headed over to the Cafeteria to get a meal. Reiji had an early start on the line so he was able to get meal before anyone else could.

"Hello, I would like to buy a lunch meal please." said Reiji as he took out his wallet.

"Oh of course, let me just..." said a young lady. But as soon as she saw Reiji she had a giant blush on her face. Reiji was just staring at the lady waiting for his lunch but she kept staring at him.

"Um excuse me?" said Reiji.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I've never seen you before so I was a bit confused. Let me get your meal. Oh by the way, my name is Sadie" said the Sadie as she went over to kitchen and started preparing his meal. Reiji was just waiting and looking over the corridor to see all the students coming over.

"Well here you are." said Sadie as she gave him a chicken and vegetable meal.

"Thank you." said Reiji as he paid for the meal. He then took the plate of food and turned around.

"Wait!" said Sadie. Reiji then turned around.

"Yes is something wrong?" asked Reiji.

"Um...what's your name?" said Sadie being a bit shy.

"My name is Declan. Sorry I didn't introduce myself sooner." said Reiji as he turned around and started leaving. Sadie kept on staring at Reiji until he left, just then Dorothy came in.

"Sadie, are you okay? You look a bit red." said Dorothy as she carried some boxes over to the kitchen. Sadie then quickly snapped back to reality.

"Sorry, I got a bit...distracted." said Sadie.

 **At the cafeteria**

Reiji was sitting down and eating his meal but just as he was about finish some one came in.

"Hey Declan, there you are. I was wondering we could have lunch together." said Jaden as he a pack of bread with him.

"Sorry Jaden but I just finished my lunch." said Reiji as he picked up his plate.

"Oh man, how come you get to have such good food?" said Jaden.

"Teachers privilege," said Reiji. He then walked over to the clean up table and let his plate there. "By the way, where's Syrus?"

"I'm not sure, after our second class he was gone. I haven't found him since." said Jaden. "So what are you gonna do now?"

"Well I guess I should head over to the teachers lounge to prepare my classes." said Reiji as he started leaving. Reiji was walking through the corridor but just as he was about to pass a door, he bumped into someone. It was Syrus who fell on his butt. Reiji just looked down to see a piece of paper in front of Syrus. Reiji picked up the piece of paper and lent a hand to Syrus to help him up.

"Are you okay?" asked Reiji. Syrus just got up and dusted himself off but then he started looking arund the floor.

"I'm fine but where did I drop it?" said Syrus as he was frantically looking over the floor.

"Are you looking for this?" said Reiji as he showed Syrus the piece of paper. Syrus's face just lit up as he was so happy he found it.

"Yes this it it, thanks Declan." said Syrus. Reiji then gave him the piece of paper and started walking off. He finally entered teachers lounge and prepared all of his notes for his classes. It was his class again teaching about the summining methods of different card. He finished his lesson and it was the last lesson of the day. All the students were then headed home including Reiji.

 **Obelisk Blue Dorms**

Reiji finally got home and started taking a shower immediately. After he was done, he started making notes of the world he was in and the different events which happened.

"This is confusing, this world feels like the standard dimension but the people here don't know anything about Synchro or Xyz summoning. Was it really a good idea for me to reveal my summoning methods?" said Reiji as he carried on going over his notes but then he got a call. Reiji looked over his navigator and picked up the call.

"Hello?" said Reiji.

"Hey Declan, its me Jaden. I haven't seen Syrus after our classes so I was wondering if you knew where he was?" said Jaden.

"I did meet him after lunch but I thought he would meet with you. Haven't you tried to communicate him?" said Reiji.

"I tried to call him but he wouldn't pick up. Huh, wait I just got message." said Jaden as he hung up. Reiji closed his navigator and left it on the table but directly afterwards, he got a call again. Reiji picked up again.

"Declan! Syrus is in trouble! He's at the Obelisk blue girls dorm and I just got a message from Alexis saying that unless we want him suspended, we need to go and get him." said Jaden.

"Jaden it's 9:00, I'm pretty sure you're not allow into the girls dorm. I guess you shouldn't be in the girls dorm at all anyway so I can tell why they were angry." said Reiji.

"Come on Declan, I need your help. Your a teacher here so maybe you could reason with them. After all even I know it against the rules for guys to go to the girls dorm." said Jaden. Reiji didn't want to get involved in another students affairs but he knew he had to help out Jaden not just as a teacher but also a friend. After all Jaden was the reason why he got into the Academy in the first place.

"Very well, lets meet at the dock in 15 minutes." said Reiji.

"Sweet, see ya there." said Jaden as he hung up on the then picked up his key and left the room.

 **At the Docks**

Reiji was waiting at the docks waiting for Jaden, he then started untying a boat. Jaden arrived and both of them started heading towards the girls dorm. Jaden was rowing as Reiji was looking out for people, just then he noticed the three girls with Syrus in the middle with his hands tied up.

"There they are." said Reiji as he pointed over to the group. Jaden then started rowing faster and got to the girls.

"Syrus! What happened?" asked Jaden.

"Well, Jaden to put it simply. I am big loser." said Syrus.

"He was caught trespassing in the girls dorm and now that you two are here, you're trespassing as well." said Mindy.

"We can turn you in right now and have you expelled." said Jasmine.

"Syrus what were you even doing here? You should know that boys aren't allowed to visit the girls dorm." said Reiji.

"Well, I got this note saying to visit the girls dorm during the night." said Syrus as he passed the piece of paper to Reiji. Reiji then started to read the note and just sighed.

"Syrus, this isn't even Alexis's hand writing." said Reiji. This just made Syrus start crying as he realised how stupid he felt.

"So what now?" said Jaden.

"Now we get to expel you for trespassing into the girls dorm." said Jasmine.

"Oh come on, I didn't come here because I wanted to. I thought it was by Alexis." said Syrus.

"It doesn't matter why you came here, the fact is you're here and since Mr. Declan has seen you here. You guys are in trouble." said Mindy.

"Sadly what she said is true. Syrus, you should've known that you weren't allowed to visit their dorm." said Reiji. Mindy and Jasmine were giving Jaden a sinister smile. "However considering the situation, I think its best if we try to forgive and forget." said Reiji.

"What?! You're letting them go?" said Jamine. Jaden and Syrus were smiling as Reiji was trying to stick up for him.

"Well considering the fact that this was all an accident, I see no reason why we should make this situation any worse." said Reiji.

"Mr. Declan, you may be forgiving but I'm not. I can tell Miss Fontaine about this and have them expelled. Unless you duel me." said Alexis.

"If it's a duel you are wishing for, then it's a duel I shall give. However if I win, you will let them go." said Reiji. Alexis just nodded and boarded her own boat with the girls. Syrus then boarded Jaden's boat and they started rowing to the other side of the lake. Reiji and Alexis then got their duel disks ready.

"I hope you're ready." said Alexis.

"Lets begin miss Alexis." said Reiji.

"DUEL!" said both of them.

"The first turn is mine, I draw. I summon Etoile Cyber in attack mode." said Alexis. Just then a woman with white ribbons and a red outfit arrived from the water. "I'll set one card and I end my turn."

Etoile Cyber = 1200 Atk and 1600 Def

Alexis: 4000 LP and 4 cards in hand.

"My turn, I draw! I summon the D/D Cerberus!" said Reiji. Just then a monster with three heads appeared to the field. D/D Cerberus = 1800 Atk and 600 Def

"Now attack her Etoile Cyber!" said Reiji. Just then three headed monster then started charging towards the Etoile Cyber.

"(Don't think so!) I activate my trap! Doble Passe! This make's it so that your monsters attack is directed to me." said Alexis. Just then the Cerberus attacked Alexis. Alexis LP = 2200

"But in exchange for that, my monster gets to attack you directly." Etoile Cyber then started charging straight towards Reiji. But she was attacking her attacks points rose to 1700. She then kicked Reiji on the face.

Reiji LP = 2300

"(Not bad, for the sake of damaging me, she was prepared to give up her own life points.) I will set one card and I will end my turn." said Reiji. Reiji = 4 cards in hand.

"My turn I draw. I activate my spell card polymerization!" said Alexis.

"(What? Polymerization?)" thought Reiji.

"I fuse my Etoile Cyber and my Blade Skater to fusion summon Cyber Blader! I also normal summon my Cybet Tutu in attack mode." said Alexis,

Cyber Blader : 2100 Atk 800 Def Cyber Tutu : 1000 Atk and 800 Def

"I equip my Cyber Blader with fusion weapon! When a fusion monster is equipped with this card, it gains 1500 attack and defense." Just then Cyber Bladers right arm transformed into a red trident like weapon.

Cyber Blader : 3600 ATK 2300 DEF

"Now Cyber Blader!Attack his D/D Cerberus!"

"I activate my trap, Covenant with the Dark Witch. This give's my D/D Cerberus a boost of 1000 attack points."

Cyber Blader then blasted Cerberus with a lightning blast.

"(I dont understand? I remember that trap being able to destroy a card too but why didn't he use that ability?) Are you testing me? Why didn't you destroy monster?" said Alexis.

"Because I wanted to see you're true potential. And you did not disappoint me. Looks like your reputation here at this Academy was well deserved." said Reiji causing Alexis to blush. "Now please carry on with your attack." Alexis then snapped back to reality.

"(I couldn't be falling for him...am I?) Cyber Tutu attack!" said Alexis. Cyber Tutu then started spinning as she charged towards Reiji. Reiji was then hit by the kick. "I end my turn." said Alexis.

Reiji LP = 500 4 cards in hand

Alexis LP = 2200 0 cards in hand

"Oh man, this is not looking good, Not to mention Declan's going to take 1000 damage due to his covenant card." said Syrus. Reiji's life points then decreased by a 1000 after he drew a card.

Reiji LP : 500 - 1000

"Looks like this game is in the bag. You guys are gonna get expelled." said Mindy.

"You've got this Alexis." said Jasmine.

"Oh man, we're going to get expelled." said Syrus.

"Come on Sy, give Declan some faith. I'm sure he can turn this around." said Jaden.

"Don't worry Syrus, I promise you won't get expelled. I activate the effect of my Covenant with the Dark Witch, by discarding my covenant of the swamp king I can destroy the Dark Witch" said Reiji. A black whirlwind then surrounded the trap and destroyed it.

"Phew, at least he prevented that." said Syrus

"I did promise I wouldn't lose." said Reiji

"(You shouldn't make promises you can't keep.)" thought Alexis.

"And believe me, I always keep my promises. Why don't I show you. I activate my Covenant with the dark gate, I will add D/D Swiral Slime from my deck. Next I activate the effect of D/D Swiral Slime to fuse itself and my D/D Necro Slime to fusion summon D/D/D Blaze Overlord Temujin." said Reiji.

"Nice monster, sadly it's no match against my Cyber Blader." said Alexis.

"I ain't done yet, I now activate the effect of my Swiral Slime from the graveyard. By banishing it from my graveyard, I can special summon a D/D monster from my hand. I special summon the D/D/D Hell Armageddon." said Reiji

"Great! Now he has the advantage in number." said Jaden

"But Jaden those monsters still don't have enough power to take on that Cyber Blader." said Syrus.

"He's right . Even though you have two monsters, my monster is still stronger. Not to mention my Cyber Blader ability activates, because you control two monsters. My Cyber Blader's attack is doubled." said Alexis.

Cyber Blader: 5700 ATK

"That doesn't matter, because now I use the effect of my necro slime from my graveyard. By banishing it from my graveyard, I can fuse two monsters on my side of the field to fusion summon a fiend monster from my extra deck. I fuse my D/D/D Blaze Overlord Temujin and my D/D/D Hell Armageddon. Combine my two monsters and become the ultimate destroyer. Come forth D/D/D Caesar Ragmarolk the the Wave Oblivion Overlord." said Reiji.

Just then the water started forming into a giant whirlpool. From the water came a giant monster with sharp horns all over its body.

D/D/D Caesar Ragnarok the the Wave Oblivion Overlord = 3200 ATK

Cyber Blader's attack then reduces back into 3600

"Now that is a strong monster but it's still not strong enough to beat that Cyber Blader even with the attack decrease." said Syrus.

"Come on Syrus, if we've learned anything from his cards its that they have abilities which make them strong." said Jaden.

"Exactly Jaden, now my D/D/D Wave Overlord will attack your Cyber Tutu. But now my monsters effect will activate, when he attacks a monster you control. I can return one covenant card I control and target one monster you control and equip it my overlord." Reiji returned his Covenant with the dark witch and equipped the Cyber Blader.

"My Cyber Blader!" said Alexis. Mindy and Jasmine were completely shocked to see that Alexis's best monster was gone.

"Awesome! He got rid of the Cyber Blader." said Jaden.

With that the Wave Overlord carried on attacking the Cyber Tutu completely destroying it.

Alexis's LP = 0

"What just happened? Alexis Lost?" said Jasmine.

"Well, I won so I guess that means that we get to leave this behind us and move on." said Reiji.

"I understand sir, we will keep our promise." said Alexis.

"Good and I have to say, I really did enjoy this duel. With your skills, all of you will become great duellists." said Reiji. Just then Mindy, Jasmine and Alexis were blushing because of that comment.

"Well, I guess we should leave now." said Reiji as Jaden and Syrus started rowing the boat.

Over the side, there a figure who was watching the entire scene.

"Darn it, he got in my way again. Look's like I will have to look for alternatives." said the figure as they started walking away.

 **Chapter 3 End**


	4. To look out for someone

**Different Dimension Distortion**

 **To look out for someone**

A few weeks had passed since the incident at the girls dorm. Reiji carried on with his research regarding the dimension he was stuck in. He noticed how the world was mostly developed on fusion summoning and was wondering whether or not if this was the fusion dimension. But this couldn't have been the fusion dimension that he visited when he was younger because the world was nothing like how he remembered it. Reiji was inside his dorm using his computer. He spent hours trying to find any information that would involve his father, however there was nothing.

"I don't understand, the people of this dimension are used to fusion summoning yet they don't know anything regarding any other type of summoning. So far only Jaden, Syrus, Alexis and Chazz know about my synchro summoning and my pendulum card. I don't know how I'm able to use my cards without people questioning my cards. Well I shouldn't waste time here, today is the day of the promotion exams and I need to get their tests ready." said Reiji as he turned off his computer and left for the academy.

He left his dorm and made it to the academy and started getting the test papers ready. After he was finished getting the papers he headed over to his class but then a group navy soldiers ran past him protecting a captain. Reiji just kept on staring at the group and carried on walking until he bumped into Sadie. Sadie then dropped her bag of food and started picking them up. Reiji then left his test papers on the side and started helping Sadie pick up her food.

"I'm sorry. I should've been more careful" said Reiji as he picked up the cans.

"Oh Mr. Declan, no it was my fault I was in a rush." said Sadie as she was still blushing.

"Miss Sadie, may I ask you a question?" said Reiji.

"Of course and please call me Sadie." said Sadie

"I was wondering where there were so many soldiers here." said Reiji

"Oh well that's because Industrial Illusions heard about the promotion exams and wanted to send Duel Academy new cards for the students. The soldiers were securing the cards for their safe arrival." said Sadie. Reiji then finished picking up the cans and passed them to Sadie.

"Thank you very much for the information. I should be going now." said Reiji.

"Oh ok, I should start making lunch as well now. Goodbye." said Sadie as she left with her bag.

Reiji kept on walking to the classroom and headed over to his table. He left his papers and started heading towards the teachers lounge until he noticed a cloaked figure walk past him. Reiji then turned around to see the figure.

"Who are you?!" said Reiji. Just then the cloacked figure quickly started running and went past a corner. Reiji followed the figure until he got to the corner but then the figure disappeared. Reiji started looking around but there was no one in sight, he then left for his classes as the students started coming in. Reiji arrived at his class and noticed that the students came in and started taking their seats. Reiji then waited as all the students finally arrived but there was one seat that was still empty. That was Jaden's seat and Reiji didn't have the time to wait from him so he decided to start the exam. Reiji passed the papers to all of his students and they all began immediately.

20 minutes after everyone started their exam, Jaden rushed into the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late everyone." said Jaden. All the students were looking at him wondering if he was really the student who beat Crowler. Reiji just kept on staring at him.

"Jaden, you're twenty minutes late for the test and I would like it if you started immediately." said Reiji.

"Yes sir!" said Jaden as he quickly went over and sat next to Syrus and opened his paper.

There was still 30 minutes left until the test was over and Reiji was looking around to see the students. He was hearing stomach's growl from every side of the class, most of the students didn't eat much because they were too nervous. He was still looking around but as he was looking around he saw that Jaden was asleep.

"(Are you really planning on promoting like that Jaden? I guess he will just have to do better in his practical exam. Maybe I should get him some new cards for luck.)" thought Reiji. "Students carry on with you're exams, I will be leaving for a while" said Reiji as he left the class. Reiji was walking towards the card store but just then he saw Dr. Crowler.

"Mr. Declan what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your class supervising the students?" said Crowler.

"I decided to get some snacks for myself. I didn't eat much because I was preparing for the tests." said Reiji.

"Very well, I just hope you can push those Slifers to their limits. They are the disgrace of this academy and we should do whatever we must to make them the best duellist." said Crowler.

"They won't try if we make them do something they don't like. Our obligation as teachers is to help them learn about duel monsters and get stronger. Not to force them into their limits." said Reiji causing Crowler to step off. Crowler just turned his head and started walking away.

Reiji also carried on heading towards the store until he noticed that the soldiers were getting the packs ready. They opened the brief case and Miss Dorothy was doing a count on the number of packs in the brief case. Reiji carried on observing Miss Dorothy until he noticed her sliding one of the packs into her pocket. Reiji then decided to walk over to her.

"Hello, I was wondering if I could purchase some of these packs." said Reiji.

"Oh hello, I'm sorry we're not selling the cards until after the written tests are over." said Dorothy.

"Then may I ask why you decided to take a pack of cards for yourself?" said Reiji causing Dorothy to freeze on the spot. She quickly made "Ssh" face and told him to get closer.

"I'm sorry you had to see me steal a pack but you see, today my car had broken down and I had to push it up the hill on my way here. I thought I was going to be late to greet the soldiers from Industrial Illusions but then a student just came over to help me. He was wearing a red blazer so I though he was new. I was afraid he would be late for his exams but he decided to help me anyway. I was really touched by his kindness so I wanted to give him these new cards as a thank you." said Dorothy.

"(Red Blazer, late and kind enough to help her move a car. Definitely sounds like Jaden. Maybe it is best for her to give Jaden the cards.) Very well then. I see no reason not to say anything about it." said Reiji.

"Really?" said Dorothy

"Yes, I think the student who helped you deserves it after what he did. Hopefully he will be able to pass his exams at least." said Reiji as he left the store.

Back in the class room everyone was finishing their exams except for Jaden who was still asleep. Reiji just decided to go over to him and wake him up. Jaden just jumped from his seat and looked around. Reiji was giving him the cold stare and Jaden just started working on his exams again.

 **30 minutes later.**

"That is the end of the test. I would everyone to finish their sentence and put their test paper on my desk. After that you may go and get some of the new cards." said Reiji. All the students then put their paper to the side Reiji's desk and immediately started running towards the store. Reiji then collected all the test papers and started to leave the room but he noticed Bastion walking over to Jaden and Syrus who were asleep. Reiji then decided to walk over to the group.

"So how did you guys find your test?" said Reiji

"It was quite simple. I didn't even need to try as hard." said Bastion.

"Well not all of us are as smart as you." said Syrus as he was rubbing his eye.

"I know I did well enough to pass the test at least, I'll definitely get an A on the practical exam." said Jaden as he was stretching.

"Don't you guys at least want to get the new cards?" said Bastion

"Of course! I completely forgot about the new cards. Come on Jaden, or else there won't be cards left!" said Syrus. Jaden and Syrus then quickly started running towards the store to get their own cards.

"Aren't you going to get some new cards too?" said Reiji.

"No need, I have every card I need for my perfect formula." said Bastion as he left. Reiji then decided to head towards the teachers lounge to start marking the test papers.

 **An hour later**

All the students were about to begin their practical exams. All students had to duel members of their own dorm and if some were successful then some may even be able to move up in ranks. Reiji then arrived at the stadium where all the students were having there practical exam. Reiji then went over to the teachers area where every teacher was watching their students duel each other.

"Ah Mr. Declan, glad to see you made it." said Sheppard.

"It was important for me to check on the progress of my students so I shouldn't miss this." said Reiji. Crowler then arrived into the room.

"Crowler, good to see you made it as well." said Sheppard.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss this for the world." said Crowler as he sat down.

Just then all of the students that were on the arena finished their practical exams, it was time for the next set of students to start theirs. Jaden was one of them.

"Now then, next up is Jaden versus Chazz." said the announcer. Reiji was shocked at what he heard.

"What? How is this possible? Shouldn't Jaden be duelling someone from his own Dorm?" said Reiji

"Well it is written on the table, so he has no choice. I'm sure he will be fine." said Crowler.

"But Chancellor..."

"Do not worry, I'm sure Jaden will be fine. Besides it is important that we follow the rules and go with the table." said Sheppard.

"(Jaden, I hope you're going to be ok.)" thought Reiji.

(A/N This is just a reminiscence of the duel between Chazz and Jaden. If you already know the duel and outcome, please skip the three paragraphs.)

The duel began simply with Jaden just setting up defense by summoning clayman in defense. But Chazz then decided to start strong by summoning V-tiger Jet. He then activated the "Frontline Base" which allowed him to summon the W-wing catapult. Everyone was shocked to see that Chazz had new cards that no one did. He then fused the two to summon VW - Tiger Catapult. He used it's effect to change Clayman into attack mode and attacked it. Jaden then summoned Sparkman in defense and set a card, ending his turn. Chazz began his turn by summoning X-head Cannon, he used frontline base to summon Z-metal tank. He then used call of the haunted to summon Y-dragon head.

He then fused all three of them to summon the XYZ-Dragon Cannon. With that he fused both VW and XYZ to fusion summon the VWXYZ- Dragon Catapult Cannon. He used it's effect to banish Sparkman. He then attacked Jaden directly but he activated "A hero emerges" and summoned Burstinatrix in defense mode. VWXYZ used it's effect to change Burstinatrix into attack mode and destroyed it. It was Jaden's turn and he summoned the Winged Kuriboh. Every girl in the stadium was cheering at the cute fur ball.

"Is that all that he has left? Look's like this duel will end shortly." said Crowler

"Do not count Jaden out just yet, he can still turn this around." said Reiji

"Oh really, I would just love to see that." said Crowler. Both of them then focused on the duelling again.

It was Chazz's turn and he was about to attack the Winged Kuriboh (I never understood why he didn't just banish it from the start and then attack). But just as he was attacking, Jaden activated "Transcending Wings." allowing him to summon the Winged Kuriboh level 10. He used its effect to destroy VWXYZ and dealt damage equal to its attack. Chazz was left with 1000 life points, Jaden then drew Avian and attacked him directly. Everyone was silent after witnessing Chazz being defeated by a Slifer red. Reiji looked around to see that everyone was shocked by the outcome but then he started clapping which everybody then started joining into. Reiji then finally left the room.

"What?! How did he lose with the new cards I gave him?!" said Crowler.

"What new cards, Crowler?" said Sheppard.

"Nothing, I need to go grade some papers." said Crowler as he left the room. Sheppard then announced that Jaden was officially moved into the Yellow dorm.

Crowler was walking through the hall way.

"(I cannot believe he failed at defeating that Slifer! Now I have to find another method to get rid of that Slifer!)" thought Crowler. He was walking until he noticed Reiji who was standing on the corridor. Crowler was walking and tried to pass by him.

"Wait." said Reiji. Crowler then stopped and turned around.

"Yes, is something wrong?" said Crowler.

"Yes, there is. I know it was you who gave Chazz those new cards." said Reiji with a bit of anger.

"What? I don't know what your talking about." said Crowler.

"Don't play dumb with me, I also know it was you who gave Syrus the letter. But obviously your true target was Jaden wasn't it." said Reiji.

"How the heck did you possibly know?" said Crowler.

"When I read the letter that Syrus had, I couldn't figure out whose hand writing it was. I decided to go through the different hand writings of my students when I went over their reports. However none of their writings matched the one in the letter. I then finally found the one hand writing that matched the letter, yours Crowler." said Reiji causing Crowler to jump back.

"But how did you know I gave Chazz those cards?" said Crowler.

"Simple because..." said Reiji

 **An hour ago**

Reiji was walking through the corridor trying to get to the teachers lounge to start marking his exam papers. Just as he was passing through the corridors he saw the black figure from earlier entering a room, Reiji then quickly followed him into the room. He then quickly hid himself.

"Sorry Chazz but there weren't any cards left. Apparently someone already bought them." said Raizou

"That would be me." said the Black figure. Chazz and his friends then turn around to see the figure. The figure then revealed himself to be Crowler.

"Crowler? What are you doing here?" said Chazz.

"I came here to give you a gift, a gift which will help you defeat Jaden Yuki during the practical exams." said Crowler as he revealed his robes which had all the cards. Chazz and his friends were shocked to see that he had all the new cards.

"Even if you have the new cards, its not like I can duel Jaden. We're only allowed to duel students in our own dorm." said Chazz

"Leave that to me, I can fix that duel for you. I will give you all these cards and all you have to do is defeat Jaden." said Crowler.

"You got yourself a deal." said Chazz.

Reiji had overheard the entire conversation.

"That's how I knew about what you did." said Reiji.

"So what? You have no way to prove it!" said Crowler. Just then Reiji pulled out his navigator from his pocket. He then pressed a button which started replaying the conversation they just had. Crowler's face then started going pale as realised that he just got duped.

"Crowler, I'm going to warn you once and never again. You will leave Jaden and his friends alone, or else I will personally make sure that you will never teach here again." said Reiji as he started walking away. Crowler just fell on his knees.

"Why...why do you care for them so much?" said Crowler.

"Because I'm their teacher. And unlike you, I hope for the best from them." said Reiji as he carried on walking.

"(I will make him pay! If its the last thing I do, I will get him for this humiliation!)" thought Crowler.

 **During the night at the docks of Duel Academy**

"Where is he?" said Crowler. Just then a figure wearing a black trench coat and a mask had arrived behind Crowler. Crowler then turned around to see that he was here.

"Good your here...mister?" said Crowler.

"My name is Titan. So why did you bring me here?" said Titan

"I have called you here because I want you to take care of someone for me. Scare them so that they will never come here again." said Crowler. Crowler then revealed a picture of Reiji's ID card.

"Very well but I expect my payment after I deal with this target." said Titan.

"Don't worry, you will be paid as soon Declan is taken care of." said Crowler. Just then Titan started walking away smiling.

"(I will scare him indeed, I will show him the fear of the shadow realm.)" thought Titan.

 **The night after**

Reiji was still in his computer trying to put together his information to try and find out what dimension it was. There was no synchro, xyz or pendulum summoning in this dimension and it wasn't the dimension that he visited as a kid. He came to the conclusion that he somehow travelled back in time but in a different dimension.

"I don't understand, my device was meant to send me to another dimension but how did it send me back in time and in a dimension where there is no synchro or xyz summoning." said Reiji. Reiji then tried to remember back to that night when he was trying to teleport into the synchro dimension, as he was trying to start the machine. A lightning bolt came down causing the device to malfunction.

"That lightning caused my machine to break down and created a distortion in the dimension field. I'm not sure how but it sent me back in time. I need to start reconstructing my device if I'm gonna reach back home. My lancers have already visited the synchro dimension and I need to reach them soon." said Reiji. Just as he was about to carry on again, his window then opened because of the strong wind. Reiji then stood up and went over to close his window but as soon as he reached the window he noticed Alexis walking towards the volcano.

"(What is she doing at a time like this? All students should be in their dorms right now.) thought Reiji. Reiji then closed his window and was about to get back to work but then he noticed Jaden, Syrus and a third person who was huge walking to the same direction as Alexis.

"(Now what are they doing?) thought Reiji. Reiji was about to sit down and carry on working but he then started getting concerned about the students.

"I need to stop them." said Reiji as he got up. He then wore his white blazer and started heading out. He then started walking towards the same direction as Jaden and Alexis. He carried on walking until he finally reached an old abandoned dorm.

"Declan is that you?" said Syrus. Reiji then turned around to see Jaden and his friends.

"Why are you here?" said Jaden

"I noticed Alexis heading this way and then I saw you guys heading the same way. I wanted to come over to stop you and tell you to head back into your dorms. By the way, how come you guys were here later than me? I thought you all went before I did." said Reiji

"Oh we decided to hide in the forest for a quick snack break." said Jaden.

"Oh by the way Declan, this is Chumley. He's our room mate at the Slifer Red dorm." said Jaden.

"Nice to meet you." said Chumley as he offered his hand. Reiji was staring at the hand again declining the handshake. Chumley then put his hand away noticing he didn't want to shake.

"So why are you here? You guys should know that this area is off limits and you shouldn't be out at this time." said Reiji

"Well Dr. Banner told us the story behind this abandoned dorm and we just had to come over and check it out." said Jaden.

"Well Jaden, sorry to disappoint you but I'm afraid I'm going to have ask you guys and Alexis to head back into the dorms." said Reji.

"Alexis? She was here?" said Jaden.

"Wasn't she with you guys?" said Reiji.

"No, we didn't know that anyone was here." said Syrus.

"But I could've sworn I saw..." said Reiji but then they heard a scream coming through the abandoned dorm. All four of them then turn to the abandoned dorm.

"Alexis?" said Jaden.

"She's in trouble!" said Syrus. Reiji then started running towards the abandoned dorm.

"Hey Declan, wait for us!" said Jaden. Jaden, Syrus and Chumley then started heading towards the abandoned dorm, following Reiji. They carried on running until they reached a giant room with Alexis in a coffin.

"Alexis! There she is!" said said Jaden. All of them then started running towards Alexis except for Reiji. Reiji was inspecting the path.

"Jaden! Stop!" said Reiji. Just as Jaden reached the middle of the room, a giant light flashed causing everyone to block their eyes. As the light started to disappear, everyone opened their eyes to see a black figure standing next to Alexis.

"Who's that?" said Chumley.

"I am Titan, I am here for you." said Titan as he pointed towards Reiji.

"I don't care what you want with me, leave her out of this." said Reiji

"If you want to save this girl, then you will duel me." said Titan as he got his duel disk ready.

"If its a duel you want, then its a duel you'll get." said Reiji as he got his duel disk ready as well.

"This will not be any ordinary duel, this will be a duel of the shadow games!" said Titan. Just then black smoke started rising from the ground.

"Neat Part trick." said Jaden.

"This is no trick, this is the power of the shadows. Now I will show you the power of my deck!" said Titan

"DUEL!" said Titan and Reiji.

"I will begin, prepare to be sent to the shadows." said Titan as he drew a card. "I will begin by summoning the Infernal Queen Archfiend!" Just then a demon like monster came out with a purple cape.

"An "Archfiend" monster?" said Reiji.

"Yes, with their powers. I will show you the power of the shadows." said Titan.

"At a cost, I know that Archfiends require a cost of life points for their abilities." said Reiji.

"Not with this I don't, I activate Pandemonium." said Titan activating his field spell. Just then the entire field was transformed into a dark field of statues. "With this I don't need to pay the cost of monster effects and if my Archfiends get destroyed outside of a battle, I can add another one from my deck to my hand. I will set one card and now I believe it's your turn." said Titan.

Titan = 4000 LP 3 cards in hand

"My turn, I draw." said Reiji.

"Now my Queen's ability activates! During the standby phase, I can target an Archfiend monster on the field and give it 1000 attack points until the end phase and I pick the queen herself." said Titan. Queens ATK 900 to 1900

"I activate my covenant with the swamp king! This allows me fusion summon a fiend monster and I fuse my D/D Lilith and my D/D Behemoth! I summon the D/D/D Blaze Overlord Temujin!" said Reiji and then the flame pillar appeared which brought out the fiend with a flame sword and shield. 2000 ATK

"Now Temujin! Attack that queen!" said Reiji. Temujin then swung his sword which lit on fire and sliced the queen in half.

Titan - 3900 LP

"I set two cards face down and I end my turn." said Reiji

Reiji - 4000 LP, 1 card in hand.

"Way to show him Declan!" said Jaden.

"Now it's my turn, I draw. I start by activating my trap Call of the haunted. I special summon my Infernal Queen but she will not staying as I tribute her to summon the Skull Archfiend of Lightning!" said Titan. Just then a demon with shark claws and horns arrived to the field surrounded by lightning. 2500 Atk

"Now Skull Archfiend! Attack Temujin!" said Titan. Just then Skull Archfiend started charging up lightning in his hand and threw it towards Temujin.

"I activate my trap! Covenant with the dark witch, now I can discard my D/D night howling and destroy your Skull Archfiend." said Reiji. Just then a black whirlwind started flying towards Skull Archfiend.

"Now my Skull Archfiends effect activates, when he is targeted by a card effect. I can roll this dice and if the numbers land on 1, 3 or 6. I can negate that effect and destroy the card." said Titan as he rolled the dice on the ground.

"Man, that's quite a gamble. If he gets the number right, Declan's card will get destroyed." said Syrus

"Come on Syrus, what are the chances that will happen?" said Chumley. The dice kept on rolling and then the number landed on 3

"Oh nevermind." said Chumley.

"Now your trap is destroyed." said Titan. Then Skull Archfiend released a swarm of locusts from his chest and destroyed the whirlwind. "Now the attack will carry on." said Titan and then the lightining destroyed Temujin.

Reiji - LP 3500

"Oh no, now he has no monsters" said Syrus.

"Don't worry Syrus, I know he can do this." said Jaden.

"Not after this he can't." said Titan as he brought out an item which looked like the millennium puzzle.

"What's that? Some sort of necklace?" said Jaden.

"No, this is one of the tools of the shadow game and because he has lost his life points, he will lost a part of himself." said Titan. The millennium puzzle then started glowing. Everyone then covered their eyes and looked over to Reiji only to see that parts of his torso were missing.

"Declan! What happened to you?" said Jaden

"I don't know, what have you done to me?" said Reiji

"I merely showed you the power of the shadow realm. Each time you lose life points, you will lose yourself. And when you lose all your life points, you will lose not only your soul but your friends as well." said Titan. Everybody except Reiji gasped as they couldn't believe what they heard.

"I can't move!" said Chumley

"Getting..difficult to breathe." said Syrus as he fell on his knees.

"Syrus! Are you ok?" said Jaden.

"Now then, it's your move. Make it count or else your friends will pay the price." said Titan.

Chapter 4 End

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and stick around for the future. Please do read and review and give any opinions or certain duels you want Reiji to be in. Until then have a good morning/day/evening/night.


	5. I will protect them

**Different Dimension Distortion**

 **I will protect them**

Reiji 3500 LP and 0 card in hand. On field = Covenant with the swamp king

Titan 3900 LP and 3 cards in hand. On field = Call of the haunted, Skull Archfiend of Lightning and Pandemonium.

"Now do you see the power of the shadow duels! If you lose, then all of your students will lose their souls." said Titan.

"That's not going to happen, I will defeat you. I draw." said Reiji. Just then his life points decreased due to the effect of Covenant of the swamp king. Reiji LP = 2500

"Oh no, his life points." said Syrus as he tried to stand up.

"With the loss of your life points, you will lose a part of you!" said Titan as he revealed his millennium item. It started shining causing everyone to cover their eyes but when everyone opened their eyes, parts of Reiji's legs were gone.

"Oh man, Declan's not looking so good!" said Syrus.

"Come on Declan! You can do it!" said Chumley.

"I summon the D/D Magical Sage Kepler, when he's summoned to the field. I can add one covenant spell or trap card from my deck to my hand. I add the covenant of the dark gate and activate it. With this card, I can add one D/D monster from my deck to my hand. I add the D/D/D Ragnarok Oblivion Overlord!" said Reji.

"Hey its that card again." said Syrus.

"What card?" said Chumley.

"That's the same card that Declan used in his duel against Chazz." said Jaden.

"Yeah so?" said Chumley.

"Well that card isn't an ordinary card, it had some kind of special ability that none of us have heard of before." said Syrus.

"I place my Ragnarok in the pendulum zone!" said Reiji.

"The what zone? I've never heard of that before." said Titan

"That's what we were talking. He placed the card in something called the pendulum zone, but we have no idea what that is." said Syrus.

"Now I activate the effect of my Covenant of the swamp king!" said Reiji.

"What? But you don't have any other monster or cards in your hand!" said Titan.

"With the effect of my Covenant spell, if I I'm going to summon a D/D monster then I can fuse monsters from my graveyard as well!" said Reiji.

"What?!" said Titan

"Awesome, now he can fuse the monsters from his graveyard!" said Jaden.

"I fuse my Sage Kepler and Behemoth from my graveyard to fusion summon the D/D/D Oracle Overlord D'Arc!" said Reiji. Just then a blue and red vortex started forming, a woman with yellow and white armour came to the field. She had a sword and bat like wings on her back and head. Oracle = 2800 Atk

"Now with the effect of my Ragnarok, I can special summon a D/D monster from my graveyard! However, my opponent will only take half the damage for the rest of the turn." said Reiji.

"What?! How is this possible? What kind of cards are they?!" said Titan

"Amazing, I've never seen cards like that before. Not to mention his monsters are a lot stronger than those Archfiend cards!" said Chumley.

"I summon the Blaze Overlord Temujin!" said Reiji. Then all of sudden a giant black hole arrived on the ground and Temujin came out of it. But then his life points increased by 1000. Reiji LP = 3500

"What?! Why did your life points increase?!" said Titan

"Because when I special summon a monster using Ragnarok's pendulum effect, I take 1000 damage. But as long as Oracle is on the field, any time I would lose life points. I gain them instead." said Reiji.

"That's licious! That means his covenant spells won't damage him!" said Chumley

"Yeah and now Titan's outnumbered." said Syrus.

"And outmatched! Get him Declan!" said Jaden.

"Attack Oracle! Destroy his Archfiend!" said Reiji. Just then Oracle flew straight towards Skull Archfiend and sliced him in half. "Now attack him directly Temujin!" Temujin then swing his sword sending a giant flame wave towards Titan.

Titan's LP = 2750. 3 cards in hand and 2 cards on field.

Reiji's LP = 3500, 0 cards in hand. 5 cards on field.

Parts of Titan's body also started disappearing as well.

"Part's of him are starting to disappear now too Chumley!" said Syrus

"Think that can work on my waist line?" said Chumley

"I'm still in this game and therefore I still have the power to destroy you. Now it's my turn I draw! I start by summoning the Terror King Archfiend!" Just then a monster with a red cape and a giant sword arrived on the field.

"Next I equip him with Axe of despair which give's him a boost of 1000 attack points!" The blade was then replaced with a horrific ace which had a face next to it.

Terror King Archfiend 2000 - 3000

"Not good, now his monster's more stronger then both cards that Declan has!" said Jaden.

"Now go Terror King! Destroy his Oracle!" said Titan. Terror King then rushed towards Oracle and swung his axe completely destroying Oracle.

Reiji LP - 3300

"Not good, since his Oracle's been destroyed. His Covenant cards can deal him damage." said Syrus

"He won't have much life points with that though!" said Chumley.

"I will set one card and I end my turn." said Titan.

"It's my turn, I draw." said Reiji. But then Reiji quickly clenched his chest since he took 2000 damage due to his Covenant cards.

Reiji 3300 - 1300

"Declan! Are you okay?!" said Jaden

"He won't be once I use my millennium item on him! His soul will be sent to the shadows!" said Titan as he brought out his millennium item. The light appeared again causing Reiji to lose more parts of his body.

"Oh man, he's not looking so good!" said Chumley

"Hang in there Declan, remember we've got to save Alexis!" said Jaden.

"Of course, I can handle it. I activate the effect of covenant with the dark gate to add D/D/D Leonidas. I change Temujin in defense mode. I set one card and I end my turn." said Reiji.

Reiji LP = 1300 and 0 cards in hand.

"This isn't good, he's just a sitting duck like this and next turn, his covenant cards will destroy him." said Syrus.

"Your friend's right, I don't even need to attack you. I can simply end my turn and left your own cards destroy you but where is the fun in that? I draw, and I summon the Archfiend General!" An archfiend monster with the same pose as Terror King Archfiends arrived on the field. 2100 Atk

"This isn't good, both of those monster's are stronger than Declan's monster." said Syrus.

"Indeed they are, and with next my attack your finished! Go Archfiend General, destroy his Temujin!" said Titan. Archfiend General then flew straight towards Temujin and destroyed him.

"Now my Temujin's effect activates! When he is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can add one covenant card from my graveyard and the one I choose is my Covenant with the dark witch!" said Reiji.

"It doesn't matter now, go end this duel Terror King!" said Titan. Terror King then got the axe of despair ready and started running towards Reiji to swing the axe.

"I activate my trap! Lease Laundering!" said Reiji.

"What?! What does that do?" said Titan.

"I send all my many Covenant cards I control and for each I send to the graveyard, I get to draw a new card and I gain 1000 life points." said Reiji. Just then the Covenant of Swamp King and Dark Gate both were destroyed. Reiji drew two cards and gained 2000 life points.

Reiji 1300 - 3300

However the Terror King kept on charging and swing his axe at Reiji.

"Reiji 3300 - 300

Reiji then fell on his knees, starting to lose conscious.

"You have only delayed the inevitable and now your going to suffer the price!" said Titan as he brought out his Millennium item. It started shining which made Reiji lose most of the parts on his body.

"Declan! No!" said Jaden.

"(This isn't good, I don't have the energy to stand. Am I really going to lose my soul to this man?!)" thought Reiji.

But then

"(Come on now...are you really going to fall for his tricks?)" said ?

"(What? What was that?)" thought Reiji.

"(I said, are you going to believe that fool's mind games? Don't you see this has been nothing but a trick. This is no shadow game, it's an illusion.)" said ?

Reiji then looked at his body and nothing was gone. His body was perfectly fine and it was then that he realised that this was all a trick.

"Come on Declan! You need to hang in there for Alexis's sake." said Syrus.

"No need, Syrus. It seems as though we have been tricked." said Reiji.

"What? Tricked?" said Chumley.

"That's right, the truth was that this has been nothing but a mirage. We fell for nothing but smoke and mirrors." said Reiji.

"This was all a trick? But what about your body?" said Syrus.

"All fake, and if your wondering why we were weak on our legs. It's because there was knock out gas around us. Not as strong since it didn't make us go to sleep." said Reiji.

"No! This is all true! I will show with my millennium pendant!" said Titan as he brought out his millennium item. The millennium item then started glowing.

"I will not be fooled this time!" said Reiji as he threw a mystical space typhoon towards the millennium item which caused the card to go right through the item and hit Titan's hand. The millennium item then fell on the floor and started breaking. Reiji's body then recovered.

"The millennium item! Its breaking!" said Jaden.

"It wasn't even one of the millennium items, it was just a cheap party tool. Also a word of advice, try and get the name of your item right. What you had was the millennium puzzle but you called it the millennium pendant." said Reiji.

"So this was all a trick? Man these tricks were good." said Chumley.

"No this is the real shadow duel, but it doesn't matter anyway. I still have the girl and now I will take my leave." said Titan as he blasted a smoke bomb on the ground.

"Hey! He's running away!" said Jaden. Reiji then quickly started running towards him but as he running the statues on the left and right side of the room started glowing. Just then the entire building started shaking, and everyone was trying to grab something.

"How is he doing this?" said Jaden.

"I dunno but he is really good at these tricks!" said Syrus.

"I'm...not doing this" said Titan as he tried to grab something as well. But then a giant dark hole started appearing in the middle, Titan and Reiji were then sucked into the dark hole.

"DECLAN!" said Jaden as he tried to reach to him but Chumley quickly pulled him back.

"We can't reach him! The portal's too dangerous!" said Chumley.

Inside the portal

"What is this? Where am I?!" said Titan. But the entire area was covered in darkness and all he could were his monsters and Reiji.

"Haven't you had enough? When will you stop these childish games?!" said Reiji.

"I told you, I didn't do this!" said Titan. But just as finished speaking, tiny gray blobs were surrounding both Reiji and Titan. Titan was ambushed by the blobs and was starting to get covered by them. The blobs also started getting closer to Reiji but then all of sudden a giant shadow with red eyes started hovering behind Reiji causing all of the blobs to back away.

"Help me! Their attacking me! Save me!" said Titan.

"What is going on here?! I have never seen this before." said Reiji.

"(You have entered the shadow realm!" said ?

"What its you again? Who are you and why are you helping me?" said Reiji as he started looking around but no one expect Titan was around.

"(I'm one of your soldiers who is ready to risk his life to protect you...master.)" said ?

"What? Master?" said Reiji but as soon as he looked towards Titan. Titan had a deeper voice and his eyes started to glow red.

"Now we will carry on with the shadow game! I will set two cards face down and I end my turn." said Titan.

Titan LP = 2750 and 0 cards in hand. 6 cards on field

Reiji LP = 300 and 4 cards in hand.

"I draw!" said Reiji as he drew his card.

"(The card I set was magic cylinder, all he has to do is attack and then I can defeat him!)" thought Titan.

"(I can tell he has a move ready for me, I need to finish this now.)" said Reiji. "I will start by activating the spell card Monster Reincarnation! I discard on monster from my hand and then I get to add one from my graveyard and the one I pick is my D/D Lilith. I now normal summon my D/D lilith and activate her effect which allows me to add one D/D monster from my graveyard or extra deck." said Reiji.

"Extra deck?!" said Titan confused.

""I add D/D Sage Kepler! Next I activate the spell card, double cyclone! I can destroy one spell or trap I control and then I can destroy one spell or trap you control. I destroy my D/D/D Ragnarok in my pendulum zone to destroy your Pandemonium!" said Reiji. Just then a yellow tornado came in destroying D/D/D Ragnarok and a red tornado came in destroying his field spell.

"And with Pandemonium gone, your archfiend will also get destroyed!" said Reiji. Just then Archfiend General got destroyed.

"So what if my cards got destroyed, all you have is one more whose attack points are 100. It doesn't stand a chance!" said Titan.

"Your right, my D/D lilith doesn't stand a chance against you but my Ragnarok does. I set the Pendulum scale of 3 and 10!" said Reiji. Just then Leonidas and Sage Kepler were next to Reiji with the number 3 and 10 on top of them.

"You what?!" said Titan.

"Due to this scale, I can simultaneously summon monster who are level 4 or 9!" said Reiji.

"That's impossible, this is against the rules!" said Titan.

"No, this is pendulum summoning. I now pendulum summon from my extra D/D/D Ragnarok the complete Oblivion Overlord!" said Reiji. A giant portal came in the sky and through it came Ragnarok. "Now my Ragnarok's effect activates, when he is special summoned to the field. I can summon one D/D/D monster from my graveyard and the one I pick is D/D/D Hell Armageddon!" said Reiji. Just then a purple light came from the ground summoning the monster.

"What? He wasn't in your graveyard!" said Titan.

"Wrong, I sent him to the graveyard when I played my Monster of Reincarnation." said Reiji.

"So what?! They're still no match for my Terror King Archfiend!" said Titan. 3000 Attack.

"Not for long, I activate the effect of my D/D/D Ragnarok. By tributing one D/D monster on my side of the field. I can banish one monster you control and I tribute my lilith to banish your Terror King!" said Reiji.

"But because you targetted him with an effect, I get to roll this dice and if the numbers are 2 or 5, then I get to negate and destroy your monster." said Titan as he drew the dice. The dice kept rolling and it then eventually landed on a 3.

"WHAT?!" yelled Titan.

"Seems as though, your luck has ran out!" said Reiji. Ragnarok then sent his dark cape towards Terror King which completely destroyed him.

"(He may have gotten rid of my monsters but I still have my traps and as long as he attacks me, I can win!)" though Titan.

"Don't think that I forgot about your set cards just yet. I know that one of them will cost me this game, that is why I will destroy them now! I now overlay my two monsters!" said Reiji.

"Overlay? What is this? What are you doing?!" said Titan.

"I am going to be combining my monsters powers to bring out a demon who will defeat you. XYZ summon, come forth rank 8 D/D/D KALI YUGA!" said Reiji. Just then a monster who was sitting on a throne like chair had arrived. 3500 Atk

"Xyz summon?!" said Titan

"That's right and now I activate the effect of my Kali Yuga, by detaching an overlay unit. I can destroy every spell and trap card on the field!" said Reiji.

"WHAT?!" screamed Titan. Just then Kali Yuga lifted his right arm and sent out a giant purple shock wave which destroyed every spell and trap.

"MY TRAPS!" said Titan.

"Are no more, leaving you wide open! Go Kali Yuga, finish this duel!" said Reiji pointing towards Titan. Kali Yuga then started blasting twin black lightning towards Titan which sent Titan flying.

Titan LP = 0

"It's over." said Reiji. Just then the black slimes started to return and they chased after Titan. They eventually caught Titan and started engulfing him until there was nothing left. Reiji then turned around and saw a light, taking no chances he just went straight for it and landed outside the dark hole.

"Declan! Are you okay?!" said Jaden as he ran to Reiji.

"I'm fine but is Alexis okay?!" said Reiji.

"She's fine but what happened in there?" said Syrus.

"You're better off not knowing." said Reiji. There was a strong amount of wind blowing from the dark hole until it started shrinking and then it disappeared.

"I have to admit, I almost fell for his tricks." said Reiji.

"Tricks? You didn't believe that any of it was real?" said Syrus.

"No I do not, now then. We should wake up Alexis and leave now." said Reiji as he started walking towards Alexis. They were finally able to wake her up and the group decided to leave but Reiji decided to stay behind for a sec. Jaden then explained about what happened to Alexis and how Reiji had to duel some guy to save her. This made Alexis blush thinking that Reiji saved her.

10 minutes later

"He must so afraid right now. I hope Titan did the job right. He must be paralyzed with fear right now." said Crowler. Crowler then finally entered an abandoned room.

"Shadow duelist, where are you? I want to hear every detail of how you frightened him. I want to know how afraid he was." said Crowler but as soon as he looked around the room. He found Pandemonium.

"What's this? This is one Titan's card. He wouldn't leave this behind unless...he LOST! He failed me and now I must find another method to get rid of Jaden and Declan" said Crowler but just as he was reaching the door. Declan was standing at the door with his arms crossed and very angry look.

"Oh...um, what are you doing here?!" said Crowler as he started shaking seeing how angry Reiji was.

"I should have known it was you, so now you decided to go after me as well? Well, I already defeated your little shadow duellist and now you crossed the line. Tomorrow morning, every teacher and student is going to hear about what you did at the girls dorm and tonight." said Reiji.

"Well, if I'm going down. I am not going alone, I know that Jaden and his friends were here. And they broke a very important rule, a rule that will cost them their place in this academy! You know it too don't you, no students are allowed on this dorm and if any of decide to enter here, they are expelled." said Crowler.

"I can always tell the Chancellor that they were following me, to save Alexis from the goon that you sent. I may get into trouble but it will be you who will face the final judgement." said Reiji.

"It doesn't matter what reason they visited this dorm, either way they broke a very important rule and they will not go unpunished." said Crowler.

"Fine then, I will not let anyone know about tonight but in return, do not tell anyone about this. If I find out that Jaden or his friends were caught about this, I will send every person on this island the conversation we had. I won't even care if I get into trouble." said Reiji.

"Fine then." said Crowler as he started walking away.

Reiji then left through the back exit of the academy. Jaden and his friends were all waiting for him.

"Hey Declan, there you are. So did you stay back? Did you forget something?" said Jaden.

"No, just had to settle some things." said Reiji. Just then the morning sun was rising.

"Well it's almost morning. You guys should get going now." said Reiji.

"Your right, I don't wanna miss out on breakfast. See ya Declan!" said Jaden.

"See ya!" said Syrus and Chumley. All of them then started running towards their dorm.

"Those guy's really know how to attract trouble." said Reiji as he was about to leave but then it turns out Alexis was waiting for him.

"Miss Rhode's, are you okay?" said Reji.

"Yes I'm fine Mr. Declan. I actually wanted to thank you for saving me." said Alexis.

"Its okay, I was just doing what any teacher should have done. And please call me, Declan." said Reiji.

"Oh ok...Declan." said Alexis with a little blush.

"By the way, did you find anything?" said Reiji.

"What?" said Alexis.

"About your brother. That was the reason you came here right?" said Reiji.

"But how did you...know?" said Alexis.

"I did my research, I heard about how some of the students went missing. And one of them was your brother. This is him right." said Reiji as he passed a portrait with a picture of an Obelisk blue student.

"Yes this is him, I haven't seen his face for a very long time. Thank you." said Alexis.

"It's okay. You should really be going now. Miss. Fontaine will be worried that you were gone." said Reiji.

"Of course, thank you again for saving me." said Alexis as she started walking away. Reiji also started walking towards the Obelisk dorm.

"Oh wait." said Alexis.

"Yes?" said Reiji as he turned around but then, he saw Alexis give him a kiss on his cheek.

"That was my way of saying thank you." said Alexis as she ran off. Reiji was rubbing his cheek.

"These kinds of feelings...are unnecessary." said Reiji as he carried on walking.

Chapter 5 end.

(A/N I hope you enjoyed that chapter. That was the first time the Reiji has XYZ summoned and received affection. I do hope all of you can review and give me your opinions for improvements on the story or any cards you want Reiji to use. If you have any pairings you want, feel free to tell me. I hope you all can stick around for future chapters and have a good morning/day/evening/night)


	6. Because we're friends

Different Dimension Distortion

Because we're friends

It had been two days since the incident with Titan and everybody was going through their lives like normal. Reiji however ended with an additional surprise of having Alexis kiss on the cheek. Reiji however didn't want to be involved in any type of relationship while he was in this dimension mostly because he never had any feelings for anyone except his family. He always kept his mind straight and carried on looking for a method to escape that dimension. Reiji was currently asleep as it was only 5 am in the morning.

6 am, Thursday

Reiji finally woke up and started getting ready to start his day. He took a shower and made himself tea to start his day. Reiji carried on trying to find different methods of rebuilding his machine however it was difficult as he didn't have many resources to get his parts and since the world wasn't as developed, some of the technology he would have to build by himself. This was even more difficult as he had to focus on his job at Duel Academy and he had to face a lot of opponents due to Crowler's plans.

"(It's been two days since that duel with Titan and I still don't know what happened to him. Was he really using the power of the shadows?...I don't know but the most important thing I don't understand is, whose voice was I hearing when I duelled Titan?"said Reiji. Just then he was able to hear loud vehicles driving by the blue dorm. Reiji went towards his balcony to look outside but the vehicles had already passed by the dorm. Reiji just decided to get ready and finished his tea. He then wore his usual outfit and left for the Duel Academy, just as he was walking he could see many students gathered at the front of the Duel Academy, they were all whispering and speaking quietly. Reiji then walked up to them.

"What are you all doing here? Shouldn't you all be going to your classes?" said Reiji. All the students then quickly turned to Reiji and did a polite bow to him.

"Oh sorry, Mr Declan. We just heard that some students were caught near the abandoned dorm." said a Ra yellow student. Reiji was shocked at that point, did Crowler already tell everyone?

"What?! How did you hear of this?" said Reiji. He was concerned as Jaden and his friends could have gotten into trouble.

"Well...there was an anonymous person who was sending out pictures of Jaden and his heading towards the abandoned dorm." said a Slifer Red student as he took out his navigator and showed Reiji a picture of Jaden and his friends running towards the abandoned dorm. Reiji knew that he wasn't in the picture because he arrived way earlier and he was told that Jaden and his friends took a snack break before carrying on. Someone took a snapshot of them heading towards the abandoned dorm.

"(Not good, then does that mean the people in the vehicles I heard earlier were after Jaden?) Where are they right now?" said Reiji.

"I think they took them into the main communication room, all of the teachers were going to decide on a punishment." said the Slifer Red student but before he knew it Reiji was long gone. Reiji was running through hallway trying to find the communication room. He was still running but he finally found a guard standing in front of the door. He was walking towards the door but the guard quickly stepped in front of him.

"No entry here, right now there is a very important meeting going on." said the Guard. Reiji just kept on staring at the guard.

Inside the communication room

There were giant monitor screens all across the room, each having the faces of the leaders of the Academy. Jaden and Syrus were standing in the middle as they were waiting for the news.

"After seeing the evidence that was provided, you two have broken a very important rule of this academy." said Crowler.

"Yes you have, I say that these two should be suspended." said the leader of the "Disciplinary Action Squad".

"What?! Suspended?!" said Jaden and Syrus. They were both surprised that they were taking such a harsh punishment.

"That's what I suggest! You trespassed into the abandoned dorm. An anonymous message was sent around the campus revealing that you were heading to the abandoned dorm and therefore an example must be shown for those who break the rules." said the leader of the "Disciplinary Action Squad".

"But what kind of examples would be setting? That we are a bunch of hard hearted tyrants? I say we arrange something a bit more...sporting." said Crowler with a smile.

"Sporting? What do you mean by that?" said Jaden.

"Well Jaden, off the top of my head, how about you partner up with Syrus for a tag duel? Win and you're cleared, lose and you're expelled." said Crowler.

"A tag duel? That sounds sweet!" said Jaden getting excited.

"Bu..but Jaden, he said expelled." said Syrus getting nervous.

"Chancellor, I believe they have accepted the conditions." said Crowler

"Fine, then I will arrange for some opponents." said Chancellor.

"Oh now Chancellor, don't you fret about that. Allow me to handle that." said Crowler. But then...

"HOLD IT!" said Reiji. Everyone then turned towards the door only to see Reiji who was walking into the communication room.

"Mr Declan! What is the meaning of this?!" said Sheppard.

"I am here to tell you the truth about this incident. The truth is...I was the one who made them visit the abandoned dorm." said Reiji.

"WHAT?!" yelled everyone in the room. They couldn't believe what they were hearing, especially Jaden and Syrus. It wasn't even Reiji's fault, in fact he was trying to stop them but now he's taking the blame for them.

"What is the meaning of this? Are you saying that you're the reason why they went to the abandoned dorm?" said Sheppard.

"Yes, I asked them to go with me to the abandoned dorm." said Reiji.

"But why? What did you intend on doing in there? You of all people knew the rules of going into that dorm." said Sheppard.

"I heard about the missing students and wanted to investigate. However I knew it was dangerous to do it alone so I called them to help me." said Reiji.

"What? No, we were..." said Jaden but then Reiji quickly stopped him.

"Well...in light of this new confession, I guess we have no choice but to let these two go." said Sheppard.

"What? Are you insane? It doesn't matter what their intentions were, they still broke the rules and deserved to be punished. Even if it was this teachers fault." said the leader of the "Disciplinary Action Squad".

"Perhaps its better to discuss this without the students. Jaden, Syrus, you two can leave. We need to have a word with Mr. Declan." said Sheppard.

"But we..." said Jaden but again Reiji quickly stopped him. Reiji just shook his head and the two left the room. Just as they left the room, they saw a guard collapsed on the ground.

"What happened to him?" said Syrus.

"I don't know but I'm more concerned about Declan. He stood up for us and now he's going to get into trouble! Why did he say that even though it was our fault?" said Jaden.

"But what can we do? Maybe they'll go easier on him since he's a teacher." said Syrus.

"Are you kidding? He's going to get into even more trouble." said Alexis who walked into the scene. Jaden and Syrus quickly turn around to see Alexis and Bastion walking towards them.

"What do you mean?" said Syrus.

"As a teacher he knew the risks and punishments for entering the abandoned dorm. As new students, they may have gone easy on you guys but for a teacher, that's quite a predicament. He might even get fired." said Bastion.

"But he's a new teacher, doesn't that give him the same rights as us?" said Syrus.

"Afraid not Syrus, Declan still has more responsibility than all of us. But that's why I need to tell them the truth." said Alexis.

"I don't think that we should go in right now, after all they were all pretty mad when Declan entered. Maybe we should get this guard to the nurse's office first. The group then took the knocked out guard to the nurse's office. Miss Fontaine then arrived into the room and started checking on the guard. Turn's out he was hit in a vital nerve point which knocked him out. The group then left the nurse's room and started walking back to the communication room.

Half an hour later, the group was still waiting for Declan. The meeting was still going and the group was getting more and more anxious. Jaden was worried since Declan took the blame for their actions. Alexis was also concerned because Declan saved her from Titan and she knew how she felt about him. The door to the communication room then finally opened. The group then quickly jumped up waiting for Declan to leave. Declan then got out of the room with his head down.

"Declan! What happened in there?" said Jaden. Declan didn't answer and just carried on walking. Jaden then quickly went in front of Reiji.

"Declan? What's wrong? Talk to me man." said Jaden. Reiji was still silent.

"Declan?" said Alexis as she got closer.

"I'm sorry guys but right now, I need to be alone." said Reiji as he carried on walking and left the group.

"This is all my fault, Declan doesn't deserve this punishment." said Jaden.

"No Jaden, this is all my fault. This all began because I decided to head into the abandoned dorm for my brother. I'm the one who should've been punished." said Alexis.

"I don't think playing the blame game is going to help anyone. Maybe it's best if we all just go and tell Chancellor Sheppard the truth." said Bastion.

"Good idea, lets go." said Jaden. The group then decided to head towards the Chancellor's office. They finally reached the office and opened the door. Sheppard was looking outside through his office window.

"Chancellor Sheppard, we need to speak to you." said Bastion. Sheppard then turned around the see the group of student's in front of his door.

"Of course, come in." said Sheppard as he went towards his chair and sat down. The group then came in and went near the Chancellor's table.

"So what did you want to speak to me about?" said Sheppard.

"We wanted to talk to you about the dorm incident. The truth is that Declan didn't actually invite us, we went there because we wanted to know about the missing students. In fact, Declan was only there to stop us." said Jaden.

"What?" said Sheppard. Sheppard was surprised to hear the truth, he knew that Declan wouldn't have broken the rules so easily but why would he lie.

"It's true Chancellor Sheppard, I was the first one who decided to go into the abandoned dorm. I wanted to find any type of information about my brother but when I went there, I was kidnapped. Declan, Jaden, Syrus and Chumley actually came to rescue me." said Alexis.

"You were kidnapped? And Declan rescued you?" said Sheppard. He couldn't actually believe it. Not only did Declan try to stop them but he even rescued Alexis.

"Yes Chancellor, so please if you're going to punish anyone, punish me. Going into the abandoned dorm was my idea to begin with. So please don't fire Declan." said Jaden.

"Fire him? You guys don't need to worry about anything, we were not going to fire him." said Sheppard.

"Really? Then what happened, Declan was looking pretty upset when he left the room." said Syrus.

"I can't blame him for being angry, the truth is that we all decided to give him a chance to redeem himself." said Sheppard.

"Redeem himself? Does that mean...?" said Alexis.

"Yes, we allowed Declan to have a duel and if he wins, he won't be punished." said Sheppard.

"I'm guessing there is a "but".." said Bastion

"Indeed, but if he loses, he will have to leave Duel Academy." said Sheppard. Everyone was surprised to think that if Declan loses the duel, he will lose his position in the academy and his friends.

"Why are you guys worried? We know Declan's duelling skills, he won't lose." said Jaden.

"Yes but sadly, it's going to become a lot more difficult." said Sheppard. Everyone was confused at that comment.

"More difficult?" said Alexis.

"One of the conditions of the match was that Declan has to take on two opponents at once." said Sheppard. Everyone was shocked to hear that there was going to be an unfair duel. Declan will have to take on two opponents.

"Two opponents?! So they get to have 12 cards and Reiji only gets 6?" said Syrus.

"I know it may be unfair for Declan, however he agreed to the condition." said Sheppard.

"He agreed?! How can he do this?" said Syrus.

"Come on Sy, if he agrees it means he can handle it." said Jaden.

"(If you only knew the rest of the story.)" thought Sheppard.

"Even so, its going to be difficult for Declan. Chancellor Sheppard, you know the truth now. Can't you stop the punishment?" said Alexis.

"I'm afraid its too late, Declan already agreed to the terms of the duel and the only way for him to get out of this is to win the duel." said Sheppard.

"I guess we have no choice but to agree, Declan is going to be on his own." said Bastion.

"Right now, there is nothing we can do for Declan now. We can only hope for the best for him." said Alexis.

"Okay, thanks for your time Chancellor." said Jaden as the group finally left.

"I see you were just trying to save your students Declan but to even go so far as to lying and covering for them. You really were the right teacher for the job but even I know that some things are impossible." said Sheppard.

At the Blue Dorm

Reiji was sat down on a chair in his room and going through his deck. He was trying to get the right cards for the duel.

"(I agreed to their conditions but I guess it will be difficult. I need to make sure that my deck will be able to handle any opponents that they send.)" thought Declan. Declan carried on fixing his deck but then there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Declan, can we come in?" said Jaden.

"(Jaden? I thought I told him to leave me alone.)" thought Reiji.

"Come on Declan, we know you're here." said Jaden.

"(He won't leave until I let him in.) Okay, hang on." said Reiji as he went towards the door and unlocked it. When Reiji opened the door he saw Jaden, Syrus and Alexis.

"What are you guys doing here?" said Declan.

"We heard about the your duel and how your going to take on two opponents at once. Are you sure you can do this?" said Alexis.

"Don't worry guys, I accepted the conditions because I knew I would be able to handle it. I know it will be difficult but I can do it." said Reiji. Jaden then looked at the table and his deck.

"Well...how about we lend you some of our cards? Maybe we can help you make your deck stronger." said Jaden as he started walking towards Reiji's deck. Reiji then quickly stood in front of Jaden stopping him.

"It's fine Jaden, my deck is a one of a kind. It was made to get stronger by itself." said Reiji.

"By the way, Declan I always wanted to ask you. What were those cards that we saw before?" said Syrus. Reiji then froze on the spot.

"Yeah, I've never seen or heard of pendulum cards or zones. You even used something called "synchro summon" in your duel with Chazz." said Jaden.

"(Looks like they still remember, I don't know how I can explain it to them) Jaden, Syrus, Alexis...I can't tell you anything regarding my cards. I can only tell you that the secret behind my cards isn't ready for the world to handle." said Reiji. All three of them give Reiji a face of dissapointment.

"Well...I guess if your not ready to share your secret, then I respect that." said Jaden.

"Thank you Jaden." said Reiji.

"Declan, there is something that I wanted to ask you." said Syrus.

"What is it?" said Reiji

"Why do you keep doing saving us? You always had our backs and even now you took blame for something we did. Aren't you afraid of the punishment?" said Syrus.

"It's because I don't have a reason to worry. When I look at you guys, I see proud duellists who are ready to grow and get stronger but there are always those who are ready to stop you. I will not let anyone lose their hopes and chances just because of a simple punishment." said Reiji. Everyone was then staring Reiji. "And of course, you guys are my friends".

Jaden and Syrus then started to have teary eyed looks on their faces and started running towards Reiji and hugged him. Reiji however was staring at the two just waiting for them to let him go. Jaden and Syrus then finally let go of him.

"Don't worry Declan, we'll be supporting you all the way from the audience." said Syrus.

"I doubt it, when I will be duelling, it will be done privately." said Reiji causing everyone to have a shock on their faces.

"What?! Are you saying we don't even get to watch you duel?" said Jaden.

"I'm afraid so, it's fine I asked for it. Its better that way." said Reiji.

"But now I won't be able to cheer you on." said Jaden.

"Don't worry guys, I can definitely handle it." said Reiji.

"Well, I guess we should probably leave him alone now. He's still getting his deck ready for the duel." said Alexis.

"Okay, we'll see ya Declan. Call us if you need our help!" said Jaden as he got up and left the room with Syrus and Alexis. Reiji then went over to his deck and picked up a card.

"I have to make sure that my deck can accomplish that condition no matter what, or else it will be the end." said Reiji. He then placed his card back down and went towards the window.

"I know it will be difficult but I have no choice, I will defeat my opponents. Then I need to start working immediately." said Reiji.

Chapter End

(A/N Even I know this chapter wasn't that great. I wish to apologise to everyone who was expecting a duel this chapter and the slow update. I had work and college so I might upload a bit slower then daily. Also I need your help, this might be lame but I really can't think of a good reason for Reiji to tell the world about the different summoning methods. If you have any opinions, then please do share it since I am a noob and I really could use the help. Also the duel with the paradox brothers will be in the next chapter so please do tell me if you would like Reiji to OTK or have a proper duel. So please do review for your opinions and I hope you guys stick around for future chapters. Have a good morning, day, evening and night.)


	7. Against the Paradox Part 1

**Different Dimension Distortion 7**

 **Against the Paradox Part 1**

It's been a week since Reiji was told that he would have to take on two opponents at the same time. Reiji wasn't concerned, he had taken on even stronger opponents from the future and dimensions. Reiji was fixing his deck and trying to get the plans for his machine but it was all false hope since he couldn't build it. He had to find a way home, take care of teaching and his students. He was having it pretty difficult lately.

 **Blue Dorm 7pm**

Reiji was sat on his chair with his cards in front of him, trying to think of every tactic and combo he could use in desperate situations.

"The duel is tomorrow and I need to win if I plan on staying here. I don't know who my opponents are but I know I can defeat them." said Reiji as he walked over to his balcony. "The only thing that will be challenging is the condition they put in this duel. I know it it wont be easy but I have to win." said Reiji as he went back into his room and left for dinner.

 **Red Dorm 7.11 pm**

Jaden and Syrus were in their rooms with Chumley. Jaden and Syrus were still silent because of what Reiji did for them. Jaden was on his bed laying down and Syrus was sat on the chair looking for his power bond spell card. Chumley was watching both of them from the top bed and knew his friends really needed some way to cheer up.

"Come on guys, I know you're upset for Declan but do you really think he would do this if he didn't know that he would win?" said Chumley. Jaden then got off the bed and Syrus turned around to Chumley.

"Chumley...it's not that. Even I know that Declan can beat anyone, it's just that he's always been looking out for us. I mean ever since we came here, he's always been the one to stick his neck for us." said Jaden.

"Yeah, I mean he was the one who saved me when I got caught at the girl's dorm." said Syrus as he left his power bond spell on the table.

"I feel as though we've been the bad friends this entire time, we're the reason why he's in all this trouble and now because of us again, he could lose his job." said Jaden.

"But that's what friends do, he stuck up and saved us because he considered us his friends. He didn't risk his life and saved you from getting expelled just so you could be all depressed. If you wanna thank him then why don't we go cheer him on tomorrow?" said Chumley.

"Thanks Chumley and you're right. But the only problem is that the duel is gonna be in the private duel arena. We can't go there." said Syrus. Jaden then jumped off his and went over to Syrus and patted him on the back.

"Come on Sy, do you really think that can stop us? We need to find a way to get in, our buddy needs the support and I say we give it to him." said Jaden.

"Yeah you're right, but I just hope he can win or else he'll be riding the bus out of here." said Chumley.

"That's exactly why he's not gonna lose and duh Chumley, we're on an island, so bus?" said Jaden/

"Okay Okay, can we please go for dinner now?" said Chumley. Just then all three of their stomachs started growling and they all started laughing. They all then went down to their cafeteria to have their dinner.

 **The next day**

 **Duel Academy 6 am**

Crowler was walking towards the duel academy in his usual attire. He had to get their early so that he could get all the preparations for the tag team that arrived at the island.

"(With this duo on the island, there is no way that Declan can win. Even the king of games had difficulty beating these two. Not to mention Declan also has that special condition." said Crowler. Crowler was walking towards the entrance but then he noticed someone standing at the front.

"Dr. Crowler!" said Chazz.

"Chazz? What are you doing here?" said Crowler.

"I'm here because I want you to put me in that tag duel I heard about." said Chazz.

"What? How did you hear about that?" said Crowler.

"The news was spreading like wildfire at the Academy and when I found out that Declan was duelling, I had to get in." said Chazz.

"I see but you do know that this duel will determine his future at this academy." said Crowler.

"I know and that's why if anyone is gonna ruin him, it has to be me." said Chazz.

"You?" said Crowler.

"Yes, I know I can beat him. I know I can send him packing this time." said Chazz

"Sorry but you'll be sitting this duel out Chazz." said Crowler.

"What? Why?!" said Chazz

"Don't get me wrong, your duelling skills are truly admirable but I'm afraid I'm not taking any chances this time. Which is why I brought in the most powerful tag duellist in the world!" said Crowler. Crowler then carried on walking towards the entrance and went inside the academy.

"Tch, even if I don't get to take him down. At least he'll get his punishment for messing with the Chazz." said Chazz as he went the other way.

So the day carried on like normal for the students. They all went to their classes and had their lunch but they were all still excited about the Tag duel that was going to happen today. They were all silently going through their day and waiting for classes to be over so they could go watch. Jaden and Syrus were just staring at the time all day and tried to get out of their classes as soon as they could.

"Okay everyone, I believe that's the end of class." said Professor Banner. Just then all of the students quickly got up from their seats and ran off to the duel arena. Jaden and Syrus however were taking there time as they knew that there was no easy entrance to duel arena since it was meant to be private. All the students were rushing towards the duel arena but as soon as they got there, there were guards covering the door with warning signs next to them.

"Hey, what's going on?!" said a Slifer student.

"This duel is private and we have been instructed to not let anyone in." said Guard 1.

"What?! That's so not fair, we wanted to watch this duel! We never get see something like this." said a Ra yellow student.

"Well what your asking for doesn't matter. We have rules to keep." said Guard 2

"This is so not fair! We deserve to watc..." said an obelisk blue student.

"ENOUGH!" said the leader of the "Disciplinary Action Squad". Just then all of the students quickly turned around to see a tall woman in military uniform. All of the students were tense and quickly getting out her way. "This duel is private and you will follow the rules or else you will be suspended."

"Suspended?!" said all the students as they all started leaving. The only students that were still at the location were Alexis and Bastion.

"I can't believe they won't allow us to watch." said Bastion annoyed. He was really hoping to see the full extent of Declan's duelling since the Duel Academy registration.

"It can't be helped and besides, Declan asked for this." said Alexis as she walked over to Bastion.

"Alexis, good to see you. And wait, Declan asked for this duel to be private?" said Bastion.

"Yes, apparently he didn't want anyone to see the outcome." said Alexis. Alexis was lying as she knew that Declan just didn't want everyone to know his summoning methods just yet.

"Shame, I was really hoping to see his duelling skills." said Bastion.

"Well I guess we have no choice but to follow the rules, come on." said Alexis as she started walking away but just as they got towards the end of the corridor, they noticed Syrus, Jaden and Chumley sneaking away.

"What are they doing?" said Alexis.

"Don't know but why not find out?" said Bastion as he went after them. Alexis then soon followed Bastion. Jaden and his friends carried on sneaking towards the back of the duel arena but there were still guards on some parts of the arena. They carried on walking slowly but then Chumley felt a tip on his shoulder which completely caught him off guard. Chumley was about to yell but Jaden quickly covered Chumley's mouth.

"Ssshh! Chumley, it's us!" said Bastion quitely.

"What are you guy's doing here?" said Syrus.

"Well we saw you guys heading towards the duel arena so we decided to follow behind." said Alexis.

"We just wanted to be there for Declan for his duel today and we had to get in no matter what." said Jaden.

"Yeah, that's why we decided to watch the duel from the upper parts of the arena. Luckily for us, we found a way in." said Syrus.

"Really? Then can we come along?" said Bastion.

"Of course, I'm sure the more people supporting Declan the better. Let's go." said Jaden. Then all of them started going from the back and went near the stairs leading to the upper parts of the arena. Alexis then tapped Jaden's shoulder.

"Jaden, can I talk to you for a second?" said Alexis.

"What is it?" said Jaden.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to bring Bastion with us? I mean what if Declan uses one of his secret cards?" said Alexis.

"Oh...didn't think of that but I'm sure that Declan wouldn't mind if one more person knows. I hope." said Jaden.

"(Me too.)" thought Alexis. They all then started walking towards the upper section of the arena but they were behind a wall so they wouldn't be easily noticed. There was no one at the duel arena just yet since Declan and the tag duellist were still in the changing room.

"Guess we arrived a bit sooner then I thought, we should probably wait a bit." said Jaden.

"Yeah, I guess so. But I wonder where Declan is right now?" said Syrus.

 **Inside changing rooms**

Declan was rinsing his face with water. He then wore his white obelisk uniform and got his deck and duel disk ready since it was almost time. As he got them both, he started leaving the changing and started heading towards the arena but just as he was about to leave. Crowler was standing next to the door, waiting for him.

"Crowler, what are you doing here?" said Reiji

"Oh just here to say good luck. After all with the condition that we put on this duel, I doubt you have a good chance of winning. I bet not even the king of games would be able to win." said Crowler.

"That's your flaw Crowler, you underestimate me and I will show you that I can overcome anything." said Reiji.

"Yes well, I would love to see you overcome this challenge." said Crowler. Crowler started walking and tried to walk past Reiji but just as got next to him.

"By the way, it wasn't me who told them about the abandoned dorm incident." said Crowler as he started walking away.

Reiji was just staring on the ground and clenched his fists. "I know." said Reiji as he carried on walking towards the arena. He finally got to the arena only to find no one around the arena and the empty seats everywhere. This was probably for the best since he didn't want anyone to know about his other cards just yet.

"Look's like I'm here early, I wonder where my opponent's are..." said Reiji but then two figures just started back flipping to the other side of the arena where Reiji was standing. "What the?" Just then the two figures jumped above Reiji and landed next to each other. Both of them then stood up, crossing their arms together.

"Salutations you fool" said the figure in the red.

"Hope you're ready to duel." said the figure in green.

Reiji was just staring at them in confusion. So these were his opponents, he never met such an odd duo before so it was interesting to see what they could do against him.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Declan." said Reiji.

"I am Para." said Para

"I am Dox" said Dox

"And together we are the Paradox brothers." said both of them.

"(The Paradox Brothers? I have heard of them, I remember researching about them in the LDS duel history archive. They were duelling mercenary's and the best tag duellist in the world. Maybe this might just be a challenge after all.)" thought Reiji. "I believe you know the additional condition that has been put for me in this duel. That I have to begin with 2000 life points and you two get 12000."

"Of course we know, this makes it more easy." said Para.

"And with the two of us, this will end swiftly." said Dox.

"I believe we should now begin." said Para

"And soon enough, you will meet your end." said Dox.

"(I hope they don't plan on rhyming through our duel) Very well, let's begin." said Reiji as he walked over to the other side of the duel arena. "Lets begin."

"DUEL!" said Reiji, Para and Dox.

"I will begin, I draw. I normal summon the D/D Magical Sage Kepler! When this card is summoned, I get to add one "Covenant" card from my deck to my hand and I will add the "Covenant with the dark gate"! Next I activate my dark gate which allows me to add one D/D monster from my deck to my hand. I add the "D/D Lilith" to my hand. Then I set two cards and I end my turn." said Reiji.

 **Reiji LP : 2000 4 cards in hand and field.**

 **Monster : D/D Sage Kepler 0 Atk/Def**

 **Set cards : 2 Face up: Covenant with the dark gate**

"You must be joking, I'm surprised that thing even has an attack mode." said Para as he drew a card. "This on the other hand is stronger, my Jirai Gumo!" Just then a giant spider (Ech, hate those things) like monster arrived on the field.

 **Para and Dox LP : 12000 5 cards in hand and 1 on field.**

 **Monster: Jirai Gumo 2200 Atk/100 Def**

"Then I guess I draw." said Reiji but then Covenant of the Dark Gate activated which decreased his LP down to 1000.

"Look brother, his life points are falling." said Para.

"And soon enough, he will lose everything." said Dox.

"I activate the effect of D/D/D Leonidas from my hand, when I take effect damage, I can special summon it on my side of field and regain the life points I lost." said Reiji as his life points increased to 2000. A warrior with a golden Spartan like amour came to the field, he had a giant sword and shield and a red cape. "Now I activate my Covenant with the Swamp King, this allows me to fuse two monsters to summon a fiend monster. I fuse my D/D Sage Kepler and my D/D lilith from my hand, to fusion summon the D/D/D Blaze Overlord Temujin!" said Reiji. A fire pillar came from the floor summoning the fire fiend. "(I can't attack yet since Dox hasn't had his turn yet. I need to see their power first)I next activate the effect of my dark gate to add D/D/D Hell Armageddon from my deck. I end my turn."

 **Reiji LP : 2000 3 cards in hand**

 **Monsters : D/D/D Leonidas and D/D/D Blaze Overlord Temujin**

 **Face up spells: Covenant with the dark gate and swamp king**

 **Set cards : 2**

"The best defense is also the greatest offense. Come forth, Kaiser Sea horse!" said Dox.

"Now, I activate my spell card, "Tribute doll"! To activate this, I must tribute one monster on our side of the field. Luckily my brother is really considerate with his. " said Dox as he nodded to his brother and Para nodded back. "Farewell Jirai Gumo!" Just then a dark tentacle came over and started engulfing the insect monster and destroyed it. "Now I am allowed to summon a level 7 monster this turn, and I choose to summon Kazejin!". A whirlwind started appearing on the field and from the centre of it rose a green ball monster with arms and "Wind" written in Kanji on its head.

Kazejin : 2400 Atk/ 1200 Def.

"He sacrificed his brother's monster to summon a better one for the team. Now that's tag duelling." said Bastion.

"Bastion, whose side are you on? Declan has it hard enough taking on those two with only 2000 life points."said Syrus.

"Nothing to worry about Sy, Declan still has a monster whose stronger than that Kaze...something." said Jaden.

"(Not bad, he used his brothers monster to summon an even stronger monster. These two really know how to work like a team.)" thought Reiji.

"Do you actually think you know anything of this game?" said Para

"You're a loser, you're a joke, in other words, you're lame!" said Dox

"And if he thinks that this is starting to get gruelling" said Para.

"Wait until I draw and give you a true schooling!" said Dox.

"(They're really going to carry on rhyming through out this duel." thought Reiji.

"I play Dark Designator! This powerful spell card allows me to call out of any monster that I can think of and if it's anywhere in my brother's deck. It's added immediately to his hand! Now let me see here, Sanga of the Thunder!" said Dox

"Hahaha, what do you know? It's right here ready to tear them assunder!" said Para as he picked out Sanga of the Thunder from his deck.

"How is this fair? Those two know each others deck like the back of their hand, of course he knows that card will be in his deck." said Syrus.

"Of course Syrus, that was the point. That's called tag duelling, knowing each others deck and helping each other out. These two really know the meaning of team work." said Alexis.

"Come on guys, we need to cheer on for Declan. Quietly of course, or else we'll be out of here." said Jaden.

 **Back on the arena**

"The duel just started!" said Para as he rose his left arm.

"And yet it is almost done!" said Dox as he rose his right arm.

"For your demise, has already begun!" said Para and Dox, pointing at Declan.

 **Dox LP : 12000 2 cards in hand**

 **Field : Kaiser Sea Horse 1700 Atk/ 1650 Def, Kazejin 2400 Atk/ 2200 Def**

"(These two are really ready to go all out, I need to make sure that I can push them down a bit first)" thought Reiji. "I draw, I activate the effect of dark gate. With it, I add "D/D Night howling" from my deck. Go Leonidas! Attack Kaiser sea horse!" said Reiji. Just then Leonidas lunged towards Kaiser Sea Horse and sliced him in half.

"Ugh!" said Dox. **Para/Dox LP : 11100**

"What? Why didn't Declan attack the Kazejin? He had so much more attack points." said Chumley

"Actually, he's playing it smart. Kazejin has an ability which makes the attacking monster's attack points zero. So if Declan actually attacked Kazejin, he would've lost." said Bastion.

"Wow! So Declan actually thought this through, he's good!" said Syrus.

"Come on Declan, you can do this!" said Jaden (Quietly)

"Now I set one more card and I end my turn." said Reiji.

 **Reiji LP : 2000 4 cards in hand**

 **Monsters : Leonidas 2600 Atk/ 1200 Def and Temujin 2000 Atk/ 1500 Def**

 **Set : 3 cards**

 **Face Up Sp/Tr : Covenant with Swam King and Dark Gate**

"You may have given us some minor damage but it is nothing that me and my brother cannot manage! I draw." said Para as he drew a card. "I play "Monster Reborn" and I bring back the frightful Kaiser Sea Horse!". Just then a giant light came from the ground and the blue warrior came. "Now I tribute the Kaiser Sea Horse, witness our true force! Sanga of the Thunder!" Just then the sea horse disappeared and a lightning bolt struck down on the ground. The ground then opened and a golden monster with the "Thunder" (in Kanji) came to the field.

"(Amazing, now he has two level 7 monsters on the field. I guess he just needs one more and their true power will be revealed.)" thought Reiji.

"How is that possible? He only used one monster to summon a level 7?" said Syrus

"That's due to Kaiser Sea horse's special ability. It counts as two tribute for the summoning of a light monster." said Bastion

"Now I activate the "Autonomous Action Unit", for this I pay 1500 life points and I summon one monster from your graveyard and I pick "D/D Lilith"." said Para. Para LP : 9600

D/D lilith then rose from the ground in attack mode. 100 Atk

"She will not stay for long because I play "Tribute Doll", to make her gone!" said Para. Just then the black tentacles came in and destroyed Lilith. "Now witness our power unseen, and come forth, Suijin!". A monster with "Water" in Kanji came to the field.

"Oh no! Now those guys have more stronger monsters then Declan!" said Syrus.

"But that's not the last of it, when all of them are on the field. An even stronger monster will appear!" said Bastion.

"What?!" said Syrus, Chumley and Jaden.

"Three monsters on our side, what could be better?" said Para

"I know what brother, when they come together!" said Dox. Reiji was just staring at the monsters, knowing what was coming to get him.

"Prepare yourselves, I sacrifice Kazejin, Suijin and Sanga of the Thunder! So that I can now summon the ultimate monster! GATE GUARDIAN!" said Para. A monster combined with all three of the monster had arrived on the field. Suijin in the bottom, Kazejin in the middle and Sanga on the top.

 **Gate Guardin : 3750 SAtk / 3400 Def**

"Gate Guardian! Now that's a big monster!" said Chumley

"Not to mention strong!" said Syrus.

"Will you guy's stop being so impressed?! Declan's in a bad situation!" said Alexis

 **Back on the arena**

"Just wait for his attack, attack D/D/D Leonidas! Tidal Surge Attack!" said Para. Just then lightning started forming around the Guardian's head and water started forming as well. Both of them combined and blasted like a hydro pump with thunder. It hit Leonidas directly causing him to get blasted away.

Reiji LP : 850

"Oh no! Declan's under a 1000 life points, that mean's his "Covenant" spell card's will destroy him!" said Syrus.

"Not helping Syrus!" said Chumley

"Come on Declan, you have to find a way." said Jaden

 **Back to the Arena**

"Not bad but as they say, the bigger they are, the harder they fall. So I will just have to bring it down." said Reiji.

"I now set one card face down and now lets see how you turn this around." said Para

 **Para LP : 9600, 0 cards in hand**

 **Monsters : Gate Guardian**

 **Set: 1**

"I draw!" said Reiji.

"Now your "Covenant" card will destroy you, what will you do?" said Dox

"I will activate a trap! Lease Laundering! With this, I can send all my face up "Covenant" cards to the graveyard and gain 1000 life points for each and I also get to a draw card for each card I sent to the graveyard." Just then a giant whirlwind came in and destroyed both "Dark Gate" and "Swamp King". Reiji LP 2850

"A lucky trick but it will not last long" said Para

"With our Gate Guardian, your life points will be gone!" said Dox

"Is that so? Now allow me to show a part of my power!" said Reiji.

"What?!" said both Para and Dox

"I will begin by summoning the D/D Night howling and activating it's effect, I can special summon a D/D monster from my graveyard. I choose the D/D Lilith and activate her ability. I can now add one D/D monster from my extra deck! I add the D/D Magical Sage Kepler!" said Reiji

"Extra? What is this? I've never seen these types of cards before, what deck is he playing?" said Bastion.

"If only we knew." said Syrus

"Yeah, he hasn't even told us what type of cards he's using." said Jaden

 **Back to the Arena**

"I now tune these monsters together, so that I can summon a new type of monster. I synchro summon, the D/D/D Gale Overlord Alexander!" said Reiji. Just then the monster started shining into stars which brought a light covered in whirlwind. Out of that whirlwind came a monster with a green cape and a giant blade! Alexander : 2500 Atk / 2000 Def

"Synchro what? What is that card?!" said Para

"We have never seen such things!" said Dox

"This is unbelievable, what cards is he playing? I have never seen a synchro card before." said Bastion.

"We've seen it once. When he duelled against Chazz, he used it to bring out an even stronger monster." said Alexis.

"Yeah, he got 5 monsters in one turn because of that card." said Jaden.

 **Back to the Arena**

"Now I activate the effect of Swiral Slime from my hand, I can fuse itself and one other D/D monster and I fuse the D/D Cerberus! To fusion summon the D/D/D Oracle Overlord D'Arc!" said Reiji. Just then a red and blue vortex came in and out of it came the dark warrior with bat like wing and armour. Oracle D'Arc : 2800 Atk / 2000 Def

"Now that's the monster he used against that shadow duellist guy." said Jaden.

"It's strong but it doesn't have enough power compared to the "Gate Guardian"." said Bastion

"How about not thinking so negatively, I'm sure he has a trick up his sleeve." said Alexis

 **Back to the Arena**

"Now the effect of my Temujin activates, when a D/D monster is special summoned to my side of the field. I can special summon a D/D monster from my graveyard and I choose the D/D Lilith. Now my Alexander's effect activates, when a D/D monster is summoned to the field, I can special summona level 4 or lower D/D monster and I summon the D/D Cerberus from my graveyard." said Reiji

"Tch, you may have the power in numbers but our "Gate Guardian" is still stronger!" said Para.

"He's right, he has many monsters but that's no good against that strong monster." said Bastion

"I now overlay my two monsters! Combine your powers to form into a new monsters! I XYZ summon the D/D/D Caesar the Wave Overlord!" said Reiji. Just then a whirlpool started rising from the ground and out of it came a monster with purple armour and 4 spikes behinds it back. It also had a giant blade and two light balls circling it. Caesar : 2400 Atk / 1200 Def

"I can't believe what I'm seeing, I can't believe such cards exist. How can he know about all of this?!" said Bastion.

"No idea, but man those cards are cool!" said Jaden.

"Jaden, as impressive as they are, they still don't have enough attack points to defeat that Guardian." said Syrus.

Back to the Arena

"I don't know how you summoned them but it matters not!" said Para

"For you cannot win, if that's all you got!" said Dox. Reiji was just pushing his glasses back.

"I'm not done yet, I set the pendulum scale of 4 and 8! I place the D/D/D Hell Armageddon and D/D Proud Ogre!" said Reiji. Just then two light's form on the right and left of Reiji, with the numbers 4 and 8.

"What is that now?! Did he pendulum scale?!" said Bastion.

"Seriously, he's just full of surprises. I wonder what they can do." said Jaden.

"With this I can simultaneously summon any number of D/D monsters from my hand or extra deck whose level are between my pendulum scales! I pendulum summon the D/D/D Leonidas!" said Reiji. Just then a portal arrived between the two scales and a golden light shined down, summoning the D/D/D Leonidas once again.

At that point, everyone had their mouths completely open as they couldn't believe what they witnessed. Reiji just summoned a field full of monsters with no trouble at all.

"Now I activate the effect of pendulum cards!" said Reiji.

"What?! Those cards have additional abilities?!" said Bastion. He was completely astonished that he saw cards that he could never calculate before.

"I pay 500 life points so that I can give Oracle D'Arc an extra 500 attack points. My Hell Armageddon can give 800 life points to one D/D monster on the field until the end of this turn! I pick my Oracle D'Arc!" said Reiji. Reiji LP : 2350

Oracle D'Arc : 4100

"Alright! Now he's got an even stronger monster!" said Syrus

"I can't believe it, in one turn he's got the power to defeat them!" said Bastion

"Now Oracle! Attack that Guardian!" said Reiji as he pointed towards the monster. Just then Oracle started flying towards the Guardian with her sword.

"Not so fast, I activate my trap! Mirror force!" said Para. Just then a mirror came in and blasted a strong light towards the monsters. Just then all of the monster got destroyed in an instance. As the smoke cleared, Reiji's field was completely empty.

"Oh no! His monsters got destroyed!" said Syrus.

"This is not good, now Reiji's completely defenceless!" said Bastion

"No! Declan's in trouble!" said Jaden

"Declan! No!" said Alexis.

Back into the Arena

"Hahahahaha! Now you have lost!" said Para

"And now you will have to pay the cost!" said Dox

Chapter 7 - End

(A/N Wow, this is the longest disappointing chapter. I tried to do my best with the Paradox brother dialogues but rhyming isn't my thing. So Reiji has finally used all of his summoning methods but sadly one mirror force kind of wrecked it all. That's one of the flaw I had originally found with the D/D/D. Also I know that D/D/D have a covenant card to negate traps but I didn't want to use that just yet. Also I would like to thank , PersonaQeminod1, MaleficKing and and the random guest, for reviewing on my stories so far. I'm always happy when I see a new review or a view on my fic's and I'm really glad that you all can give me your opinion and criticism on them. Please stick around for future chapters and hope you all have a good morning/day/evening/night.)


	8. Against the Paradox Part 2

**Different Dimension Distortion**

 **Against the Paradox 2**

Everybody was surprised to see that Reiji had used so many different summoning methods that nobody had ever seen before. He used fusion, synchro, xyz and pendulum in one turn but it was a wasted effort since the paradox brothers destroyed all of his monsters with mirror force. There was cloud of smoke surrounding Reiji so no one was able to see Reiji's field.

"Oh no! Declan has no monsters!" said Syrus.

"This is not good for Declan!" said Chumley

"Come on guys, not helping!" said Jaden.

"I can't believe it, Declan had the perfect formula of monsters ready to take on the Paradox brothers but because of that one mirror force, all of them are gone. Now it's two to none" said Bastion.

"Declan! No! It can't end like this!" said Alexis.

 **Back to the Arena**

"This duel will soon be over!" said Para

"And also your career!" said Dox

"So end your turn!" said Para

"So that we can make you face your fear!" said Dox as they both started laughing.

"Is that so?" said Reiji as he pushed his glasses back. Then the paradox brothers stopped laughing and looked at Reiji. As the smoke started clearing away, it was revealed that Reiji still had Temujin, Alexander, D'Arc and Caesar on the field. Jaden and his friends couldn't believe what they saw, Reiji's entire field should've been empty since his monsters were destroyed due to the mirror force but he still had four one the field.

"What? How can this be?!" said the Paradox Brothers

"Before mirror force destroyed my monsters, I activated the effect of my Caesar. By detaching an overlay unit, I can special summon as many D/D monsters which were destroyed." said Reiji causing everyone to gasp.

"I can't believe it! He was that prepared!" said Syrus

"That is awesome! You show em!" said Jaden

"(I can't blieve it, using all of these summoning methods and even being able to recover all of his destroyed monsters. Declan, you truly are a mysterious duellist, I will have to try hard to crack a formula to defeat you.) Amazing." said Bastion.

"This is great! Now Declan still has a chance to take down those Paradox guys!" said Chumley.

"Go get him Declan! I know you can defeat them" said Alexis.

 **Back to the arena**

"It matters not how many monster you have, your monsters are weak!" said Para

"For our guardian is still stronger, your future is bleak!" said Dox.

"I wouldn't be so sure abou that. Since my Temujin was sent to the graveyard, I can add one Covenant spell or trap from my graveyard and I pick the Covenant with the Dark Gate. And also when Caesar is sent to the graveyard, I can add one Covenant spell of trap from my deck to my hand. I will pick my Covenant with the dark witch. Next I play my dark gate to add D/D/D Kaiser the Conqueror and then I will set one card. That will do." said Reiji.

 **Reiji LP : 2350 2 cards in hand**

 **Face up SP/TR/PD: Covenant with the Dark Gate, D/D Proud Ogre, D/D/D Hell Armageddon**

 **Set: 3 cards**

 **Monsters: D/D/D D'Arc, Temujin, Alexander, Caesar (0 units)**

"Fine then, my draw." said Dox as he drew his card but just as he was finished drawing. Reiji's body started glowing as his life points increased to 6350.

"What is this? How did you life points increase?!" said Dox.

"When I use the effect of my Caesar, I must take 1000 damage for each monster I summoned and since I summoned 4, that would be 4000." said Reiji.

"Then how did you gain the life points instead?!" said Para.

"Because as long as I have D'arc on the field, any time I would lose life points. I gain them instead. So that 4000 damage increased my life points." said Reiji.

"Whoa, he's really back in the game now." said Syrus

"Yeah, now he's got monsters and life points. I knew he could win this." said Chumley.

"But for how long? Reiji's monsters still don't have enough attack points to take on that Guardian." said Bastion.

"I activate my pot of greed and draw two cards! Now Gate Guardian, attack that Oracle!" said Dox as he pointed to the female warrior monster. Gate Guardian then charged his attack and got ready to blast D'Arc. He then sent a giant energy blast towards D'Arc.

"I don't think so, I activate the trap! Covenant with the dark witch, this gives all D/D monsters I control a boost of 1000 attack points. So now my D'Arc gets a boost of 1000!" said Reiji

 **D'Arc : 3800 Atk**

Just then D'Arc quickly drew out her sword and sliced the energy blast.

"Impossible!" said the two brothers

D'Arc then quickly charged towards the guardian and sliced the monster in half. The Guardian then fell into the two pieces and exploded.

 **Para and Dox LP : 9550**

"Alright! He did it, the Guardian is down!" said Chumley

"Yeah, now there's no way that Declan can lose. Those two don't have a single monster on their field." said Chumley

"Way to go, Declan. You got this!" said Jaden.

"I can't believe it, he was at 2000 life points with no monsters and now the tides have turned." said Bastion.

"That's Declan for you, a guy who just won't give up!" said Alexis.

"I will set three cards and end my turn." said Dox.

 **Para and Dox LP : 9550**

 **Dox : 0 cards in hand**

 **Set : 3 cards**

 **Monsters: 0**

"Then its time I begin and end this duel!" said Reiji as he drew a card.

"And now I activate my trap! Compulsory Evacuation Device! I return your D'Arc.!" said Dox. D'Arc was then sent back into the extra deck. "And you know what that means, your Covenant cards can deal you damage!" said Dox. Reiji quickly clenched his chest since there was a dark aura which caused his to lose 2000 life points.

 **Reiji LP : 4350**

"Oh man, his D'Arc is gone!" said Syrus

"Which means that Declan can take the damage from his Covenant cards. Not good." said Chumley

"Come on guys, there's no need to worry. Besides, Declan's got tons of life points and since he's got three monsters and they have none, there's no way he can lose." said Jaden.

"I hope so Jaden." said Alexis

"Now then, I activate my dark gate's ability to add D/D Galilei! Now I activate the effect of D/D/D Hell Armageddon to increase my Alexander's life points by 800! Now go attack him directly Temujin!" said Reiji. Just then Temujin got his blade ready and blasted a fire slash towards the brothers.

"I think not you fool because now I play Waboku!" said Dox. Just then three women wearing blue robes came in and formed a shield which deflected the attack. "Now we take no damage, hopefully we can manage." said Dox

"I end my turn." said Reiji

 **Reiji LP : 4350 3 cards in hand**

 **Face monsters: D/D/D Temujin, Alexander and Caesar (0 units)**

 **Face up SP/TR/PD: Covenant with the Dark Witch, Dark Gate, D/D Proud Ogre and Hell Armageddon.**

 **Set: 2 cards**

"Ok, so they stalled for one more turn. That doesn't mean anything, Declan can still win this." said Chumley

"Hopefully soon, those Covenant cards will continuously carry on taking his life points away and with the amount he's left on. He better hurry it up." said Bastion.

"Now I draw. I activate the pot of greed and draw two new cards." said Para. "Now I activate the spell card, lightning vortex!" Para then discarded a card and then three lightning bolts went in and blasted all of Reiji's monsters.

"Oh man! Declan lost all of his monsters again!" said Syrus

"And something tells me that they won't be coming back!" said Bastion

"I activate the effect of Temujin and Caesar! Temujin allows me to add Covenant with the Swamp King and Caesar allows me to add Re-Contract Covenant from my deck!" said Reiji.

"That will matter very little once I activate this! Dark Element!" said Para. All of a sudden the entire field was covered in darkness, and then a giant portal formed on the ground.

"What's going on?! What are they doing?" said Syrus

"I don't know but something tells me we're about to find out!" said Jaden.

"This spell card can activate when Gate Guardian is in the graveyard! Now by paying half of our life point, we can summon a monster that can't be beat in battle! Dark Guardian!" said Para and Dox. A monster then came out of the dark portal. A monster with lower spider like body and a giant axe.

 **Para and Dox LP : 4775**

 **Dark Guardian : 3800 Atk**

"Invincible in battle and has those attack points?" said Bastion

"This is not looking good, not to mention Declan has no monsters!" said Chumley

"Now Dark Guardian! End this with Dark Slash Bash!" said Para. The monster then picked up his axe and got ready to attack.

"I activate the effect of my dark witch, by discarding one D/D card I destroy your Dark Gaurdian!" said Reiji as he discarded his D/D Galilei.

"Sorry but Dark Guardian cannot be destroyed by card effects!" said Para.

"What?!" said Reiji.

"No! If this connect, then Declan's done for!" said Bastion.

"What?!" said Syrus

"The attack will leave Declan to 550 life points but his Covenant cards will finish this duel!" said Jaden.

"No! Declan, you can't let it end this way!" said Alexis

Dark Guardian then swung his axe at a speed and sent a giant a flame wave towards Reiji. Reiji got hit with the flame attack and got pushed back. Reiji then collapsed on knees.

"Hahahaha! Now it's over!" said Para

"You can carry this shame forever!" said Dox

"No...it can't be. He...lost?!" said Syrus

"I can't believe this. Declan actually lost?" said Alexis as she had a tear in her eye.

"Wait! Guys look!" said Jaden. All of them then turned their heads to Reiji who was once again standing with 4350 life points.

"What?! How is this possible? You should be defeated!" said Para

"Check again, I activated my trap! D/D/D Contract Modification, if I were to take damage this turn. I can banish a D/D monster with the highest attack point in my graveyard and all damage I take becomes zero!" said Reiji.

"What?!" said Para and Dox.

"Alright! Declan's still in the game!" said Jaden.

"Yes! Declan still has a chance!" said Syrus.

"Well then, that's all from me!" said Para

"And next turn, I give you my guarantee." said Dox

"This duel will be ours, just wait and see!" said Para.

 **Para and Dox LP : 4775**

 **Face up monsters : Dark Guardian**

 **Card in hand : 0**

 **Set Card: 1**

"There won't be another turn for you. I have had enough of your rhymes and your duelling. I don't want any trouble with you guys but I just want you to know, that I will not lose this duel. There are students out there who are counting on me and I will not fail them. This duel ends now!" said Reiji.

"It is?!" said Jaden and his friends.

"I don't think so! I activate my trap, Spirit Barrier! So long as we have a monster, we take no damage!" said Para

"Oh man and since that Guardian can't be destroyed, they won't take any damage!" said Syrus.

"Don't worry Sy, Declan made it this far. I'm sure he can do it!" said Jaden

"I draw and now I take damage from my Covenant cards." said Reiji as a dark shadow made him lose 2000 life points. Reiji LP : 2350

"Now I activate my Covenant with the Swamp King! Now time to finish this duel! I pendulum summon, D/D/D KAISER THE CONQUEROR!" said Reiji. Just then there a portal which summoned the tall monster with a red scarf and a curved blade.

 **D/D/D Kaiser the Conqueror : 2800 Atk / 1200 Def**

"That card is useless!" said Para

"Your duelling skills are hopeless!" said Dox

"He's right, even though that monster is strong. It can't beat that Guardian and since that Spirit Barrier is still on the field, they won't take any damage!" said Bastion.

"Seriously Bastion, whose side are you on?" said Alexis.

"I don't think so, when my Kaiser is special summoned I can see up to two spell or trap cards to graveyard and for each, he gets to attack an additional time. And with my Proud Ogre and Hell Armageddon, I increase his attack by 1300!" said Reiji

 **Kaiser : 4100 ATK**

 **Reiji LP : 1850**

"Looks like you were more stupid than we thought!" said Para

"We take no damage or have you forgot?!" said Dox

Reiji just pushed his glasses back and stared at the two. "I said this duel will end and so it shall. Attack Kaiser!" said Reiji. Just then the Warrior with the curved blade charged towards the Dark Guardian.

"What's the point? The monster won't destroyed no matter how many times he attacks it and not to mention they don't take damage?!" said Bastion.

"Why are you attacking when you know its pointless?" said Para

"Your attacks are futile and your cards are useless!" said Dox

"I forgot to mention, when my Kaiser is pendulum summoned to the field. All face up cards you control are negated." said Reiji.

"WHAT?!" said Para and Dox. Jaden and his friends as well. Kaiser then swung his curved sword destroying the guardian.

 **Para and Dox LP : 4475**

"Don't forget my Kaiser still has two more attacks left. GO KAISER, finish this duel!" said Reji as he pointed to the two brothers. Kaiser quickly swung his curved swords sending two air slash towards them.

 **Para and Dox LP : 0**

Just then all of the cards then disappeared and the duel was over. The Paradox brothers then collapsed on the ground and Reiji just started walking away but just as he was walking he stopped.

"You guys can come out now." said Reiji. There was no sound. "Seriously guys, I know you guys are there. Just come out." said Reiji. Just then Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Bastion and Alexis came out.

"How did you know? We were at the top stage, you couldn't have heard us!" said Jaden.

"Are you kidding me? I could hear all of you guys screaming and shouting from a mile away. I thought you guys knew that this was a private duel." said Reiji. All of them then had their head down.

"But thanks for cheering me on guys." said Reiji. All of them then had their heads up and jumped on Reiji.

"I knew you could do it, Declan!" said Jaden

"We never doubted you for a second!" sid Syrus but then everyone glared at him. Syrus just backed down.

"We'll I don't know how you guys got here but you guys should leave quickly. The other teachers will be here soon and if you guys get caught, you'll be in trouble. So get going." said Reiji. Just then they all started rushing off except for Alexis. "What is it?" said Reiji. Just then Alexis kissed Reiji on the cheek again.

"I'm glad you won." said Alexis as he ran to catch up with the others. Reiji then carried on staring Alexis and wiped his face.

"I don't need such feelings. I'll make sure to tell her that next time." said Reiji as he went through the exit.

 **Outside the exit**

There were teachers and guards waiting for someone to get out. There was Fontaine, Banner and Crowler.

"(Aren't they done with him yet? I can't wait to see him get kicked out of this school!)" thought Crowler. Just then the door opened and all the teachers turned their heads towards the door and they saw Reiji come out of the door. Fontaine and Banner were smiling to see that Reiji won but Crowler had a shocked face.

"Declan! You won?" said Fontaine.

"Yes, I did." said Reiji.

"That's great! But where are the Paradox Brothers?" said Banner

"They're still at the duel field, they're tired though. I think its best if we call someone to help them." said Reiji.

"Okay then, I'll go check on them but congratulations on winning." said Fontaine as she went towards the duel arena with her first aid.

"I will go tell the Chancellor of your victory. Congratulations Declan!" said Banner as he left with Pharaoh. Reiji then carried on walking but stopped near Crowler.

"Surprised that I won? Not that it matters, I just want you to remember what I said and leave those kids alone. I'm here to stay and if I find you messing with them. It will be you duelling for your job here." said Reiji as he walked away. Crowler just collapsed and fell on his knees.

"(I can't beat him! How does he do it? Just who is he?!)" thought Crowler

 **At the Chancellor's Office**

"Declan, I am truly sorry for what we had to make you go through. Your students told me about what you did for them why you were protecting them. I am glad you protected them." said Chancellor.

"It's fine, as a teacher it's our responsibility to look out for our students." said Reiji.

"I'm glad to hear it. In fact, in a month, duel academy is going to be hosting the Annual School Duel. We will be inviting the North Academy for a duel and I was hoping you could represent us?" said Chancellor Sheppard.

"Me? Shouldn't one of the students be representing the school?" said Reiji.

"Yes that's true, however I'm sure they wouldn't mind if we bend the rules just this once. Besides with your amazing duelling talent, there's no way we can lose." said Sheppard.

"Um..ok. I'll do it." said Reiji.

"Thank you Declan, if you win, I'll give you a bonus as well." said Sheppard.

"Thank you, now if you don't mind. I want to go and rest." said Reiji.

"Of course, once again I'm sorry about this whole ordeal and hope you can do your best for the academy." said Sheppard.

"You can count on me." said Reiji as he left. Reiji then got out of the office and left for the dorms but just as he was walking, he saw Chazz waiting for him.

"So I see you lost huh, I guess not even you can be the best." said Chazz

"Not really, I actually won." said Reiji

"What?! How's that possible?" said Chazz

"Simple, I defeated both of the brothers." said Reiji

"It can't be, you shouldn't have won." said Chazz

"Well, even I can pull miracle's. Not that I needed it." said Reiji as he started walking away but just as he was about leave. "Oh and by the way Chazz, I know it was you who told the school about us."

"What?! What are you talking about?" said Chazz

"Don't think I'm stupid, I know you followed me that night and you took those pictures. You tried to get me out of this school just because I defeated you. You tried to take the cowards way out and your plan failed. I didn't plan on saying anything for your sake but if you try something like this again, your enrolment here will be short." said Reiji as he walked away.

 **In ?**

"Hehehe, our master will soon realise his true potential." said ?

"I can't wait, once he unleashes his true power. There will be nothing to stop him." said ?

"Indeed, once we are unleashed, our master will be unstoppable but for now, we must be patient." said ?

Chapter 8 - End

(A/N I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. I decided to let Reiji take on Chazz during the School Duel because I thought that was the appropriate time to reveal his cards and who he was to the world. However if anyone has any ideas about when Reiji should reveal all of his cards, please tell me. I write this fic for your enjoyment and I wouldn't mind if everyone can give their opinion. Also I need your opinion on pairings, if you want any because something tells me that no one wants anyone with Reiji. By the way, there won't be any chapters for a while because tomorrow I will be having an operation and I will be stuck in the hospital. But until then please give me any criticism for story improvement. I do hope you all stick around for future chapters and review. I hope you have a good morning/day/evening/night)


	9. Passing the time

**Different Dimension Distortion**

 **(A/N, hello everyone, I am sad to say that my operation was a failure and I only have a month left to live. It was nice while it lasted, I am truly thankful to all the people to read this fic and reviewed, giving me your opinions. Just joking, my operation was all good and I'm stuck in the hospital for a few days. Luckily for me, I still have my laptop and with this much time, I will be writing more chapters. Thank you to all who have been reading my fic so far and I am glad you all can give me your reviews and opinions. This chapters is just going to be a clump of all the filler episodes after the Paradox brothers duel. Enjoy and have a good morning/day/evening/night)**

 **Passing the time Chapter 8.5**

 **Episode 12**

Reiji was just passing the days after his victory against the paradox brothers. He agreed to represent Duel Academy for the annual School duel against the North Academy and he was just duelling like always to get himself stronger. However he didn't really worry since he had all the power from the future and there was no way he would lose to anyone. Reiji's usual days started again, he would go to teach and get ganged on by his many fan girls. All the obelisk girls sent him many gifts and chocolate to say that they were glad that he was staying.

Reiji finally arrived at the class rom with two bags full of chocolate and gifts but as he entered, all the students were just quietly staring at him. Reiji got to his desk and sat down, he saw the many face of the students who thought that he was going to be fired. But just then...

"YEAH!" yelled all the students. All the students just stood up and started cheering and clapping for Reiji. Reiji was just watching as all of his students were clapping and cheering for him, he didn't really know how to feel since he never cared for others, except his brother and mother. All the students then finally stopped and sat down. Reiji stood up.

"Students! I am glad to say that I will still be your teacher here at this academy. I am truly grateful to be teaching such great promising students and I hope you can trust me and let me teach you." said Reiji. Just then all of the girls were screaming and cheering for him and the boys followed with cheering as well. Reiji then carried on with his class and finished his day like usual and of course, it wouldn't be the same without Jaden arriving late. Reiji however had no intention of getting him into trouble after all that happened, so he let it slide this time.

Reiji's class was finally over and he picked up his two bags and left for the teachers lounge. All the other students were going for baseball including Jaden, Syrus and Bastion. 10 minutes later, just as Reiji was going towards the teachers lounge, he crossed paths with Crowler.

"Oh hello ." said Crowler

"Hello Doctor Crowler, not up to any schemes I hope." said Reiji. Reiji could clearly see that Crowler wasn't going to plan on giving up and so he wanted to give him a friendly reminder of who he was up against.

"Oh? I have no idea what you're talking about. After all, I have done no such things in the past few days. However, there is something I want to know." said Crowler.

"And what would that be?" said Reiji.

"What I want to know is, who are you?" said Crowler.

"What? What kind of question is that?" said Reiji.

"Don't play dumb with me. I have never seen such a teacher who can get their students to get top grades in such a minimum amount of time. Even Jaden Yuki had better grades then some of my students and that is hard enough for me to believe." said Crowler.

"I have had teaching experience before, my father taught me all about duelling and I learned every subject of duel monsters. I don't intend on failing any of my students, even Jaden." said Reiji.

 **At the Baseball field**

"Achoo!" sneezed Jaden.

"You okay Jay?" said Syrus

"Yeah, just had a weird feeling that someone was talking about me." said Jaden.

"Well come one Jaden, its your turn to throw the ball." said Syrus.

"Alright, time to get even...no ahead!" said Jaden

Back with Reiji and Crowler

"That may explain one thing, however I have another question?" said Crowler

"What's that?" said Reiji.

"I want to know...what kind of cards are you using?" said Crowler

"What are you talking about?" said Reiji.

"I heard from Chazz how you used cards that people have never seen before. Synchro I believe?" said Crowler

"(I forgot, Chazz still knows about my synchro cards. I need to be careful, if Crowler knows about my cards, then I can get into trouble.) That's none of your business." said Reiji as he started walking away but Crowler then quickly grabbed one of Reiji's bag.

"I don't think so! I demand an ans..." said Crowler but just he was answering, Reiji quickly tilted his head towards the left. A baseball quickly flew past Reiji's head and smacked Crowler in the eye sending him flying towards the wall. Reiji then took his bag and left the location before anyone else arrived.

 **After Class**

Reiji had 6 bags all together with all the gifts and chocolate he got from the girls, He was carrying them all together and heading back to his dorm room. But just as he heading back, he saw Jaden and Syrus with Bastion.

"Hey Declan!" said Jaden as he ran towards Reiji.

"Hey Jaden, what are you guys doing here?" said Reiji.

"Oh we're just about to head to Bastion's dorm. He said he needed help remodelling." said Syrus.

"Alright then, I guess you guys should probably get going then." said Reiji.

"Sure we're just waiting for Bastion. By the way, what with the bags?" said Jaden.

"Oh I was given these from some of my student." said Reiji.

"Most from the girls I bet! What's your secret?" said Jaden nudging Reiji's shoulder.

"Yeah, I wanna know too" said Syrus.

"Hey guys,….um, did I interrupt something?" said Bastion.

"No you didn't Bastion, I guess I should probably get going now." said Reiji.

"Don't you wanna come help us out?" said Jaden.

"Sorry Jaden, I have some preparation to do. But you guys can have this." said Reiji as he took out a box of chocolate from his bag and gave it to Jaden.

"Sweet! Thanks Declan. Guess we'll be seeing ya!" said Jaden as the trio left towards the yellow dorm. Reiji then carried on walking towards his own dorm and finally got in. Reiji then proceeded to make himself some lunch and tea. After his meal, he took a shower and carried on working on his deck. Reiji decided to add a few new cards to his deck since he was in the past, he was also allowed to use their ban list. After modifying his deck with some new cards, he started working on his class work.

"Great, I forgot the test papers for next week. I can't go get them now, its too late. Guess I'll just have to get them early in the morning." said Reiji as he got ready to get to sleep.

 **Morning 6 am**

"Guess, I should probably go get those papers now." said Reiji as he forced himself awake. He quickly started washing himself up and left his dorm. As he was walking towards the Academy, he saw a figure near the docks. The figure quickly threw some cards into the water and ran away. Reiji quickly ran to the dock and saw some of the cards. He quickly grabbed one and left towards the academy. Reiji tried to look around for the culprit but there was no one in sight. Everybody then carried on with their day like normal including Reiji.

Everyone going back to their dorms after class except for Reiji. Reiji then went over to the mail duel arena where the main duel was hosted and as soon as he arrived. He saw Bastion duelling against Chazz but it looked like the duel was one sided, Bastion had used his Bonding H2o to summon the water dragon. Everyone was shocked to see his monster but as soon as they saw its ability against the Infernal Incinerator. A giant wave of water quickly came in and decreased Infernal Incinerators attack to 0.

"No his attack points!" said Chazz

"Indeed, that is Water Dragon's special ability. You see when he's out on the field, the attack points of fire attribute and pyro type monsters become 0. Now Water Dragon Attack! Tidal Blast!" said Bastion. The water dragon then sent a giant stream of water towards the Infernal Incinerator and destroyed it, causing Chazz to lose the game.

"A well played duel Chazz but not well enough." said Bastion.

"Pure luck! You drew a lucky card and stumbled into the win! That's all!" said Chazz

"Perhaps but luck favours the prepared and I was prepared to beat you with a half dozen other cards as well. Sorry but you would've lost the duel one way or another. But deny it if you want. Just like you denied throwing my deck into the ocean." said Bastion.

"Yeah? Prove it!" said Chazz

"I believe I can prove that." said Reiji as he walked into the room. Everybody then turned their heads to see Reiji walk into the room.

"Declan? What are you doing here?" said Jaden.

"Just came here to show you this." said Reiji as he took out a cards from his pocket. It was Vorse Raider with a formula on it.

"That's my..." said Bastion.

"Yes Bastion, this is your card. The card that you wrote your formulas on. I recognise the handwriting and formula anywhere. I thought it belonged to Chazz but if it did, the formula would be wrong and it's clearly not." said Reiji.

"What? So it really was Chazz!" said Syrus

"Yes Syrus, Chazz you stole, lied, cheated and you lost." said Reiji as he threw the cards back to Bastion. Bastion then caught the card and Reiji left the duel arena.

"I didn't think Chazz had it in him to do something so low but I guess he's ready to do anything for achieve victory." said Reiji as he left to his dorm.

 **The Next day : Episode 13**

Reiji had woken up after an all nighter, he had to stay up all night to mark the test papers he forgot about. Reiji finally got himself awake and left for his classes but as he was walking, he heard some kind of noise. It sounded like shooting but he decided to ignore it and carried on walking.

"Pharaoh? Pharaoh? Where are you?" said Banner. Reiji then looked up to see the tall teacher looking around for his cat.

"Morning Professor Banner, looking for Pharaoh I see." said Reiji.

"Yes, I kind of asked him to find Chazz but then I don't know where he went." said Banner.

"Find Chazz? Is something wrong?" said Reiji.

"Well after yesterday's duel against Bastion, he was supposed to be demoted and moved to Ra Yellow. However no one has seen him since, so I tried to ask Pharaoh to find him but I don't know where he is." said Banner. Reiji then turned head towards the dock and saw a boat with Pharaoh on it.

"Isn't that Pharaoh there?" said Reiji pointing towards the dock. Banner then turned his head to see his cat on the boat and started running down. Reiji couldn't even see how fast he went but just as Banner got his cat back. The boat started leaving and Chazz was standing on the roof of the boat.

"Chazz? Where's he going?" said Reiji. Banner then started walking up the hill again and met up with Reiji.

"Wasn't that Chazz? Why did he leave?" said Reiji.

"I guess he didn't take being demoted that well but lately he has been stressed with the way his classmate's were treating him." said Banner.

"Classmates? What did they do?" said Reiji.

"I guess they were making fun of him for losing to a Slifer and a Ra. Chazz was one of the top duellist of the school and for him to lose like that, it didn't go very well. I tried to talk to him but he didn't want to speal with me." said Banner.

"I see." said Reiji. Both of them then carry on walking towards Duel Academy and started their classes. Reiji had his class on speed spells first so he started teaching first but after an hour, he was looking around to see that five seats were empty. And to no one's surprise, they were the seat of Jaden, Syrus, Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy. Reiji couldn't help but feel annoyed that they were skipping class so he quickly called in Crowler to cover his class for him. Reiji then left the campus but just as he was walking he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Going somewhere?" said Banner. Reiji then turned around to see Banner and his cat Pharaoh.

"Yes, I noticed how some of my students were ditching class and I found it upon myself to go find them." said Reiji.

"Well then if you don't mind, may Pharaoh and I join you?" said Banner.

"But shouldn't you be preparing for your class, after all your class starts after mine." said Reiji.

"Yes but if those students are ditching your class, then there is a good chance that they will ditch mine as well. I can't allow that now can I." said Banner.

"Very well, where do you think we should start looking first?" said Reiji.

"Well, Pharaoh can help us locate them. Pharaoh recognizes the smell of Syrus since he first met so I'm sure he can find him." said Banner. Just then Pharaoh quickly leaped off Banner and started heading towards the east of the academy. Reiji and Banner then started following Pharaoh.

 **20 minutes later**

Reiji and Banner kept following Pharaoh but then Pharaoh finally stopped and they saw the students there but the scene was a bit awkward. Jaden was duelling a monkey while Jasmine on a tree stump on the edge of a cliff. Also there were some guys in suits with a tranquilizer gun.

"What's going on?" whispered Reiji.

"I don't know but Jasmine's life is in danger. We need to help her." said Banner.

"You're right but the monkey is too close to Jasmine, if we try and get close, the monkey might react and attack Jasmine. Not to mention those guys in suits might start shooting some of the students by accident." said Reiji.

"So what do you propose we do?" said Banner.

"Let this duel end first, and then..." said Reiji as he explained the plan to Banner. The duel then carried on like normal but then Jaden summoned his Clayman and activated the Courageous Charge! Clayman attacked directly and with Courageous charge, he dealt the monkey 2000 extra damage. With that the duel ended.

"Alright, he won!" said Syrus. Just then all of the cards on the field started dissapearing.

"Fair's fair. Time to let Jasmine go." said Jaden. The monkey then turned around and started to go towards Jasmine but then...

"NOW!" said one of the guys in suits as he shot a net towards the monkey. The monkey tried to dodge but got caught by the net and accidently pushed Jasmine off the stump. Jasmine quickly grabbed the stump and tried to hand on but the guys in suits, just went after the monkey.

"Jasmine!" said Alexis and Mindy. Jaden and Syrus tried to get to Jasmine but then one of the guys in suit pointed the tranquilizer gun towards the them.

"Back off kid, we don't care if you lose a friend. But we care if we lose this test subject!" said the short guy in a suit.

"But we will definitely mind!" said Reiji. Just then Pharaoh quickly jumped towards the guy who caught the monkey in the net and scratched his face. The other guy in a suit was ready to shoot Pharaoh but Reiji quickly threw a card towards his hand and made him drop it.

"Guys! Help, I can't hold on!" said Jasmine as her hand slipped and she was about to fall but Reiji quickly jumped and grabbed her hand.

"I got you!" said Reiji as he pulled up Jasmine, Jasmine then started crying on Reiji's chest. Banner then quickly grabbed the gun and walked towards the three men.

"Professor Banner! Declan!" said Alexis, Mindy, Jaden and Syrus.

"Who are you?" said the shortest guy in a suit.

"Oh you know, just your average teacher, duellist and an animal lover. If you catch my drift." said Banner.

"Well it doesn't matter, we are taking this subject back and you can't stop us." said the short guy in the suit.

"Illegal animal experiments, threating the life of a students and trying to endanger my students. Breaking these kind of law will not only get you arrested but locked away for a very long time." said Reiji. Reiji then took off his obelisk blue jacket and covered Jasmine who was still crying due to the frightening experience.

"So if I were, I would let that animal go or face serious consequences." said Banner. The men then started clenching their fist but agreed in the end. They let the monkey go and took off all the gadgets he was wearing. They all then watched as the monkey then ran off with his duel disk and went to his family. Reiji then left with Jasmine to get her to the Duel Academy nurse and off to tell Sheppard regarding the events today.

"Um... . Thanks for saving me today." said Jasmine.

"It's fine, I was just looking out for my students. Besides I'm just glad you're okay." said Reiji which caused Jasmine to blush. The two of them then finally reach outside the Academy nurse's office and they were about to go in but then Jasmine quickly jumped and kissed Reiji on the cheek. Reiji then looked at Jasmine who was smiling at her achievement. She then ran inside to the nurses office.

"Not another one." said Reiji as he rubbed his cheek.

 **Episode 15 (Meh, decided to skip 14 since I didn't like that episode that much)**

Everyone was enjoying tennis and playing together. They were playing as partners and going against each other except for one. Reiji was taking on two people at once...and winning, he was fast and kept on getting the points with ease. All the fan girls were cheering at Reiji beating everyone in tennis.

"Man look at you Declan. Not only are you good at duelling but even tennis?" said Jaden.

"(Training on the action field in the future, you get used to it.) I just like sports, you have to get in shape." said Reiji.

"Well alright, I'm gonna get back with Sy." said Jaden as he went back to Syrus and started playing again but just they were playing, Jaden quickly jumped up and hit the ball so hard that it started flying towards Alexis.

"Alexix! Head's up!" said Jaden. Alexis quickly turned to see the ball but then a figure quickly came in and hit the ball away. Reiji was wiping his sweat off with a towel but he quickly tilted himself to the left, the tennis ball then went past him and hit Crowler right in the eye.

"(Déjà vu)" thought Reiji. Reiji then got his equipment ready and left the court. He then took a shower and wore his usual outfit and left the room. As he was walking he saw Fontaine helping Crowler get to the nurse's office and Jaden behind them. Jaden was apologising towards Crowler but Crowler just carried on walking with clenched fist. Reiji then carried on walking and left towards the cafeteria for some lunch.

 **30 minutes later**

Reiji was done with his meal and left for the teachers lounge to get some paperwork but as he walking, he saw Syrus running around in circles.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man! Where's the lousy tennis team?" said Syrus

"Syrus, what are you doing?" said Reiji

"Declan, do you know where the tennis team meets?" said Syrus

"Aren't they in the court? But what's wrong?" said Reiji

"What's wrong? Everything's wrong!" said Syrus as he ran off.

"(Any second now, he will come back.)" thought Reiji

"It's the most unfair thing ever! Doctor Crowler's letting the captain of the tennis team boss Jaden around as punishment for hitting him with that ball. But it wasn't even Jaden, it was the captain of the tennis team." said Syrus as he ran off.

"I guess that is unfair, since it wasn't Jaden who hit Crowler." said Reiji as he followed Syrus. Reiji kept on walking until he bumped into Alexis.

"Sorry about that, I didn't see you there." said Alexis

"No its my fault, I didn't see you." said Reiji as he looked Alexis. Both of them had an awkward silence for a while but Reiji then proceeded to carry on walking.

"Wait!" said Alexis as he she grabbed Reiji's hand.

"Yes?" said Reiji as he stared at his hand.

"Oh sorry, um...do you know where Jaden is?" said Alexis.

"I do believe that Jaden is at the Tennis court, facing punishment." said Reiji as he carried on walking.

"Oh uh thanks!" said Alexis.

Reiji then got to the teachers lounge and started working on his paper but then Crowler entered the room with a sinister smile. Reiji decided to ignore him and carried on working on his papers but then he remembered what Syrus said. Jaden was being unfairly punished for someone else's doing. Reiji then stopped writing and stood up. He then started walking towards Crowler's desk.

"Yes what is it Declan?" said Crowler who was covering his eye with ice.

"I believe you're punishing Jaden right now? Is that true?" said Reiji.

"This time it was his fault! He was the reason that I got hit on the eye, this time his punishment is well deserved!" said Crowler

"You do realise that it wasn't even Jaden who hit that ball towards you." said Reiji

"Wh-What are you talking about?" said Crowler as he was laughing awkwardly.

"You knew that Jaden didn't do anything and yet you wanted to punish him for no reason!" said Reiji as he slammed his hand on Crowler's desk. Crowler then had a nervous sweat down his face.

"Now I want you to let Jaden go or else, I will have to get involved and you remember what I know about you." said Reiji with an angry expression. Crowler then back out and nodded his head silently.

Reiji then got up and left the teacher's lounge. He started walking towards the tennis court and as he finally got there, he saw Jaden duelling against Harrington. He saw that Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy and Syrus were spectating the duel.

 **Both of them had 1000 life points**

 **Jaden: Elemental Hero Avian, Burstinatrix and Clayman.**

 **Harrington : Deuce (Spell), Big Server (300 Atk), Giant Racket**

"What did I miss?" said Reiji. The spectators then turned to Reiji who walked into the duel.

"Hey Declan, you just missed out one heck of a duel. Both Harrington and Jaden are duelling for Alexis's hand in marriage." said Syrus

"What? Her hand in marriage?" said Reiji.

"No they're not! I'm only here to see the outcome of this duel." said Alexis as she crossed her arms in frustration.

"I play the spell card! Feather Shot! It lets Avian attack once per every monster I have on the field. I drew this card when you activated the big servers special effect. Remember what you said?" said Jaden.

"(You get a new card too but it wont matter!)" Remembered Harrington.

"Yeah, well guess what? It mattered! Go Avian, attack with Quill Cascade! Times three!" said Jaden. Just then Avian leaped into the air and shot Harrington's monster.

"That's 1" said Jaden. Aviam jumped and attacked Big Server but it deflected the feathers with the racket on its back.

"That's 2" said Jaden. Avian then attacked again and destroyed Big server.

"That's 3" said Jaden and then Avian attack him directly, ending the duel.

"Well that settle's that." said Jasmine.

"Aright! He's getting married! Um, I mean someday he will." said Syrus

"(Fat chance)" thought Alexis and Reiji

"This cant be!" said Harrington as he collapsed on his knees.

"Yeah, that's game!" said Jaden.

"Bit she was my soul mate, my first draft pick, my marky girlfriend!" cried Harrington as he ran away with just started at him with confusion in his face.

"Nice job, Jaden." said Reiji.

"Yeah, you really had to work for that one Jaden" said Syrus

"No pain, no gain!" said Jaden.

"Speaking of gain, has Jade gained a wife?" said Jasmine.

"So romantic!" said Mindy. Both Jasmine and Mindy then turn to Alexis.

"Well, guys looks like I'm Alexis's fiancée." said Jaden.

"He's actually going through with it?" said Syrus

"(I never knew he felt that way.)" thought Reiji.

"By the way Declan, what's a fiancée anyway?" asked Jaden. Jasmine, Mindy and Syrus just fell anime style but Reiji just face palmed himself.

"(Never mind Jaden, I expected too much from you.) It means you're really close to person. Think of it like more then friends." said Reiji.

"More then friends? There's no need to worry for that, Alexis and me are best friends!" said Jaden.

"Yes we are Jaden." said Alexis.

 **Chapter 8.5 End**

 **(A/N I'm sorry I didn't do a proper chapter this time but I didn't want to throw away the filler episodes since I liked a few of them. Anyways I'm gonna be stuck in the hospital for a few days so I will be planning the next chapter. I decided to skip the next few fillers and go straight for the duel against the king of games. A friends of mine thought it would be a good idea to use Kaiba's deck to duel against Yugi's but that's up to you guys. Anyways off to rest I go, have a nice morning/day/evening/night)**


	10. A warning before the storm

**Different Dimension Distortion**

 **A warning before the storm**

Reiji just carried on with his usual days after the events that took place a couple of days ago. First there was the duel with Bastion and Chazz, then there was the duel against Jaden and the monkey and lastly the duel against the Harrington and Jaden. Reiji was still thinking of home and missing his family, it had been a month since he was teleported into the GX universe. He was still thinking of his plans with the Lancers and how they were doing in the Synchro Dimension but he had no way of knowing since he had no way of contacting his home or the lancers. Reiji was still doing his best to try and make a device to contact the standard dimension but he was only able to make the blue prints for the device. With no method of getting the parts for the device he tried to find alternative methods but since there was no where for him to build the machine or anyway to get the parts for them.

 **Academy**

Reiji finally got to the academy and started walking towards the cafeteria but there was a lot of students who were gathered around including Jaden. Reiji became a bit curious and went to visit them as well.

"Declan, dude its great to see you!" said Jaden. Reiji saw Jaden standing next to a cart full of bagged sandwiches which had the duel academy logo on them. Standing next to Jaden was an Obelisk Blue who was surprisingly buff and had a bowl haircut.

"Hello Jaden, who's your friend?" said Reiji.

"Oh this is Damon, he was gone for a while because...of some circumstances but now he's back and believe me, he knows how to draw his card." said Jaden.

"Well very nice to meet you Damon. My name is Declan guess I'll be seeing you in class." said Reiji.

"Yes sir, it was nice meeting you." said Damon.

"So what's going on? Why are all these students gathered here?" said Reiji.

"Oh don't you know? It's sandwich day!" said Jaden.

"Sandwich day?" said Reiji. He was completely confused since he was looking around and all the students were taking a bite of there sandwiches but collapsed due to their taste.

"Yeah, its where we get to pick a random sandwich pack and test your luck! There's ostrich burgers, grilled tongue or a half dozen other mysterious burgers which don't follow up on taste." said Jaden.

"(Grilled tongue? Now that doesn't sound pleasing.) I don't get it, if most of them have taste then why try and eat them?" said Reiji.

"It's because there one sandwich which has the golden egg . Compliments to that rooster which lays it." said Jaden.

"(Roosters don't lay eggs Jaden.) Well then are you guys going to try your luck?" said Reiji.

"Yeah, we're going to try now. Damon was going to test his luck like his card drawing skills. That eggwich is delish and we have to get it." said Jaden as he picked a bag from the cart.

"Well good luck." said Reiji as he observed Jaden. Jaden then opened his bag and took a bite from his sandwich but after he took a bite, he just fell on his knees with a depressed expression.

"Oh man...grilled tongue!" said Jaden.

"Guess it's my turn!" said Damon as he closed his eyes to concentrate. He then quickly opened his eyes and grabbed a random bag. "This has to be it!" said Damon as he quickly opened it and took a bite from the sandwich. All the students were staring at Damon believing he picked the right sandwich but then Damon also fell on his knees. "Darn it, ostrich burger."

All the students were disappointed since no one was able to get the golden egg sandwich yet. Just then Reiji went over to the cart and grabbed a random bag. He was about to open it but then he realised he gets special teachers meal so there was no point in him having it so he just left with the bag. Just as he started leaving he met up with Alexis.

"Oh hey Declan." said Alexis.

"Hello Alexis, I'm guessing you're here to try your luck with the sandwiches?" said Reiji.

"That's right, I see you already tried your luck. How come you haven't opened it yet?" said Alexis.

"I don't need it, I get meals as a teacher anyway so this is pointless for me. Here, you can have it." said Reiji as he offered the bag to Alexis. Alexis then took the bag and Reiji left for the Chancellor's office. Alexis then went over to the cafeteria and saw Damon and Jaden being in the slumps because of their bad sandwich draw. Alexis then decided to open the bag that Reiji gave her and she checked the sandwich to see that it was the golden egg sandwich.

"I got it, the eggwich! It's mine!" said Alexis. All of the students then quickly turned their heads to see that Alexis did have the golden eggwich and all the students were shocked to see someone actually got the best the sandwich.

"What?! Seriously, how did you get it?" said Jaden.

"I guess I just got lucky. (Thanks Declan)" said Alexis.

"Hey Alexis, I'll trade ya. I got...something green." said Jaden.

"I'll take it." said Damon but then Jaden and Alexis just gave him an awkward stare. "What? I've been eating tree bark and grub for the past year."

"Well forget it, this sandwich is mine." said Alexis.

 **Chancellor's Office**

Reiji finally arrived at the Chancellor's office but as he was about to enter, there were some things he was considering asking before going in. He knew that Crowler knew about his deck and he knew it would be dangerous to use his for everyone to see his cards. Maybe he could try and get a new deck and a way to get the parts. Reiji then entered the chancellor's office.

"Ah there you are Declan." said Sheppard.

"Hello Chancellor, you called for me?" said Reiji.

"Yes, first I would like to thank you for accepting our request to duel for the school duel. I also wanted you to be one of the first to know about the deck that will be going on tour." said Sheppard.

"On tour?" said Reiji.

"Yes, you see, Industrial Illusions has decided to let the deck that belonged to the king of games go on tour." said Sheppard.

"The deck of Yugi Moto? (I remember him, in the past he was the strongest duellist to ever exist. He defeated the creator of duel monsters, Pegasus , defeated Seto Kaiba and held the legendary Egyptian gods. I remember studying about him when I was kid.)" said Reiji.

"Yes and duel academy has been chosen as the first stop of the tour. We are going to make sure that Yugi's deck will be displayed and I wanted you be one of the first to see it." said Sheppard as he took out a brief case. Sheppard then opened the brief case to show a deck, he then took it out and passed it to Reiji who started to going through the cards. He then noticed a certain card which shocked him.

"Is this what I think it is?" said Reiji.

"Yes it is, turns out Yugi had one in his deck. As you can see, every card that was used by Yugi is here and we were given the chance to display it. But the tour won't be open for another week so I just wanted to let you know and I was hoping you would start letting the students know." said Sheppard.

"Of course I will let the students know. I kind of have a request if you don't mind." said Reiji.

"Of course what is it?" said Sheppard.

"I was wondering if there was a way I could get a new deck, right now my deck is...unusable and so I need a deck." said Reiji

"I see, I don't know what happened to your deck but I will gladly give you a deck. In fact, maybe I can give you the special deck that we have stored away." said Sheppard as he started looking though his shelves.

"Special deck?" said Reiji.

"Yes you see, the creator of this academy gave us a copy of his deck. Now normally we wouldn't want anyone to use a deck like this, however after watching your duelling skills and your incredible talent. I'm sure that you can put this deck to good use." said Sheppard as he gave Reiji the deck. Reiji then started inspecting the deck but he couldn't believe that cards that he just got. He knew every card that was in the deck and who it belonged to.

"Incredible, I know every single one of these cards. Especially these three, now I know who made this academy." said Reiji.

"And now, I'm entrusting you with them. Besides, I can think of no one else who can use them as well as the original user." said Sheppard.

"Thank you, I won't you down." said Reiji as he left the office. He placed deck in his spare deck box and left for the teachers lounge. He still had to prepare his test papers for his students but all he could think about was how to use the new deck he received to it's full potential. Reiji just carried on with his usual day and left for his dorm and started inspecting every card. But he knew how the deck worked and started working on combos and techniques with the deck.

"I can't believe I have a copy of his deck, it's not as strong as good as I expected compared to the cards from the standard dimension but it's definitely one of the best compared to the students of this island. It's the best deck I can use right now since I can't use my own deck." said Reiji as he placed all the cards back into the deck box. He then took a shower and started getting ready for bed.

 **The next day**

Reiji got up and wore his usual outfit and started heading for the Academy. He left his original deck back at the dorm and took the deck that Sheppard gave him. He made up a lot of combos and ideas on how to use the deck. He finally got to the class and started teaching like usual, it was after two hours that the classes were finally finished. Reiji however wanted to announce the tour first.

"Excuse me, I have an announcement to make." said Reiji as he stood up form his desk. All the students were about to leave but then they sat back down.

"I am proud to announce that the deck that once belonged to the king of games, is now about to go on tour." said Reiji. Just then all the students started chatting in excitement, they were all getting excited about the deck. "I see you're all excited but I guess you'll be even more excited to know that the first stop of the tour is here! Industrial Illusions has chosen Duel Academy to be the first stop. And you guys may want to get your tickets quickly, after all the display will be open...next week." said Reiji. At that point, all the students started rushing towards the card shop. Reiji was just watching as the classroom became empty.

Reiji then finally left and went towards the Sheppard's office. All the other teachers were also brought to the Chancellor's room since they needed to have a meeting regarding the tour.

"I'm glad you all could make it, now as you all know that Yugi Moto's deck is going to be on tour here at this academy. We will be keeping the cards in the display hall and until then I will require each of you to be on guard duty. I was just going to keep the deck in my office but then I realised, this would be the first place people would try to look for the deck." said Sheppard.

"(I am pretty sure that they would check the display case as well Chancellor.)" thought Reiji.

"So I was wondering if anyone here could stay on guard duty over the cards." said Sheppard.

"I think Declan can do it." said Fontaine. Everyone then turned their heads to see Fontaine who was smiling but then Declan had a confused face. All the other teachers then started thinking about it.

"Actually that doesn't sound like a bad plan." said Banner.

"Yes, after all, he is one of the best duellist we have here." said Satyr

"I agree, he is someone that we can trust. I think he's the one we should pick." said another teacher.

"I see, well what do you say Declan? Can you do it?" said Sheppard.

"(I don't I can do this right now, I still have my plans I must go through. I can't waste my time like this, right now I need to avoid this) Forgive me, however I cannot do this. I have some important...errands which need to be finished." said Reiji. All the teachers and Sheppard then gave Reiji a disappointed face. They were really hoping for him to be the one who could guard a really important deck.

"I do believe there is someone else who can do it, why not Crowler?" said Reiji. Just then everyone just gave Reiji a surprised face. Reiji of all people actually routing for Crowler. Even Crowler had a face of shock. "I personally believe that he can guard it well. After all, being the vice, I am sure he can handle it." said Reiji.

"What do you say, Crowler?" said Sheppard. Crowler then quickly jumped and realised what happened.

"Um...of course! I can do it, after all being the Vice Chancellor. I can definitely handle this." said Crowler.

"(Oh please...) Well with that, I must leave. Forgive me, however I must get back to grading the papers." said Reiji as he stood up and left.

"Oh well, I see. Very well everyone, thank you all for coming regarding this issue and Crowler, I am hoping you can definitely keep the deck safe." said Sheppard. All the other teachers then started leaving and Crowler was given the keys to the display case.

Reiji was about to go home when a noticed a pile of students who were near the card shop. Jaden then appeared on the other side of the corridor and saw the group as well. He then ran up to Reiji.

"Hey Declan, whats goin on?" said Jaden.

"Hello Jaden, seems as though some is either duelling or barging to get tickets." said Reiji.

"Tickets? Tickets for what?" said Jaden.

"Didn't you know? The King of Game's deck is going to be on tour and Duel Academy is the first stop. I did announce it in a class, you know the one you missed this morning." said Reiji. Jaden just had a nervous sweat, he knew how Reiji would be if he ever got angry.

"Uh...hehehe, sorry. I kinda slept in." said Jaden as he was running his dead. Reiji just gave a him a cold stare.

"Well I'm just going to have to give you extra homework now won't I." said Reiji causing him to have anime tears. "By the way Jaden, if you intend on getting a ticket for the tour. I would hurry it up, after all they are going fast.". Jaden then quickly ran into the group and Reiji just left the building and went home.

As Reiji got to his dorm, he started checking the deck that he received from Sheppard. He was still trying to figure out new moves and combos but the deck just wasn't as up to date compared to Reiji's deck.

"No synchro, xyz or pendulum cards. This deck seemed to be more based on beat down rather than control. Even so, I can only use this deck right now and I can't let anyone else see my cards." said Reiji as he started going through the deck.

"(Is that really so?)" said ?. At that Reiji just dropped the cards on the table and jumped off his chair.

"Who was that?!" said Reiji as he started looking around. He was looking everywhere but there was no one in sight.

"(Oh, you don't remember me? I was the one who helped you escape from that fool's mind games. Remember?)" said ?. Reiji then remembered the flashback of when he was duelling Titan and suddenly remembered the voice.

 **Back at Chapter 5**

"(Come on now...are you really going to fall for his tricks?)" said ?

"(What? What was that?)" thought Reiji.

"(I said, are you going to believe that fool's mind games? Don't you see this has been nothing but a trick. This is no shadow game, it's an illusion.)" said ?

 **Reiji's Dorm**

"It's you...that voice. Just who are you?!" said Reiji.

"(I have no need to answer you right now. In fact, I am only here to tell you something important.)" said ?

"What?! What are you talking about? I demand you tell me who you are!" said Reiji. Reiji was still looking around to try and there was nothing. He even ran to his balcony and there was no one in sight.

"(Don't bother looking for me, I am not someone you can see. Well...not just yet. I am only here to tell you that you have a war coming.)" said ?

"What? A war?! What are you talking about?" said Reiji.

"(I can say no more but I guess I can let in on a little secret. You were brought here to face the war but don't worry, you will not be facing it alone. In fact, your army is already headed your way." said ?

"What? My army...what are you..." said Reiji

"(Try to protect them as well as you can, after all their already heading for danger. By that I meant the academy.)" said ?

"Wait! Who must I protect, who are my army, what war am I facing?!" said Reiji but there was no sound. Reiji just tried to take in all that just happened, he heard the voice again and it told him something that will make him wonder for the rest of his days.

"He said I needed to protect them...but who am I...THE STUDENTS!" said Reiji as he quickly grabbed his white obelisk coat, the deck that Sheppard gave him and ran towards the Academy.

 **Academy**

"(Don't tell me that they were after the students! But why? Just what is going?!)" thought Reiji as he carried on running. But as he reached the entrance he was able to see Jaden, Chumley, Syrus and Bastion. They were all breathing heavy.

"(They're okay! But what are they doing?) thought Reiji as he got close to them.

"Declan, it's great to see you! We need your help!" said Jaden.

"Why? What happened?!" said Reiji.

"Some one stole Yugi's deck!" said Syrus

"Yeah and we've been trying to find the culprit." said Chumley.

"(The deck got stolen?! Crowler, you had one job!) Okay, let's split up. I'll help with the search." said Reiji.

"A good choice. Thank you Declan." said Bastion. Then all of them split up and started searching for the culprit.

"(This person? Could he be the one that voice warned me about? If it is, I can't let him get to my students!)" thought Reiji as he carried on looking around but then there was a giant explosion from the coastal area of the academy. Reiji then started running fast and saw Jaden, Chumley and Bastion. They were helping Syrus stand up, turns out he was knocked out after duelling someone. Reiji then rushed to that group.

"Guys! What happened? Is Syrus okay?" said Reiji as he checked on Syrus.

"I'm fine Declan, just a bit roughed up. This guy was no joke!" said Syrus. Reiji then turned his head to see a figure wearing a Ra yellow outfit. He had his hair spiked up and wore a blue scarf. "Who is that?" said Reiji.

"You're wondering who I am? Hmph...the answer is quite simple. I am Yugi! The King of Games!" said the Ra Yellow. Everyone was just shocked at what they heard, a guy claimed to be the King of Games. "(Wait a minute?) Dimitri, is that you?" said Reiji. The others then gave Reiji a weird look.

"Wait what? Did you just say Dimitri?" said Bastion. The others then looked over to the figure and it was Dimitri.

"No way! It is Dimitri!" said Syrus.

"You're wrong! I am Yugi!" said Dimitri.

"(At least its not some one who can threaten the students) Dimitri, stop this foolishness and return the deck!" said Reiji.

"This is my deck and I will never give it up! The heart of the cards resides in my deck and I never let any one have it!" said Dimitri.

"Dimitri, do not make this any more difficult ten it needs to be!" said Reiji.

"You seem convinced that I am Dimitri and not Yugi. Then perhaps you can duel me and take this deck!" said Dimitri as he got his duel disk ready.

"Fine then, it seems I have no other way. Syrus, mind if I borrow that duel disk?" said Reiji.

"Um, sure but where's your special dual disk?" said Syrus. Reiji would always use his duel disk from the standard dimension, the academy duel disks didn't have the additional function to use his pendulum cards.

"Don't worry about it. Right now, any duel disk will do!" said Reiji. Syrus then took off the duel disk and threw it to Reiji. Reiji then grabbed the duel disk and got his deck his deck.

"(Okay, maybe right now is a good time to test out this deck!) Are you ready?!" said Reiji.

"Yes I am!" said Dimitri.

"Then let's begin!" said Reiji.

"DUEL!" said Dimitri and Reiji.

 **?**

"Well well, this might be interesting. He's going to be challenging the deck that belonged to the king of games." said ?

"Does it matter? He's going to defeat that guy easily, after all, an imposter is nothing compared to the original." said ?

"But don't forget, that copycat was able to replicate the king of games pretty well. I say he might have a challenge this time." said ?

"Does it matter? Even the king of games doesn't stand a chance against him, after all, he has the power from the Different Dimensions!" said ?

"I don't think so, this time he's using another deck." said ?

"What?!" said ? and ?

"But why? Why isn't he using his own deck?!" said ?

"Simple, he doesn't want people to know about his cards and so he decided to resort to another deck." said ?

"So you're saying that he has a chance of losing?" said ?

"Perhaps but we'll have to wait and see now won't we. Let's just enjoy the show and see the outcome shall we. After all, now that he's received the message, he's going to be become stronger and stronger. He will finally unleash his true potential." ?

 **Chapter 9 - End**

(A/N So I'm finally out of the hospital and resting peacefully but then I completely forgot about this chapter. So since I still need to rest from my operation, I decided to write this chapter so I can rest for a good while. Now we finally know that Reiji was brought to this dimension/time for a greater destiny, to protect them from a great threat. I am sorry that I couldn't start the duel just yet but I hope you can wait for the next chapter since it's the great duel against the king of games. I'm sure that people can easily guess who the ? was but in case, you won't know. Stick around for future chapters since ? is going to help Reiji a lot in the future. Thank you all for reading and reviewing, and hopefully you can give me your opinion of the story so far. So please have a good morning/day/evening/night)


	11. An Eternal Rivalry

**Different Dimension Distortion**

 **An eternal rivalry**

And so we begin the duel. Dimitri had the deck that belonged to the king of games and Reiji had to use the deck that was given to him by Chancellor Sheppard. However before the duel began, Reiji spoke to an unknown voice. It said that he couldn't see it...well not yet and that Reiji would have to fight a war but he wouldn't be alone. He will have his own army heading over to fight by his side. Now we carry on back to the duel.

"DUEL!" said Reiji and Dimitri

"I don't understand, why would Dimitri go so far as to steal Yugi's deck?" said Syrus.

"It's simple Syrus, Dimitri is known for copying the decks of others and fixing their weaknesses. He wouldn't have much luck with it though since everyone could easily figure out their weaknesses. Just like how you found Dr. Crowlers weakness. But this time he's using Yugi's deck and Yugi's was never known for having any weaknesses." said Bastion folding his arms.

"So you're saying that Declan doesn't stand a chance?" said Syrus.

"Come on Syrus, don't forget that Declan has cards that not even Dimitri can figure out. I bet Declan can easily take him down. Go ahead, show em!" said Jaden.

"Thanks Jaden, now I begin my turn. Draw!" said Reiji. Reiji was observing his hand and checking the combos that he would be able to do. He was calm however that there was nothing too dangerous that would hurt his friends. That voice really made him guess since he heard that voice before and the war would endanger them. "(There's nothing I can do about that voice but I have to make sure that I protect them when the time comes. Right now, I need to get that deck back) I summon the Battle Ox! In Attack mode and that will do." said Reiji.

 **Reiji LP : 4000**

 **In Hand : 5 cards**

 **Battle Ox : 1700 Atk 1000 Def**

"What the? That's not Declan's card, where's his deck?" said Syrus.

"I'm not sure but for some reason, that card looks really familiar." said Bastion.

"Hey Declan, where's your deck?" said Jaden.

"Sorry guys, I needed to use another deck for now but don't worry guys, I can handle it." said Reiji.

"Can you?! I fuse Gazelle the King Mythical Beast and Berfomet to create, Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast!" said Dimitri. Just then a lion monster with a horn and monster with wings and goat horns fused to summon the monster with two heads and a snake tail.

 **Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast : 2100 Atk and 1800 Def**

"Oh man! That thing is so much stronger then Declan's Battle Ox!" said Syrus.

"Yes it is and now let me show you it's power! Now go, Pulverizing Pounce!" said Dimitri. The monster then leaped into the air and sliced the Battle Ox in half.

 **Reiji LP : 3600**

 **Dimitri LP : 4000**

 **3 cards in hand**

 **Monster : Chimera, the Flying Mythical Beast 2100 Atk 1800 Def**

"Oh man, Syrus you just duelled this guy. Got any advice for Declan?" said Chumley

"None, I tried everything and nothing worked!" said Syrus

"Are you saying that Declan doesn't stand a chance now?" said Jaden.

"Against Yugi's deck, that may be a posibility." said Bastion.

"It's my turn now and I activate the effect of my thunder dragon. By discarding it, I can add two more thunder dragons from my deck." said Reiji.

"Thunder Dragons? I don't understand, where are his DDD cards?" said Bastion.

"I guess he just doesn't want people to know about his deck right now. I guess I can understand but I hope he can handle this." said Jaden.

"Now I play polymerization! I fuse my two thunder dragons and summon, the twin-headed thunder dragon!" said Reiji. Just then the two green dragons started fusing to become a red dragon with a purple horn.

 **Twin-headed thunder dragon : 2800 Atk 2100 Def**

"Wow, that's awesome! His monster's even stronger than Dimitri's!" said Syrus.

"That's it Dimitri, show him your power." said Jaden.

"Now go! Attack his Chimera with Twin Thunder Blast!" said Reiji pointing at Chimera. Just then the Thunder Dragon gathered it's power and blasted a strong electrical attack, destroying the chimera.

 **Dimitri LP : 3300**

"My Chimera! You may have destroyed him but he will not leave without giving me a gift, I activate my Chimera's ability! When he is sent to the graveyard, I can special summon Berfomet from my graveyard in defence mode!" said Dimitri. Just then portal appeared summoning the monster with wings and goat horns.

 **Berfomet LP : 1400 Atk 1800 Def**

"Sadly, he won't be staying for long. Next I activate the spell card, smashing ground which destroys your monster." said Reiji. Beformet was then crushed by a giant fist and destroyed.

"Well at least Declan was able to deal some damage and get rid of that Befomet." said Syrus.

"I know, Declan may not be using his own deck but he sure as heck won't let anyone beat him." Chumley.

"(Where have I seen those cards before? Declan's cards seem so familiar)" thought Bastion.

 **Reiji LP : 3600**

 **In Hand: 3 cards**

 **On field : Twin Thunder Dragon 2800 Atk 2100 Def**

"I draw! For my turn, I set one card and play the spell Monster Reincarnation! By discarding one card, I add one monster from my graveyard! I choose Gazelle, the king of mythical beast! I summon him in attack mode and play the spell card, SWORDS OF REVEALING LIGHT!" said Dimitri. Just then everyone looked up to see a green light but as the light got closer, it was light swords which were being sent from the sky. The swords completely covered Reiji and his Twin Headed dragon.

"Hey what's going on?" said Jaden.

"Not his attack's that what! For three turns, your monsters will not be able to attack!" said Dimitri.

 **Dimitri LP : 3300**

 **Hand : 0**

 **Set SP/TR : 1**

 **Face up SP : Swords of Revealing Light**

 **Monsters : Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts**

"Three turns! No way, how's Declan suppose to win with that spell card." said Syrus

"He has to either destroy the spell or wait for three turn." said Bastion

"(He's just trying to stall since he has no cards, I need to find a way to break his spell but right now I don't have anything that can destroy it. Maybe's it best to try and setup for now) I draw and I summon the Spear Dragon, in attack mode!" said Reiji. A blue dragon with blue skin and a sharp nose flew into the field in attack mode.

 **Spear Dragon : 1900 Atk 0 Def**

"Spear Dragon? What good is a strong monster which can't attack?" said Syrus.

"I think I know what he's planning and if it works, Declan will have a great advantage." said Bastion.

"I see, your monster is important to you. Sadly for you, he won't be staying for long! I play a trap, the dark renewal. I can activate this when you summon a monster, now by sacrificing the monster you summoned and one monster I control. I can special summon a spell caster from the graveyard." said Dimitri.

"Hah, too bad you ain't got any! By my count, you should only have Chimera and Berfomet." said Jaden.

"I would check again if I were you, remember when I played Monster Reincarnation. I discarded the spell caster." said Dimitri.

"Not good!" said Syrus.

"Now to bring back that Spell Caster! Gazelle, Spear Dragon! Make some room for the one the only, DARK MAGICIAN!" said Dimitri. Gazelle and Spear Dragon then transformed into light which was absorbed into the dark coffin. The Dark Coffin then opened revealing a spell caster which was wearing purple and had a green staff.

 **Dark Magician : 2500 Atk 2100 Def**

"Amazing, that card is the ace of Yugi's deck. To see it like this, it's incredible." said Reiji.

"Think he'll give an autograph?" said Syrus.

"I should've brought my Camera." said Chumley.

"(I cannot believe this, Dimitri is playing just like Yugi would and that's not good for Declan.)" thought Bastion.

"Even so, Declan's twin headed dragon is still stronger than the Dark magician. So he's got nothing to worry about!" said Jaden.

"He's right, my monster may not be able to attack just yet but your monster cannot destroy mine. For now I end my turn." said Reiji.

 **Reiji LP : 3600**

 **3 cards in hand**

 **Monster : Twin Headed Thunder Dragon**

"I draw! The heart of the cards has served me well, I play my Thousand knives! When I control a dark magician and I activate this, I can target one monster you control and destroy it! I choose the Thunder Dragon!" said Dimitri. Just then the Dark Magician summoned a wall of knives behind him and sent it flying towards the Twin Headed Thunder Dragon. The Thunder Dragon was then covered in blades and exploded.

"My dragon!" said Reiji.

"Not good! Declan's only monster is gone!" said Jaden.

"Which means..." said Syrus.

"Which means you're open for an attack! Go Dark Magician! Dark Magic Attack!" said Dimitri. The Dark Magician then started spinning his staff and collected the power, he then sent a green energy blast towards Reiji.

 **Reiji LP : 1100**

 **Dimitri LP : 3300**

 **Face up monster : Dark Magician 2500 Atk 2100 Def**

 **Hand : 0**

 **SP/TR : Sword of Revealing Light 1**

"Nnngh...not good!" said Reiji.

"Now do you understand, I am not Dimitri! I am Yugi, the KING OF GAMES!" said Dimitri.

"(He's really absorbed into this. I need to snap him out of this!) Dimitri! Stop deluding yourself! You are not the King of Games and you are not Yugi! You try and copy other's deck simply because you don't know how to make your own. You depend on the powers of others and copy theirs's because you cannot find your own. But I will make you face reality! No matter what, now let the game begin! I draw and I set one monster face down. And that will do." said Reiji.

 **Reiji LP : 1100**

 **Hand : 3**

 **Set : 1**

"Thanks for the speech but you cannot do anything with that one face down. Not to mention, as long as I have my Swords of Revealing light out, you can't attack but I can! I draw and now Dark Magician Attack his set card!" said Dimitri. The Dark Magician then charged his attack once again and blasted a green bolt to the set card which caused a giant explosion. After the explosion, everyone was staring at Reiji's field and noticed a clown looking card on his field.

 **Dimitri LP : 3300**

 **In hand : 1**

 **Monster : Dark Magician**

 **SP : Swords of Revealing Light 2**

"What is that?!" said Dimitri. Jaden, Syrus, Chumley and Bastion look over to see a clown monster with red hat and blue curly shoes. It also had baggy pants which was green and yellow.

"It's Peten the Dark Clown! When my monster is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can banish it and summon another copy from my hand or deck. So I summoned another one from my deck." said Reiji.

 **Peten the Dark Clown : 500 Atk 1200 Def**

"Cool! Since Declan only has 1 more turn left until the swords of revealing light is gone, he has more than enough defence to live through it." said Syrus.

"Awesome! Since it's his turn now, all he had to do is end his turn and the spell wear's off!" said Jaden.

"Well it's my turn! I draw and I will set a card. That's it for me, which means the swords are gone." said Reiji. The green light swords were then disappearing until they completely vanished.

"Great! Next turn Declan can finally begin the assault!" said Syrus.

"That is to say that he has a next turn. I draw and now Dark Magician attack his clown!" said Dimitri. The Dark Magician then started charging up his attack and got ready to attack.

"Not this time! I activate my trap, Shadow Spell! Now Dark magician can't attack and he loses 700 attack points!" said Reiji. Just then seven chains were about to hit Dark Magician.

"I don't think so! I activate my spell card! Dedication through light and darkness! Now by tributing the "Dark magician", I can summon the "Dark Magician of Chaos" from my deck!" said Dimitri. Everybody was then surprised to hear what he just said, he was about to summon one of the most legendary cards. A card that was forbidden but only Yugi had the copy.

"I can't believe, does he seriously have the "Dark Magician of Chaos"." said Chumley.

"Think about it! That's the deck of Yugi himself!" said Jaden.

"Then that means..." said Syrus

"That's right! Now I am going to unleash his power on you Declan! Come forth, Dark Magician of Chaos!" said Dimitri. Dark Magician was then swallowed into shadows and he was transformed into a blue skinned, dark robe wearing spell caster.

 **Dark Magician of Chaos : 2800 Atk 2600 Def**

"Unbelievable, the Dark Magician of Chaos!" said Reiji.

"Amazing, that's the legendary Dark Magician of Chaos. Not only is it stronger but it also has a special ability to boot." said Bastion.

"Your friends right, during the end phase that I summoned this monster. I can add one spell from my graveyard and the card I pick is Monster Reincarnation. But for now, Dark Magician of Chaos! Attack that Dark Clown! Sceptre's Strike!" said Dimitri. The Magician then charged his staff and sent a dark energy wave to the Clown. The clown was then sent through a dimension hole and then destroyed.

 **Dimitri cards in hand : 2**

 **Monsters : Dark Magician of Chaos 2800 Atk 2600 Def**

"Hey wait second, why didn't he summon another copy? Shouldn't he be able to since his monster got destroyed?" said Syrus.

"Sorry Syrus but not happening, since every time the Dark Magician of Chaos destroys a monster. Their not sent to the graveyard but their banished instead." said Jaden.

"Oh no, which means Declan has no defense!" said Chumley.

"That's not all, he's also running out of options and with no cards on the field. He might not even have life points soon." said Bastion.

"Now do you realise that this deck and I fit perfectly! Always have and always will!" said Dimitri.

"(This is getting ridiculous, I need to fight back!) I won't back down." said Reiji.

"I see but if I were you, I would just give up." said Dimitri with a smug face.

"Don't say if I were you and don't tell me what to do! Because no matter what happens, you're not me. I will show you now!" said Declan. Dimitri just smirked as his Dark Magician of Chaos's effect activated and added the "Monster Reincarnation" from his grave.

"Huh? Does he have some sort of plan or something?" said Syrus.

"He better because looking at the current situation he is in, he won't be able to win this." said Bastion.

"I draw and I summon my Kaiba Man! In attack mode!" said Reiji. A monster with a white jacket and a helmet which was similar to blue eyes arrived on the field.

 **Kaiba Man : 200 Atk and 700 Def**

"Kaiba man? I've never seen a card like that." said Syrus

"Yeah me too, but I have to admit it looks really familiar." said Chumley.

"Chumley its in the name, he has a bit of a resemblance to Kaiba himself." said Bastion.

"Oh yeah but what good is a card like that against the Dark Magician of Chaos?" said Chumley.

"I don't know but I do know that this is a part of Declan's plan." said Bastion.

"That monster has no power against my Dark Magician of Chaos." said Dimitri.

"Of course he doesn't, that's why I'm using his special effect! By tributing Kaiba man from my field, I can summon the legendary "BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON"!" said Reiji. Just then everyone had a shock on their faces. Declan then placed the card on his duel disk which summon the legendary dragon of destruction, the dragon emerged and roared with a strong s cream which made Dimitri shiver.

 **Blue Eyes White Dragon : 3000 Atk 2500 Def**

"No way! The blue eyes white dragon! I thought only Kaiba had those cards!" said Jaden.

"I thought that too but clearly we were wrong." said Bastion.

"I can't believe it, the blue eye's facing off against the Dark Magican of Chaos. It's like watching Yugi against Kaiba from the Battle city tournament all over again." said Syrus.

"Now I really wished I brought my camera!" said Chumley with regret.

"How could you possibly have that card?!" said Dimitri.

"These cards were entrusted to me and I intend on beating you with it. Now to show you, go Blue Eyes! White Lightning!" said Reiji. The blue eye's then charged it's attacked and blasted a strong energy wave through it mouth which completely swallowed the Dark Magician of chaos.

"AAAAHHH!" cried Dimitri.

 **Dimitri LP : 3100**

 **Reiji LP : 1100**

 **In hand : 2**

 **Monsters : Blue Eyes White Dragon**

"Yeah! He did it! There's no way that Dimitri's got anything stronger than the Blue Eye's." said Syrus.

"Indeed, I have to say this duel has became quite reminiscing." said Bastion.

"I know but this time I want our "Kaiba" to win!" said Jaden.

"This is not over! You may destroyed my magician but I will not be so easily defeated. I draw and I summon Kuriboh! Then I set one card and end my turn." said Dimitri.

 **Dimitri LP : 3100**

 **In hand : 1**

 **Set : 1**

 **Monster : Kuriboh**

"In attack mode? What's Dimitri thinking? If his monster get's attacked then he won't stand a chance!" said Syrus.

"Yes but I'm guessing that's what his face down was for. I wouldn't be surprised if that card will somehow help him out." said Bastion.

"Now I won't let you win! I will defeat you Dimitri! I draw and now, go Blue Eyes! Destroy that Kuriboh with white lightening!" said Reiji. The Blue Eye's then got ready to attack and charged his blast.

"Not so fast! I play Multiply! Now by tributing my Kuriboh, I can summon as many Kuriboh tokens in all of my open spaces. Of course your attack still carry's on but it's significance has been reduced." said Dimitri. The Kuriboh then destroyed itself and started multiplying into many different coloured forms of itself. The Blue Eye's then charged his blast and destroyed the Kuriboh token.

"(He's really going defensive and with those tokens, I won't be able to be damage him unless I get rid of all of them!) I set one card and I end my turn." said Reiji.

 **Reiji LP : 1100**

 **Monster : Blue Eye's White Dragon**

 **Set : 1**

 **In hand : 1**

"I draw and I play the magic card of sanctity! Now we both draw until he have 6 cards in our hand!" said Dimitri. Dimitri and Reiji both drew 5 cards. "Excellent, I drew the card Watapon and when he's added to my hand, I can special summon him to my field! However he will not stay for long as I tribute him to summon, Dark Magician Girl!" said Dimitri. Watapon then disappeared as a female spell caster with a small wand and blue outfit came to field. She had blonde hair and a pointy hat.

 **Dark Magican Girl : 2000 Atk and 1700 Def**

"Oh wow! She's even cuter in person!" said Jaden.

"Wow she is georgous but she won't stand a chance against the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" said Syrus.

"She has beauty and bronze for every Dark Magician card in either of our graveyard, she gains 300 attack points!" said Dimitri. Dark Magician Girl : 2300 AtK 1700 Def

"Even so, your spell caster has no power against my dragon." said Reiji.

"Not yet but now I equip her with Magic Formula! This give's my Dark Magician Girl a boost of 700 attack points!" said Dimitri. The Dark Magician girl then opened the tome and read it as her attack points rose to 3000.

"Now they're both equal!" said Syrus.

"This is exactly the power I needed to defeat that dragon. Go Dark magician girl, attack that dragon!" said Dimtri. The Dark Magician girl then had a sad face showing that she wasn't happy about his choice.

"What?! He's going to destroy them both?!" said Jaden.

"That's just mean, why don't you leave her alone?!" said Syrus.

Reiji then placed his glasses back as he saw the expression of Dark magician girl. She was then getting ready to blast her attack at Reiji.

"I don't think so! I activate my trap, negate attack!" said Reiji. A strong wing then pushed back the dark magician girl which made her stop the attack.

"Not bad, I see you were able to stop the attack but soon enough I will defeat you." said Dimitri.

 **Dimitri LP : 3100**

 **Cards in hand : 3**

 **Face Up monsters : Kuribohx4, Dark magician girl 3000 Atk**

"I draw!" said Declan as he stared at his card.

"What are you wondering? I have the strength in number and power, you have nothing. Just face it, Kaiba's card were never able to defeat me and I doubt you can! So just give up!" said Dimitri.

"…...Listen to me Dimitri, I know you think you're being nice but giving me these warnings but spare me all your lame advice. I don't intend on losing to you now and I won't lose to an imposter either! I activate my spell card, BURST STREAM DESTRUCTION!" said Reiji.

"What?!" said Dimitri.

"What's that spell card?" said Syrus.

"It's actually quite a power spell card which allows Reiji to destroy all monsters that Dimitri controls as long as he has a blue eye's on his field." said Bastion.

"Awesome! That's exactly the boost that Declan needed to win this duel!" said Jaden.

The blue eye's then charged it's blast and sent a giant burst of energy which destroyed all of Dimitri's monsters.

"(Thank you)" whispered a soft female voice into Reji's ear. Reiji was then looking around to see the source of the sound but there was nothing in sight.

"Hey Declan?! You okay?" said Jaden.

"Yeah, what are you looking for?" said Syrus.

"Sorry guys, it's nothing(Whose voice was that? It almost felt like the time I spoke to that voice back in the dorm room but this was more feminine. Never mind that now, I need to focus on this duel.) I end my turn by setting two card." said Reiji.

 **Reiji LP : 1100**

 **Cards in hand : 4**

 **Face up : Blue Eyes White Dragon 3000 Atk 2500 Def**

 **Set card : 2**

"Why didn't he attack? He could've dealt some serious damage to Dimitri's life points?!" said Syrus.

"Well to answer that, I'm guessing it's because during the turn you activate that card. No Blue Eyes White Dragon can attack." said Bastion.

"It's cool, after all now Declan has the edge in this duel. There's no way that he can lose, after all Dimitri has no monsters." said Jaden.

"That doesn't mean a thing! I activate the effect of my magical formula which give's me back 1000 life points!" said Dimitri.

 **Dimitri LP : 4100**

"Now I will show you that you don't stand a chance against me! I draw and I play the spell card "Silent Doom". With this, I can summon the "Dark Magician" from my graveyard but it will not be able to attack." said Dimitri. A portal appeared which re summoned the legendary Dark Magician to the field.

"Oh no, he has Dark Magician again!" said Syrus.

"Wow, it really is just like Yugi vs Kaiba! But right now that Magician doesn't stand a chance against the Blue Eyes White Dragon." said Jaden.

"Not on his own he can't but combined he can do anything! I once again play Polymerization, with this I fuse Dark Magician and Buster Blader from my hand to summon! The Dark Paladin!" said Dimitri.

Another spellcaster arrived on the field but this time with Dark Magician's armour but in green. He also wielded a staff which had a blade on the top.

 **Dark Paladin : 2900 Atk 2400 Def**

"The Dark Paladin?! I can't believe it!" said Reiji.

"There it is, the legendary card that Yugi used to defeat Kaiba in the battle city tournament!" said Bastion.

"That's right and I intend on using it to defeat you now! My Paladin gains an additional 500 attack points for each dragon on the field and in our grave's! Since you have both Blue Eyes and your spear dragon, my Paladin gains 1000 attack points!" said Dimitri.

 **Dark Paladin's eyes then started glowing as his attack points rose to 3900.**

"No way! How is Declan supposed to beat that?!" said Syrus.

"He can't! The Blue Eyes white dragon is supposed to be the strongest card in Kaiba's deck and with that Paladin, Declan will not stand much of a chance." said Bastion in a panick.

"Go Dark Paladin! Shadowless Slash!" said Dimitri. The Dark Paladi then flew straight towards the Blue Eyes and got ready to destroy it.

"I activate my spell card! Enemy controller! With this, your monster will now be changed to defence mode!" said Reiji.

"I don't think so, I activate the effect of my Dark Paladin! By discarding one card, I negate the activation of a spell card and destroy it. Meaning my attack still goes through!" said Dimitri. Dark Paladin then slashed the enemy controller and destroyed the Blue Eyes.

"NNggh!" said Reiji.

 **Reiji LP : 200**

"Now do you see, there is nothing you can do to defeat me! My deck will never lose to your phoney deck. Because I have the heart of the cards on my side!" said Dimitri.

 **Dimitri LP : 4100**

 **Monster : Dark Paladin 3900 Atk 2400 Def**

 **In hand : 0**

 **SP / TR : 0**

"This isn't good! Declan's life points are way too low!" said Syrus.

"And his strongest monster is gone!" said Chumley.

"Come on, Declan I know you can do this!" said Jaden.

"I draw! Now Dimitri, I will show you the power of this deck." said Reiji.

"What?! You don't even have any monsters and my Paladin still has more attack than any monster in your deck!" said Dimitri.

"That's exactly why I will fusing their powers as well! I play pot of greed to draw two cards. Next I play Monster Reborn to bring back the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" said Reiji. The Blue Eyes then appeared again and roared.

"So what, my Paladin's attack points will still not change and you can't defeat me!" said Dimitri.

"Were you not paying attention? I said I was going to fuse their powers as well so I play double spell! By discarding my "Stamping Destruction", I choose to add your polymerization! And now I play it!" said Reiji.

"What?! But is he really going to summon it?" said Bastion.

"Summon what?" said Jaden.

"There was a legendary card that was created by Kaiba himself. He created it by fusing the three Blue Eyes White Dragons but he was the only one to ever have a copy. So Declan couldn't possibly be..." said Bastion

"I fuse my three Blue Eyes White Dragon to summon the BLUE EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!" said Reiji. Everyone had a giant shock to their faces to see that Reiji was about to summon one fo the most legendary cards in existence. Just then all of the three Blue Eyes flew into the sky and started spinning into a vortex.

"It can't be! How could you have that card?!" said Dimitri.

"It doesn't matter how I have this card, all that matters is that I am going to use this to defeat you!" said Reiji.

Out of the vortex came a giant white dragon with three heads. It spreads it wing completely and flew into the sky and then it started flying behind Reiji.

 **Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon : 4500 Atk 3800 Def**

"I don't believe it! There it is, the legendary Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" said Bastion.

"It's even cooler in person but seriously, Declan how did you get that card?" said Jaden.

"Sorry Jaden but that's a secret, all that matters is that I have to use his power to defeat Dimitri." said Reiji.

"Nice plan but you made a major miscalculation! Did you forget for every dragon monster on the field and graveyard which is a dragon. My Paladin gains an additonal 500 attacks points for each and since there are four in your graveyard and one on your field, he gains 2500 attack points!" said Dimitri. Dark Paladin's eyes once again started glowing causing his attack points to rise.

 **Dark Paladin : 5400 Atk 2400 Def**

"Oh man! Here I thought he could turn this around!" said Jaden.

"Not even his strongest monster can take on Yugi...I mean Dimitri's Paladin!" said Syrus.

"No I had my cards ready to defeat him but why don't I show you instead. I play the equip spell card Mega Morph and I equip it to Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! When my life points are lower than my opponents, the equipped monsters attack points are doubled." said Reiji.

"Doubled?!" said Jaden, Syrus, Chumley,Bastion and Dimitri. The Ultimate dragon then started to roar as his power started increasing to 9000!

"Now that is a strong monster!" said Jaden.

"Yeah, now show him Declan!" said Dimitri.

"You can count on me, go Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Ultimate Burst Stream!" said Reiji. The Blue Eyes ultimate dragon then started charging their power and blasted a giant wave of energy from all three heads. The blast completely swallowed the Dark paladin and left no trace of him.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed Dimitri as he collapsed on his knees.

 **Dimitri LP : 500**

 **Reiji LP : 200**

 **In hand : 0**

 **Set : 1**

 **SP / TR : Mega Morph**

"Yeah! He did it, the Paladin's been destroyed!" said Syrus.

"Not to mention Dimitri has no cards in his hand or field while Declan still has his dragon." said Jaden.

"Also since Declan's life points are still lower than Dimitri's, his dragons attack points will remain the same." said Bastion.

"Now do you understand Dimitri, you can't defeat me." said Reiji.

"No, I won't be beaten! The heart of the cards are still on my side and I refuse to lose! I draw!" said Dimitri. Dimitri then fell silent but then he started laughing. Everyone was confused though since they couldn't understand why Dimitri would be laughing since he only had one card.

"What's so funny Dimitri? You only have one card while Declan has all the cards he needs to defeat you!" said Syrus.

"He may have more cards than me but my deck has now given me the card needed to defeat him!" said Dimitri.

"There's no way!" said Jaden.

"There is a way! Allow me to show you! By Banishing my Kuriboh and Watapon from my graveyard, I summon the BLAST LUSTER SOLIDER - ENVOY OF THE BEGINNING!" said Dimitri as Kuriboh and Watapon went into a dimension hole which brought a warrior with golden and blue armour. He had a giant blade and shield with the same design as his armour.

"No, I can't believe it! The Blast Luster Solder - Envoy of the Beginning! There are only two cards in the wold that can be summoned like that and he is one of them. Duellist have travelled the world searching for these cards to add to their collection but it seems like Yugi had on himself!" said Bastion.

"What but why? I mean to summon it like that is easy but what does it do?" said Syrus.

"Allow me to show you! Now Blast Luster Soldier, remove his Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon with CHAOS BLADE!" said Dimitri. Just then Blast Luster Soldier sent a giant blade attack above the Blue Eyes ultimate dragon which opened up a tear in the space. The tear then sucked in the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and destroyed Mega Morph.

"Oh man! Declan's monster is gone!" said Chumley.

"No...don't tell me. He's done for!" said Syrus

"No Declan, you can't give up like this!" said Jaden.

"It's over! Declan has no monsters and with that Blast Luster Soldier, he can't win!" said Bastion.

"Do you hear that? Even your friends have given up on hope for your victory, I will never lose as long as I have this deck!" said Dimitri.

 **Dimitri LP : 500**

 **In hand : 0**

 **Monsters : Blast Luster Solder - Envoy of the Beginning.**

 **SP / TR : 0**

"Is that so?" said Reiji who pushed his glasses back. "Do you really believe that you've won? That I plan on giving up merely because you got rid of my monster? Well you're wrong, I still intend on winning this!" said Reiji causing everyone to have a shocked face.

"What?! How could you possible intend on winning when you have no monsters?!" said Dimitri.

"Even I have to say, I don't see how he can turn this duel around." said Bastion.

"Come on guys, Declan says he has a plan and we should be encouraging him." said Jaden.

"I draw and now I activate the spell card, Soul Release!" said Reiji.

"Soul Release? What do you intend on doing with that?" said Dimitri.

"I intend on banishing all three of my blue eyes and my Twin headed thunder dragon." said Reiji.

"What? He's banishing his own cards?" said Syrus.

"What's he planning on doing? That's would've been more useful earlier against Dark Paladin but not Blast Luster Solider." said Chumley.

"Your friends are right, banishing your cards did not do anything to help you. I see your only playing your cards because you have nothing left." said Dimitri.

"(That voice...it told me that my students will be in danger. I will never allow that to happen, I will not be defeated! No matter what!) I activate my trap! RETURN FROM THE DIFFERENT DIMENSION!" said Reiji. Everybody did not see that coming. "Now by paying half of my life points, I can special summon as many of my removed from play monsters! And the ones I choose are my Blue Eyes White Dragons, Twin headed Thunder Dragon and Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" said Reiji. A dimensional hole then appeared above Reiji which summoned all three of the Blue Eyes White Dragons, Twin Headed Thunder Dragon and the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

 **Reiji's LP : 100**

 **Monsters : Blue Eyes White Dragon, Twin Headed Thunder Dragon and Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.**

"WOW, I can't believe it! Did he really summon a bunch of monsters in one turn?!" said Syrus.

"Yeah so?" said Chumley.

"That should be against the rules!" said Syrus.

"Syrus screw the rules! Declan's gonna win!" said Jaden.

"(I can't believe it, I never predicted such a duel! Dimitri was duelling just Yugi himself and Declan was duelling just like Kaiba. During all their duels Kaiba wasn't able to win but this time, Declan was able to come on top. Could it be he's even stronger than Kaiba amd Yugi?)" thought Bastion.

"THIS CAN'T BE!" said Dimitri.

"It is and not it's over! GO MY DRAGONS, ATTACK AND FINISH THIS DUEL!" said Reiji. Just then all five of the dragons then charged their attacks and blasted at the same time. The energy blast then destroyed the Black Luster Soldier and hit Dimitri directly. Reducing hjis life points to zero.

 **Dimitri LP : 0**

The holograms then disappeared and Dimitri fell on knees.

"I've been beaten. Even with my...Yugi's deck. What's wrong with me? Why can't I ever win?!" said Dimitri.

"The answer to that is simple." said ?

Everyone then turned their heads to see Zane and Alexis walking over from the corner.

"Hey you're Zane." said Dimitri.

"Big Bro?" said Syrus.

"What are you guys doing here?" said Jaden.

"Why else? To see the deck but it was gone." said Zane.

"We snuck into the event hall and saw that the display case was broken. We knew the thief couldn't have gotten far so we decided to look around." said Alexis.

"Which led us here. We found you guys a while ago but we didn't want to interrupt the duel." said Zane.

"Kind of you." said Bastion.

"Wait! Then does that mean you saw it all? The whole thing? Yugi vs Kai...I mean Dimitri against Declan?" said Jaden.

"Not just us, your duel attracted quite the crowd." said Zane. Everyone then looked around to see that there were students hiding all over the place. Everybody then started revealing themselves and walked over to them.

"So what now?" said Dimitri.

"Well the punishment for stealing is Expulsion. And since you didn't follow Declan's orders, I'm afraid it's over for you." said Zane. Dimitri then hung his head low and started tearing up.

"That won't be necessary." said Reiji. Everyone then turned their heads to Declan. "The truth is, I asked Dimitri to do this for me.". Everyone was giving Reiji the shocked face since they couldn't believe what they just heard.

"What? Declan you asked him to steal the cards?" said Jaden.

"Yes I did." said Reiji.

"But why?" said Syrus.

"It's because the Chancellor asked me to let the students know about the deck that would be going on tour. I knew that the students wouldn't just like to see the deck in a display case so I asked him to take the deck and help me put on this show so that the students would be interested. Isn't that right Dimitri." said Declan. Dimitri then quick wiped his tears and just nodded.

"I have admit to it does sound a bit far fetched but I believe you." said Jaden.

"Me too!" said Syrus.

"Me too!" said Chumley.

"Well everyone, I believe we should be giving them a round of applause. Good show." said Bastion as he started clapping. Everyone else then started clapping with Bastion and Dimitri's friends were laughing with Dimitri.

 **The Next Day**

The deck was returned and Reiji had to give an explanation to Sheppard about what happened. Crowler had a lot of papers to write since he was in trouble for letting the deck escape the display case. Sheppard was able to understand the fact it was better for the deck to be shown in a duel rather than a display case.

"Thank you for understanding." said Reiji.

"Of course, you just accomplished the task I asked of you. Because of what you did all of the students visited the tour." said Sheppard.

"I'm glad to hear it. I also want to thank you for the deck you gave me. The students were also see this deck in action." said Reiji.

"That's fine by me, I'm just glad that the students were able to enjoy the tour." said Sheppard.

"Thank you, I will be leaving now." said Reiji as he left his room. Just as Reiji left the room, he saw that Dimitri was standing in front of him in his usual Ra yellow attire.

"Hello Dimitri." said Reiji.

"Hello Mr. Declan. I just wanted to tell you that I'm...sorry about what happened." said Dimitri.

"It's fine, we were able to resolve this without many issues. (Well not for us anyway, I can't say the same about Crowler.)" said Reiji.

"Mr. Declan, I wanted to ask you something. I know that your deck belonged to Kaiba but why is it that I can't win when I copy others deck? You were able to win by using some else's deck but why can't I do the same?" said Dimitri.

"…...the answer to that is simple. It's because by using someone else's, you're not throwing yourself into the duel. Duel Monsters is about learning, evolving, making your own deck and having fun. But you forget all of that when you use someone else's deck. I know I shouldn't be using someone else's deck as well but I had to put my own deck in stand by. I guess I also learned something from you Dimitri, I shouldn't be hiding who I am and accept myself, not what others think about me." said Reiji.

"I see, to put myself into the duel. I need to learn to make my own deck and have fun instead of copying others. Thanks' Mr. Declan, I promise I will do my best from now on too." said Dimitri as he left. Reiji also left to the teachers lounge.

 **?**

"Did you see that? He defeated the imposter." said ?

"Yes but like you said, an imposter. He wasn't duelling the actual king of games." said ?

"That maybe so but he still prove one thing, he truly is the strongest duellist here and soon enough, he will be strongest in the world." said ?

"You really believe so?" said ?

"Of course, the war is approaching fast and his army will be here soon enough. Right now he needs to recover and once the time comes. He will defeat everyone in his way and he will claim the ultimate power." said ?

 **Chapter 10 - End**

(A/NI would like to apologise to everyone for the long wait. I had to work a lot so that I could earn for my tickets. I must also give more bad news sadly, I will be gone for 4 weeks so no updates until then so I just wanted to let you all know. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter however, I was planning on sticking to the original episode duel but I really wanted to have Dark Paladin and Reiji to have the best way of winning and hopefully that win satisfied you guys. I would like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing, I hope that you all can stick around for future chapters. The reviews you give me is the reason why I even started to carry on writing this. If I had nothing I would've given up on this but because of your reviews, I am truly happy to carry on writing this fic. With that have a good morning/day/evening/night and I will be back from my vacation.)


	12. AN Apology

A/N Different Dimension Distortion

Hello everyone, my name is MrthunderK and I am here to apologise to all my readers. Of course I returned just today and I apologise to anyone who thought that this was a chapter. I would like you all to know my vacation was nice and I enjoyed my time back home. But anyways, I would you all to know that my college is going to start soon so I might not be able to upload as fast and that I am working hard. In fact, I am already working on the new chapter and I am half way finished. I'm not planning on giving up on this story and I will do my best to make it more interesting for my readers. But of course, if you have any complaints or requests about my story, please give it to me. I am still unpacking and getting my stuff ready so the next upload might take 2 days max! Once again I apologise for the long wait and I would hope you all stick around for future chapters. Have a good morning/day/evening/night


	13. North Academy vs Duel Academy

**Different Dimension Distortion**

 **North Academy vs Duel Academy**

 **In the Island of North Academy**

Darkness covered the land as the students of the north academy were getting ready to hear who would be duelling in the annual duel. All the students had gathered around the academy with their Chancellor at the top.

"Students of North Academy! I present to you, our academie's new top duellist. And I present to him the North Academies' tough duelling cards!" said Chancellor Foster as he gave Chazz the deck. With them, you will triump, you will CHAZZ IT UP!"

"Chazz it up! Chazz it up! Chazz it up!" cheered all the students. Chazz accepted the cards and grinned as his need for revenge was burning within him.

"DUEL ACADEMY IS TOAST!" said Chazz as he raised his new cards into the air. All the students were still cheering on.

 **Duel Academy – Blue Dorm**

Reiji was awake at 6 am in the morning going over his deck, he was unsure of the cards he should use. Whether it be the Blue Eyes cards he received or his own deck but they both had their own disadvantages. If he would use the Blue Eyes deck the people wouldn't need to know of his other cards but the duel would become more difficult as the deck is completely different and more difficult to use. Using his own DDD cards will only limit him to fusion unless he shows the world about his other summoning methods.

"This is bad, the day of the Academy duel is today and I still don't know what to use. I want to use the Blue Eyes but these are really risky to use. My Demon deck would reveal to the world of the different summoning methods. I don't know what to do." said Reiji as he was observing both his decks . He just sighed and picked up one of the decks. "No point in wondering now, the representatives of the North Academy will arrive in a few hours and I may as well get ready." said Reiji as he left his room and headed for the academy.

Reiji kept on heading towards the academy but as he was walking, he saw the students of duel academy with Chancellor Sheppard and Crowler heading towards the docks.

"Ah, Declan! Just the person I was hoping for." said Chancellor Sheppard. Reiji kept on walking forward until he caught up with them.

"Morning Chancellor Sheppard, mind if I ask why you're all going to the docks this early in the morning?" said Reiji.

"Of course, we were all going to welcome the North Academy to our academy for the school duel. We were also going call you over to see if you wanted to join us." said Chancellor Sheppard.

"(This could give me the opportunity to see my opponent's attitude) Very well, lets go." said Reiji.

"Good, lets go." said Chancellor. All of the students and Reiji then started heading towards the dock. They all started waiting for the boat but nothing turned up.

"So uh...where are they?" said A red Slifer Student. But then just as they were talking, a submarine popped out of the ocean and landed near the docks of the academy.

"There they are." said Chancellor. The hatch of the submarine then opened with Chancellor Foster being the first to get out. Chancellor Sheppard quickly wet over to greet Foster.

"Foster, it's been far too long. How have you been?" said Sheppard.

"I've been well. Ever since I got over the defeat you handed us in the last year's school duel." said Foster.

"It was a close duel." said Sheppard.

"Not really but this year might be different." said Foster. Reiji just watched as the two Chancellor's kept on interacting but then he noticed the other students who were coming of the submarine. They had a punkish look to them, wearing dark clothes and having angry expressions.

"So then, where's your representative?" said Chancellor.

"Oh he's right here." said a voice that everyone recognized. It was Chazz who finally came out of the submarine and stepped forward. Everyone besides Reiji was shocked to see that one of their old students had joined the enemy.

"Chazz?! What are you doing here?" said Jaden who randomly arrived.

"What else? I'm here for the duel!" said Chazz.

"The duel? I think they're sold out." said Jaden.

"No, I'm in the duel!" said Chazz.

"As a referee?" said Jaden. Getting impatient with Jaden, Reiji walked in placed his hand on Jaden's shoulder. "I think he means that he is the representative of the North Academy." said Reiji.

"You mean...it's you? But since when did you transfer?" said Jaden.

"Since I stopped getting the respect I deserved here." said Chazz.

"That's right!" said two North Academy students.

"Now you will give him respect! Because you won't give him respect, he will take it!" said another bulky student.

"He will "Chazz" you up" said a student with sharp dark spiky hair.

Just as they were finished speaking, a strong gust of wind then flew over to both groups. Reiji and the Chancellors look up to see the source of the wind, only to see two helicopters flying close on them.

"Who are those guys?" said Jaden. Just then the door opened for one of the helicopters and they met two guys in suits.

"Hi Chazz!" said guy in navy suit

"What's going little brother? Mind if we drop in?" said guy in dark suit.

"Slade?! Jagger?! Why are you here?!" said Chazz

"Why else? To celebrate you big duelling victory!" said Jagger. The helicopter then started descending and landed on the ground. the two then left the helicopter and stood together. "You are going to win, aren't you?" said Slade.

"That's it, keep rolling!" said the camera director.

"What's going on?" said Chancellor Foster.

"What's going on? I think you mean where are you going on? After all this school duel is going to shown live in tv!" said the Camera Director.

Everyone then decided to head to the academy and started getting the preparations and the camera setup for the big duel. Reiji however was just sitting down and thinking over his plans again.

"(This isn't good, I didn't predict these camera's to be here. If I duel with my demons then the world will know my deck. I guess I have no choice but to use the Blue Eyes.)" thought Reiji as he was about to leave but then Jaden, Syrus, Alexis and Bastion came over to Reiji.

"Hey Declan! You excited for the school duel?" said Jaden.

"I'm okay." said Reiji.

"Pretty calm aren't you Declan." said Bastion.

"I wonder whose going to be representing Duel Academy? I forgot that they haven't even announced that yet." said Syrus.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it's Zane. He was the representative last year too." said Alexis.

"Oh man! I should've done it. I could've taken down Chazz without a problem!" said Jaden.

"Sorry everyone but I need to go." said Reiji as he got ready to leave.

"Where ya going? Aren't you going to stick around to get seats?" said Jaden.

"It's fine, as a teacher. I'll get one of the best seat in the house." said Reiji as he left.

"He sure does have it lucky being a teacher." said Syrus.

Reiji was walking through the hallways getting to the preparation room.

"(Seem's like I should probably start getting ready, after all I need to get in my uniform.)" thought Reiji as he almost reached the room but then he heard a voice.

"Come on! Show them that Chazz Princeton is no slacker! That you're worthy of the Princeton name! That...that you can win! And you can keep winning, over and over! That your the best! You've got to do your part Chazz! You've got to show them that you're supreme! It's your duty!" said Chazz as he fell on his knees.

"(I see)" thought Reiji as he left the room. (Now I know what I have to do.)

 **Back to the arena**

Everyone was cheering for the annual duel.

"That's it everyone, bring out your energy! This is live for the world!" said the Camera Director. All the students kept on cheering but the North Academy students were still cheering on Chazz by saying "Chazz it up!".

Jaden, Syrus, Alexis, Chumley and Bastion were all sat down on their seats. They were all excited to watch the duel.

"Alright! I can't wait to see who our representative is!" said Jaden.

"Me too, Chazz looked like he really changed." said Syrus.

"Don't worry about it guys, with Zane as our representative. There's no way we would lose." said Chumley.

"Except I'm not the representative this time." said Zane. The group then immediately turn their head to see Zane who walked over to get a seat next to them.

"Big bro?! What are you doing here?" said Syrus.

"What else? Watching the duel." said Zane.

"But if you're here? Then whose representing us?" said Bastion.

"I don't know but I'm sure we will find out soon." said Zane.

"Attention Students! Welcome to the school duel! And now, let this years annual competition! BEGIN!" said both Chancellor Sheppard and Foster.

"Alright keep it down! Today we are here to begin the annual dual between the North academy and the Duel Academy!" said Crowler which caused the students and the cameramen to cheer. They were ready to see the duel between the two rival schools ready to duel.

"Now then, introducing from the north academy! Originally our studen..." said Crowler but then Chazz interrupted.

"Get off the stage." said Chazz in a cold tone. Crowler then turned to Chazz who was walking up to the dual arena. Crowler was obviously giving off an angry expression for being interrupted.

"I'll introduce myself...you scrub." said Chazz.

"I beg your pardon! Scrubs do not have a PHD in duelling!" said Crowler but little did he know that as he was speaking the wire from the microphone was tangling his legs which was causing him to bounce around until he fell of the stage.

"Now then! It's Chazz Princeton's turn now! But then I don't really need an introduction, after all everyone here knows who I am. Or do you? See Chazz Princeton has changed, sure I use to be a class mate of yours but when I left here, I left my old self as well. Now your looking at the new an improved Chazz. The North Academy Chazz! And I am here to..." said Chazz but then the students of the North Academy started cheering for Chazz again by saying "Chazz it up!".

"No mercy! Show them Chazz!" said the students of the North Academy.

"Alright! Go time, lets see who I'm gonna be taking down!" said Chazz.

Crowler then finally got back into the stage after untying himself. "Sorry for that, now then. Let me introduce you to the representative for Duel Academy this year!" said Crowler as all the dual academy students started cheering. Just then Reiji started walking towards the field causing all the girls to scream in excitement and the North Academy students to feel confused.

"No way! Declan is gonna represent Duel Academy fpr the school duel?" said Syrus.

"Awesome! If there's anyone I know who can handle this, it's gotta be Declan." said Jaden.

Reiji kept on walking towards the stage and just as Crowler was about to announce Reiji's name to the audience, Reiji grabbed the microphone.

"I am proud to announce, that this year's representative...is JADEN YUKI!" said Reiji as he pointed at Jaden from the crowd causing everyone to have giant shocked face. Jaden, Sheppard and Crowler all had their mouths hanging after what they just heard.

"So are you coming Jaden?" said Reiji. Jaden then quickly snapped back to reality and started running down to the stage.

"Woah, seriously! I'm gonna represent Duel Academy for the school duel?!" said Jaden as Reiji passed him a school duel disk.

"Sorry Jaden, it was originally meant to be me but once I realised it was Chazz we were facing, I knew that there was no one better than you that to take him on." said Reiji.

"Thanks Declan! I won't let ya down!" said Jaden as he jumped onto the stage. Reiji then started walking towards the teachers seats. As he was walking he could see Chancellor Sheppard giving him the stare of disapproval. Reiji knew he had some explaining to do so he went over to Sheppard.

"Declan! What is the meaning of this? I thought you agreed to duel for us?!" said Sheppard.

"I understand that you're concerned regarding the outcome of this duel but it this was the best choice. After all, it was always meant to be the students who were supposed to participate." said Reiji as he left and went towards Jaden's friends.

"Declan! There you are, what was going on? Since when did Jaden become the representative for the school duel?!" said Syrus.

"Since two minutes ago, after all I know that Jaden can handle it." said Reiji as he sat in Jaden's empty seat. "Well I guess the duel has now begun."

"I'm gonna make you pay for what you did Jaden!" said Chazz as he got his duel disk ready.

"What did I do?" said Jaden as his duel disk turned on.

"You humiliated me infront of everyone! You made me lose my title as the best in duel academy and now it's your turn! It's go time! Let's see what you got!" said Chazz.

"With pleasure!" said Jaden.

"No, the pleasure will be all mine because you're going down!" said Chazz.

"DUEL!" said both Chazz and Jaden. The north academy students then started cheering as the duel finally began. " TAKE HIM DOWN CHAZZ!" said the students.

"Ask and you shall receive!" said Chazz as he drew a card. "I summon a monster with some bite! Rise, Masked Dragon!" said Chazz.

"That will do for now!" said Chazz.

"Not once you see what I got for ya!" said Jaden as he drew a card. "I play elemental hero Burstinatrix, in attack mode! Now go and slay that dragon!" said Jaden.

Burstinatrix then created a giant fireball and blasted it at masked dragon.

"Alright, Jaden got the lead in this duel!" said Syrus.

"Wrong Syrus, Jaden just took the bait." said Reiji.

"What?" said Syrus.

"That's right! Cos now my Masked Dragon's ability activates which allows me to summon another dragon monster my deck and I choose the Armed Dragon Lv 3!" said Chazz as a tiny dragon with spikes arrived to the field.

"What the?! Isn't that one of your school's top cards?! No Foster, you didn't!" said Sheppard.

"I did what I had to! The prize is all mine!" said Foster.

"Well, I guess I'll set a card and end my turn." said Jaden.

"Great cos I can now end you! I activate the effect of my armed dragon level 3, during my standby phase I can send it to the graveyard and summon forth an even stronger monster. Come forth, Armed Dragon level 5!" said Chazz as the armed dragon level 3 went to the graveyard and a bigger red dragon arrived to the field.

"Woah, maybe he could be friendly." said Jaden.

"I don't think so! Cos I activate the effect of my Armed Dragon level 5, by discarding a monster from my hand! I can destroy one monster who attack is less or equal to the one I discard! So by discarding flying kamakiri! Your burtinatrix is gone!" said Chazz. Armed Dragon then sent tiny sharp missiles towards Burstinatrix which destroyed her. "And that was just his ability, now he's gonna attack you directly!" said Chazz. Armed Dragon level 5 then started spinning his fist and punched Jaden.

"Oh man, Jaden just took a huge amount of damage in one turn!" said Syrus.

"Not bad Chazz, but it's my turn now and I've got a few moves of my own! I draw and now I activate, polymerisation! I fuse Elemental Hero Bubble man, Avian and Sparkman to create the Elemental Hero Tempest!" said Jaden.

"Alright, now you got him Jaden!" said Syrus.

"You put too much faith in his moves Syrus." said Reiji.

"What do you mean?" said Syrus.

"True Jaden may have the stronger monster but look at him, 2 cards on the field and 1 card in his hand. All the things he had to sacrifice to get a strong monster but will it be enough? Knowing Chazz, he will definitely find a way to get around Tempest." said Reiji.

"Come on Declan, don't you have faith in Jaden?" said Syrus.

"I believe he can win but he should just be careful since he has a lot to go against and something tell's me that the Tempest will not stay there forever." said Reiji.

"Now go, attack that dragon!" said Jaden as the Tempest sent a blue energy blast from his cannon.

Chazz : 3600 LP

"No matter, my dragon will rise again! I play Call of the haunted! With this I can bring back the Armed Dragon Level 5!" said Chazz.

"I had a feeling that Dragon wouldn't stay down." said Reiji.

"It's all good, after all Jaden's still got the stronger monster." said Chumley.

"Yes but don't forget he still has his ability." said Reiji.

"He's right, as long as Chazz has a monster with enough attack points, he can destroy anything Jaden has." said Bastion.

"I set a card and I end my turn." said Jaden.

Jaden LP : 1600

Set : 2

Monster : E. HERO Tempest 2800 Atk Def 2800

"That flyboy won't be lasting for long Jaden cos I now I discard the despair from the dark and destroy Tempest!" said Chazz. The armed dragon then blasted his spikes towards Tempest.

"I don't think so! I play De-fusion, so my monsters gonna split!" said Jaden. Tempest then defused into Elemental Hero Bubble man, Avian and Spark Man.

"Not bad, he saved his monster and got defence." said Syrus.

"Yes but none of his cards can stand up to that dragon. Like this, Jaden's a walking target." said Reiji.

"Now armed Dragon! Attack his Sparkman!" said Chazz destroying the sparkman.

"There goes Sparkman." said Jaden.

"And here comes my new dragon!" said Chazz.

"WHAT?!" said Syrus amd Chumley.

"When my Armed Dragon destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the graveyard, I can then send my Armed Dragon Level 5 to the graveyard and summon the ARMED DRAGON LEVEL 7!" said Chazz. Just then Armed Dragon level 5 tranformed into a bigger monster with shark blades covering its body.

"Now that is a powerful monster." said Bastion.

"And unless Jaden can think of something, he won't last long." said Alexis.

"Now that is a cool monster!" said Jaden as he was hopping on the spot.

"What is wrong with you?! You're always treating duels like they mean nothing! In this world, duelling is all about winning! And with duelling, I intend to show the world that I'm the best and nothing can stop me! I have the sense od duty and nothing will stand in my way to become the best!" said Chazz.

"Dude, calm down. Duelling is suppose to be about having fun and making friends, there's no ned to turn it into a weapon." said Jaden.

"I duel to win! And I intend on winning now!" said Chazz.

"Well, I summon wroughtweiler in defence and I guess I'll throw a face down and end my turn." said Jaden.

"Then I draw! Now I activate the effect of my Armed Dragon Level 7, by discarding a monster! I can destroy ALL monsters you control who have less or equal Atk to the card I discard. I discard armed dragon level 3 and destroy all monsters who have 1200 or less!" said Chazz. Armed Dragon then sent out three blue sonic disks towards Jaden monstes dstroying them.

"I activate wrought weiler's ability! I can now add a polymerisation and an elemental hero burstinatrix to my hand!" said Jaden.

"Like it matters! Cos now my dragon's gonna attack you directly, finishing this duel!" said Chazz.

"OH NO! It's over!" said Syrus

"It can't end like this!" said Bastion.

"It won't." said Reiji shocking everyone else.

"But he's wide open." said Chumley.

"Chumley, notice the face down caintercepted the attack.

"Tch, dumb luck. I'll get you soon enough." said Chazz.

"Well I still plan on winning this. I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode and that should do it." said Jaden.

"Lame card Jaden! Here I thought you planned on winning this!" said Chazz but then Wing Kuriboh was a bit angry. Just then a spirit showed up next to Chazz.

"I don't like that thing too boss. They creep me out, I mean where the heck is that thing's mouth?" said Ojama yellow.

"I don't care what you think! Just beat it!" said Chazz.

"Hey Chazz, who's your friend?" said Jaden. Chazz then whacked Ojama Yellow off the stage.

"Nothing you need to be concerned about." said Chazz.

"(I noticed it too, Chazz has a duel spirit? Interesting, maybe I can use this to advantage.)" thought Reiji.

"Now then, attack that fur ball Armed Dragon!" said Chazz as the dragon punched the Kuriboh.

"I don't get it? Why not use Armed Dragon's effect?" said Syrus.

"It's because during the turn kuriboh is sent to the graveyard, the controller takes no damage. If Chazz had used his monster effect then he would've wasted a card for nothing." said Reiji.

"I see." said Syrus.

"Now I play pot of greed to draw two cards! And man are they worth it! I discard one card to activate, SPECIAL HURRICANE! With this, all special summoned monsters are now destroyed!" said Jaden as a giant tornado came in and destroyed the Armed Dragon Level 7.

"Awesome! Now Chazz's field is completely open!" said Syrus.

"Giving Jaden a chance for a free assault!" said Bastion.

"That right! I summon the E. Hero Wild Heart!" said Jaden.

Elemental Hero Wild Heart : 1500 Atk 1600 Def

"Now you're in for some HEART BREAK!" said Jaden.

"…..." then entire audience went silent.

"Actually that doesn't make any sense!" said Jaden causing everyone to fall anime style except for Reiji who just face palmed himself.

"Just attack!" said Jaden. Wild Heart then grabbed his giant sword and slashed Chazz.

Chazz : 2100 LP

"My turn! I play graveyard from the fourth dimension! With this I return Armed Dragon Level 3 and 7. Now I summon the Armed Dragon Level 3! But that's not all, I now activate the spell card, Level Up!" said Chazz.

"What does that do?!" said Syrus.

"Judging from the name, I'm guessing that Chazz can summon a monster with a higher level from his deck." said Reiji.

"I summon the Armed Dragon Level 5! Now go and destroy that Wild Heart!" said Chazz as the Armed Dragon punched Wildheart.

Jaden : 700 LP

"I'm not going down like this!" said Jaden.

"You will soon enough! Cos now I send my Armed Dragon Level 5 to summon Armed Dragon Level 7!" said Chazz as the Armed Dragon Level 7 arrived to the field.

"Looks like that thing is back." said Zane.

"I can't believe it, now Jaden doesn't have any monsters and Chazz has that Armed Dragon again." said Syrus.

"There's no need to worry, I know that Jaden can win." said Reiji.

"What are you saying? Jaden has no monsters and Chazz has his Armed Dragon! How the heck can he turn this around?!" said Chumley.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." said Zane.

"What do you mean Big bro?" said Syrus.

"Look at Jaden, I doubt he's even worried. In fact, he's already planned his method of victory now." said Zane.

"Chazz, I know you had your plan of winning this duel but I now know that I have to defeat you." said Jaden.

"What?! What are you talking about?" said Chazz.

"I know why you're duelling and it's all for the wrong reasons. Duelling is meant to be about fun and making friends." said Jaden.

"I only duel to win." said Chazz.

"Is that your goal? Or your brothers? Chazz I know that you're duelling for your brothers instead of duelling to have fun. I know they are the ones putting all this pressure on you." said Jaden.

"You don't know anything about my brothers or what I have to go through. I have always duelled to win and to become the best, that is my goal and my goal alone." said Chazz.

"Be it so, I need to defeat you to show that there is nothing more about duelling except having fun." said Jaden as he drew a card.

"(So naïve Jaden, you have yet to face the real world. In this world, duelling is power and without it, you're nothing. Chazz can understand that being in a high class family.)" thought Reiji.

"Now I'm gonna show you the power of my deck! I now activate the spell card, FIFTH HOPE! With this I can return 5 elemental hero monsters from my graveyard and draw two cards. I return avian, Sparkman, wild heart, tempest and bubbleman." said Jaden as he drew two cards. "Next I summon the Elemental Hero Bubbleman and activate this effect. Since he is the only card I control, I can draw two new cards. I set three cards and that should do."

"Dumb move Jaden! All you did was make Bubble Boy there a walking target for my Armed Dragon! I now activate the effect of my Armed Dragon to destroy your bubble man!" said Chazz as he discarded a card. Armed Dragon Level 7 then sent spikes to bubble man completely destroying him.

"Nice try but that won't be enough! I activate my trap, Elemental Mirage! When an Elemental hero is destroyed by a card effect, I can re-summon it to the field! So say hello to my bubble man once again!" said Jaden as bubble man re-appeared onto the field.

"Doesn't matter, I'll just burst his bubbles! GO! ARMED DRAGON, attack his bubble man!" said Chazz. Armed Dragon Level 7 then started spinning his arms towards bubble man.

"Don't think so Chazz! I activate my trap, hero barrier! With this I can negate your dragons attack!" said Jaden as a strong wind pushed back Armed Dragon Level 7.

"You just don't know when to quit do you! Fine, I end my turn!" said Chazz.

"That's right Chazz! I won't ever give up, not until the last card is drawn! With this, I'm gonna finish this duel!" said Jaden.

"WHAT?!" yelled all the North Academy Students and the Chancellors.

"There's no way! My monster is far stronger then that stupid bubble man." said Chazz.

"Yeah I know, but as a wise man once said. When a stream comes upon a boulder blocking it's path, it doesn't panic or freeze. Instead, it simply goes around it and that's what I intend on doing!" said Jaden.

"And how do you plan on doing that?!" said Chazz.

"With two cards I like to call polymerisation and Avian! I fuse bubble man and Avian to summon, the elemental hero MARINER!" said Jaden.

Elemental Hero Mariner : 1400 Atk 1000 Def

"Are you kidding me?! That thing doesn't stand a chance against my dragon!" said Chazz.

"As I said Chazz, my monster won't take on the obstacle but instead he's gonna go around it! I set one card and equip my Mariner with Assault Amour! While this is equipped, he gains an additiona 300 Atk." said Jaden.

"But that's not gonna help. 300 attack points won't be enough to take down that dragon J!" said Syrus.

"Syrus, were you not paying attention. As Jaden said, his monster doesn't need o defeat the dragon. Just go around it and with his Mariner's special effect, he can do so." said Reiji.

"I attack!" said Jaden as his Mariner then got his chains swinging.

"Bring it on! My dragon's gonna burn your monster! Go Armed Dragon destroy that monster." said Chazz. Armed Dragon was about to attack Mariner when suddenly the chains flew past the Armed Dragon.

"What the?! What's going on?" said Chazz.

"Simple, I went around the obstacle! See when I have a set spell or trap on my field, Mariner can attack you directly!" said Jaden.

"WHAT?!"said Chazz.

"Oh no! Chazz is gonna lose! Cut the transmission, cut it right now!" said the Camera Director.

"NOOOOOOO!" cried Chazz as his life points went down to 0. All the Duel Academy students started cheering for Jaden for his victory against Chazz.

"And that's game." said Jaden.

"You loser, you dog! You disgraced the princeton name!" said Slade

"You are no brother of ours." said Jagger.

"Please just give me one more chance." said Chazz.

"Another Chance?!Do you have any idea how much money we spent on this duel?! The Cameras, the rare cards! None of which you used!" said Jagger.

"I'm sorry, I thought I could win on my own." said Chazz. Jagger then grabbed Chazz by his collar.

"By yourself! Since when could you do anything by yourself? You're nothing without our power or our name. You're a nobody!" said Jagger as he was about to punch Chazz but then Reiji quickly grabbed his arm.

"What the?!" said Jagger.

"Let him go." said Reiji as he tightened his grip. Jagger seeing that Reiji was serious let go of Chazz.

"Leave him alone! I mean sure he lost but how could he not, with you two jerks breathing down his neck." said Jaden.

"Jerks?! Who do you think we are?! We can have you crushed!" said Jagger.

"Why defend Chazz anyway? He's a nobody! Disowned by us and the world. The cameras caught his pathetic defeat and by what, a slifer red!" said Slade.

"That's right and worst of all he got beat!" said Jagger.

"Wrong! There was one fight he did win! And that was the fight against you two, he may not have won but at least he did it on his own terms! He used his own cards, not with what your money could buy!" said Jaden.

"Exactly Jaden, a simple loss doesn't make a duellist quit. Instead he gets back up and learns from his mistakes, pushing himself to become stronger. And that was what Chazz did, he came back to Duel Academy and showed how much he improved. Chazz you are a strong duellist and there is no doubt you will get stronger." said Reiji.

"You two are just saying that. I mean no one else is gonna believe that." said Chazz.

"Are you sure?" said Reiji. The North and Duel Academy then started cheering on for Chazz.

"I don't have time for this!" said Slade as him and Jagger left the academy.

 **Later at the docks**

"Well Chazz, time to say good bye." said Jaden.

"Jaden...I'm not leaving. I'm staying here." said Chazz.

"But you're our best duellist Chazz, are you sure?" said Foster.

"I'm sure, if Chancellor Sheppard will accept me back." said Chazz.

"You were one of our top duellists Chazz so of course we will." said Sheppard.

"Guess it's time to say good bye." said Foster.

Just then Crowler announced the prize which was a kiss from Miss Duel Academy. Everyone was gathered around to see her but Reiji had enough time wasted so he left for is dorm.

 **At Night**

"(I now realise that Chazz can also see duel spirits. I need to learn more about them first before I can make a move. Right now Chazz is the only one I can talk to about this so it's better if I go to speak to him.)" thought Reiji as he left his dorm but just as he got outside, he was able to see Chazz standing on the docks. Chazz was staring out into the sea.

"Improve to get stronger...I'll show them. I will show my brothers that I don't need their help, that I can become the best." said Chazz.

"And I might be able to help with that." said Reiji as he walked towards Chazz.

"What do you want?" said Chazz.

"I came here to give you a choice. Chazz I know that you're a great duellist but I know of your flaws as well." said Reiji.

"So what?! Like it matters, I can become the best on my own." said Chazz.

"Can you now? I am here to give you a chance, become my student and I will teach you how to become the best." said Reiji.

"Did you not hear what I said?! I don't need your help." said Chazz.

"Is that so? Look at what happened? You came back improved but it wasn't enough, Jaden defeated you again. I am telling you now, if you agree to study under me. I can make you stronger, even stronger then Jaden." said Reiji.

"Stronger then...Jaden?" said Chazz.

"That's right, I can even offer you the cards to do so." said Reiji.

"How is that?" said Chazz.

"As a teacher, we gain access to new cards before the students. Just like how Crowler gave you the new cards." said Reiji.

"So you're offering me become stronger and give me new cards?" said Chazz.

"That's right. After all, you have duelled me to know how powerful I am and I can keep my end of the bargain." said Reiji.

"If I can become stronger then Jaden...then fine, make me your student." said Chazz as he fell on his knees.

"Very well but before we begin, I have a demand." said Reiji.

"What is it?" said Chazz.

"Tell me what you know about duel spirits." said Reiji.

 **Chapter End**

(A/N Oh my god, not only did this chapter take twice as long, it's not even as good. I would like to apologise to everyone who had to wait so much longer than needed.

Peter Kim – Thank you for the review and I gladly appreciate the criticism. I was honestly trying to make him into a "Great Teacher Onizaku" but of course, if you want him to stay in his character from the anime. then I will definitely stick to it. Once again thank you and hope you stick around for future chapters.

N – I honestly appreciate the criticism and thank you for reading. I understand that Jaden is the main character of the show but my intention was to show Declan his dominance over the foes of Yugioh GX. Just like in the first chapter, I was trying to show how powerful Declan was compared to others.

Also to all my readers, I apologise for the long wait and hope you can forgive me for the delay of this chapter. As you know my college will start soon so I had to get some stuff ready and obviously re-write the chapter due to these reviews. I honestly write these chapters because of your reviews, I try to do my best to make the chapter to your liking. Of course, give me more criticism and improvements for the story. Cos next chapter is the beginning of the Shadow games. I thank you all for reading and hope you stick around for future chapters. Have a good morning/day/evening/night.


End file.
